Not As Was Planned
by Ryuu Soba
Summary: Events after Battle City give Anzu a singer career with the CEO of Hoshi Inc., Dartz. Amelda is assigned to study Anzu and befriend her and then crush her spirit, in turn, breaking Yuugi's spirit. Will he do it?rn(Nimbostratus-shipping AmeldaAnzu) & (Cold
1. Default Chapter

Kio: Hahahahaha! I'm at it again!

Tristan: Why are we here? You do those nerdy Samurai Trooper fan fictions!

Kio: Quite fool! I was surfing Google…

Mokuba-flops back on a chair- We all know where this is going. She didn't find a pairing she licked so now she's going to do a fan fiction with our American dubs because she's too lazy to download a few original episodes.

Kio: That's right Mokuba. Now let me explain a few things.

I don't want to hear any flames for any character, not even Tristan.

This is an AU that takes place before Doma and after Battle City.

Tea has a singing career. –gets pelted with trash by fans saying she's supposed to be dancer- Hence the AU!

Let us all pretend that the songs I use do not exist else where, I don't own them.

Ladies and Gents we will have humor!

Mystery pairing!

Disclaimer: Don't own!

"Miss Mazaki?" the judge spoke, looking up at the nervous girl.

Anzu Mazaki bit her lip and stared down at her blue platform shoes. This was her last chance to get to any funds to support her to get to America, to dance. The school would not allow her to keep any after school jobs. It all came down to this.

"I am very proud to say that you have a remarkable voice…"

_Oh, crap. This is where trouble starts_. Anzu thought dryly.

"…and so I am pleased to announce that you have won the Hoshi Inc. Idol Search!" he said proudly.

The crowd jumped to their feet clapping. Yuugi, Jou, Honda and Ryou jumped on stage to hug her tightly. Bright blue and white streamers dropped down from the ceiling, bearing the Hoshi Inc. symbol, a black star in a circle. Anzu's parents stoop standing in the front, clapping loudly for their child.

A cheery reporter stood to the side of the group of friends. "And there we have it. Domino City's newest singing sensation has just been identified as sixteen year old Mazaki Anzu. Hoshi Inc., the country's number one company for Teens with Talent, will sponsor this young woman as she makes her pop-star début. Mazaki-san, how does it feel to be the Winner of Idol Search?"

The blue eyed girl didn't get a chance to answer, her tall blonde hair friend did. "Let me assure you Lady, Anzu couldn't be happier." The girl, a tall brown haired boy and a short boy with multi-colored and angled hair nodded.

The reporter smiled brightly again, "There we have it, as close to Mazaki-san as we can get. Friday night the CEO of Hoshi Inc., Samui Kagi Dartz, will congratulate Mazaki-san in person and offer her the prize money and a contract with Hoshi Inc. This is Chiisai Miki signing off for channel 10 news."

"Master Dartz? The contest winner has been announced just as you predicted, it is the girl." A tall, muscular man with blond hair and sideburns said, kneeling in front of a man sitting in a chair, watching a large screen with Anzu and her friends on it.

"Yes," he said more to himself then the man. "She is the Pharaoh's companion. This will work out just as planned. Raphael, bring Amelda to me."

"Yes, master." Raphael exited through the large silver doors. A moment later a young man with red hair, dressed in a short blue tank top and a trench coat with many buckles that jutted out in places. He knelt before Dartz.

"The girl, Amelda, do you know who she is?" Dartz asked, turning his head and brushing his long blue bangs out of his eyes.

"The Pharaoh's whore," Amelda said harshly. His brows furrowed, _I don't have time for this. I have to avenge my brother. _

Dartz chucked before motioning for him to rise, he did. "You may be correct on that. But she is one of the Pharaoh's main pillars. A source of strength. If you look at the photos on my desk you will see for yourself. These were taken during the course of Seto Kaiba's Battle City event and a few before then."

Amelda frowned as he fingered through the images. A few caught his eye, one of the Pharaoh and the girl at a burger joint, the girl on a dance platform, resting on a bench, chained to a chair with a crate dangling over her head. This one caught his attention. "Master Dartz, may I keep these, to study."

"Yes, you may leave now. I think it is clear what your assignment will involve. Make sure you are at the Celebration on Friday. And dress like something other then a whore." Dartz said.

Amelda growled and left with the pictures secured in his pocket, next to his brother's toy.

_I'll show you whore, ever consider a haircut?_

Meanwhile

"Jou! Put down that pizza!" Anzu's mother yelled, ripping the large pepperoni pizza out of the boy's hands.

"Aw!" Jou crossed his arms and fell back on the couch next to his sister, Shizuka, who was giggling. Honda was staring at Shizuka, trying to decide when to move in, Yuugi and Anzu were chatting on the couch (both with party hats on), Anzu's father had gone to get more pizza since the last five had "disappeared", and Anzu's mother was keeping Jou away from eating the party's last pizza until Mazaki-san came back with more.

"Anzu-chan, congratulations, on winning the Idol Search," Yuugi began, "You have a wonderful voice." Anzu blushed brightly.

"Yuugi-kun, thank you." She said softly, giving him a small peck on the cheek. Yuugi blushed hotly.

"Hey! Break it up you two, Anzu go sit on the other side of the couch." Her mother said. Anzu laughed and slid over two feet.

_Yami…_

_I don't wanna… _was a sleepy reply

_Yami, why don't you talk to Anzu?_

_I don't wanna go to the zoo… _Nope, he was still in lala land

_No Yami, why don't you talk to Anzu? She won the Idol Search today; she would feel bad if you didn't at least say something. _

_Uh? Oh! How dumb of me, yes please let me out. _Ah, finally out of bed.

Anzu blinked, Yuugi had that glazed look in his eyes again, suddenly, and they narrowed and became a darker color. _Yami Yuugi… _she thought.

"Anzu, I am happy for you, for winning the Idol Search. Your voice was enchanting." Yami said smoothly. (Amazing how he can go from a sleepy boy to a man hmm?)

She blushed as red as a cherry. "You h-heard me?" she asked puzzled and flattered at the same time.

He smiled in a charming way, "Yes, Yuugi was listen very intently. Though I would have heard it either way."

"Yami I—"

**Ding Dong!**

Anzu jumped, "Excuse me for a moment." Anzu got the door since her mother was busy making sure Jou and Honda didn't break her expensive, imported maple table with their arm wrestling game.

She was met with three people. Her father with a mountain of pizza boxes, Mokuba Kaiba with a blue bag in his grasp and his older brother, Seto Kaiba.

"Anzu, you have a few more guests." Her father said cheerily while depositing the pizza's on his wife's expensive, imported maple table. Jou and Honda abandoned their game to eat more of the pizza, ignoring Kaiba. Shizuka helped herself to a small piece, chewing respectfully, unlike her brother.

Anzu stared open mouthed at Kaiba, who gazed monotonously down at her. "Mokuba." He said plainly. Her mouth formed a silent 'o' before stepping a side.

"Anzu, I got this for you. You were really great big brother thought so too. Right Seto?" he handed her the bag cheerily before skipping off to talk to Shizuka. Anzu looked up at Kaiba with a look of shock on her face. He had the tiniest of blushes on his cheeks but other wise made no comment, instead he moved into the living room and lean against the wall silently.

"Seta! My table!" he mother screamed at her father, who was steering her out of the home and putting her jacket on. Mazaki Seta had bright blue eyes and dark hair with a kind smile. His wife, Mazaki Rei had brown eyes, brown hair and was a spit-fire when trifled with.

"Rei, let's let Anzu have some time with her friends. We can go see a movie, then to dinner and…" He let the suggestion hang in the air. Jou spit out his cola all over Honda, who was choking on his pizza. Shizuka and Mokuba remained oblivious. Yami and Anzu exchanged glances before gagging. If Kaiba showed any discomfort he hid it well.

The parents exited, giggling like school children. All was quite except for the sounds pizza munching and pop sipping. Anzu set Mokuba's gift next to all the others on a card table and sat back down next to Yami.

"Gah! Jou, did you have to sip that at me? I'll never fix my do now!" Honda wailed. Jou glared at him. "Well, if someone's parents weren't so—" Anzu cut him off.

"Who's the pervert? The perverts or the pervert thinking of what the perverts are thinking of?" Kaiba snorted. "You wasting your time Mazaki, the dog has no idea what you're talking about."

Yami stood up at this, he and Kaiba exchanged heated glares. Anzu finally stood up. "Enough! You guys, just for one night please? Let's just have a good time and NOT fight like morons."

Muffled grumbles. Anzu smiled and flopped back on the sofa. Reaching for one of her gifts. Everyone was as happy as they would show as they watched the new singer open her gifts. Yuugi and Yami had gotten her a stationary kit for wring down songs as well as a nice card. Jou and Shizuka had bought her several new, hip looking outfits; Honda got her a collection of jelly bracelets, wrist bands, make up and a visor. When asked why he simply said: "A pop star has to look cool." Kaiba and Mokuba had gotten her a very expensive headset/ hands free microphone. Kaiba also had a tracker installed in it: "Since you always seem to be kidnapped at least once a month."

The rest of the party went smoothly, with only minor conflicts between the gang. Her parents weren't home by the time Yuugi left after helping her clean up. After putting away all her gifts Anzu laid contently in her bed with a happy smile plastered on her face.

**Ring!**

_Why is the phone going off? Who the hell could be calling at-_ Anzu turned her head. _–two in the morning! _

**Ring!**

_Maybe if I just ignore it. They'll take a hint and let me sleep…_

**RIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!**

"That's it!" Anzu rolled over and ripped the phone off the receiver. "What?" she grumbled.

"Anzu-chan! Wake up!" a voice cheered on the other end.

"Otogi-kun?" _Why is he calling at this hour?_

"Yeah, I saw you on the news. Congratulations, sorry I couldn't make your party. I had a big meeting about DDM." _Get to the point…_

"Any way, I'm going to take you shopping for a new dress for your meeting on Friday with Samui Kagi-san. Be at seven, I'll come and pick you up then."

"Otogi, I have school tomorrow." She said sleepily.

"Nope, the teachers will have a "surprise" meeting tomorrow. So I'll catch you then. Ja!"

**Click**

Anzu twitched and set the phone down. _Otogi Ryuji, I'll never understand how you do it. Or why you call people at two in the morning._

Friday rolled around just as promised. Otogi had taken her shopping just as he said. They had compromised on a blue gown that reached her ankles. It was sleeveless, with a white jacket that covered her bare arms. Shizuka and her mother had done her hair in a low hanging bun with a few strands framing her face. Her mother had given her a pair of earrings that matched her dress.

Sadly, he parents were unable to attend the ball. "If you're going to be a pop star, you have to learn to do things on your own." Otogi had accompanied her anyway. "Just so you won't be alone." Anzu smiled. _I have such friends…even if some are only looking for pointers in how to get Shizuka to like them. _

"Are you nervous?" Otogi asked her as they prepared to enter the building. He had dressed for the occasion. She nodded. "If you get scared, there are these pills in my-"

He shut up when Anzu stamped on his foot with a heel, "Watch it Dice-boy…"

He nodded meekly and they started to walk inside with her following his lead.

Kio: Yay!

Mokuba: Before we get questions, let's clear a few things up.

The Doma arch will happen, as will some other un-planned events.

The pairing will be a triangle with Anzu and two other boys.

Yami/Anzu fans, sorry we had to cut that sceen short.

This will also be a Jou/Mai

Otogi is taking Anzu to the Hoshi Inc. Ball so nothing happens to her, he can get some pointers on love and because the gang "asked" him to.

Kio: Please review, the next chapters will be a lot better. And if someone would like to do an Amelda/Anzu fic or Varon/Anzu fic for me I would love them forever and would do a one-shot request. I'm out!


	2. Contracts, Shopping and Shots

Kio: Thanks so much for the reviews. I love you all. This chapter we will see Anzu and Amelda interact, Anzu's contract will be signed, she'll be introduced to her crew (Back up singers ect. You'll recondnize a few of the girls and their guys.) And she'll perform one song that Amelda will see.

That would be Girls and Boys from Good Charlotte and Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls, which is the song that won the contest for her. About the last chapter, I'm sorry for the misleading notes at the beginning. I was half way done with this when I noticed that I hated Amelda's dubbed name.

Also, Dartz's last name I made it up. It means Cold Key, which I think suits him well. And (I swear this is the last one for now) I'm using Varon's dubbies background. Yes folks, he's from down under!

Disclaimer: Don't own

_Dude!_ Yami to Hikari or Hikari to Yami

_Does this dress make me look fat?_ Anzu singing

**No** Tohru singing

**_You look fine_** Keiko singing

Nice Houmei singing

**Girl Power!** All

Anzu and Otogi talked with the small crowd, mostly consisting of media and important figures such as the mayor of Domino. Waiters carried trays of small finger foods such as sushi. Anzu had several pieces of Rainbow sushi, a type that had an amount of raw fish on top. (drools)

"So when is this Dartz guy supposed to show up? I'm starving." Anzu said quietly to Otogi.

"Just wait Anzu," he assured her while looking at the marble stage. Blue curtains obscured anything that was going on behind them. "Your going to be a pop star Anzu, you can't go on binge trips every day. Put that down!" He snatched a Tempura ice cream out of her hands and placed it back on the tray before it melted in his hands. (Ice cream deeply frozen, covered in Tempura batter and deep fried…I think)

"Otogi," she hissed at him, stomping on his foot again, making him wince. "If you would have stopped at a noodle shop or something we wouldn't have this problem." She pulled his collar down to her level and said very quietly, "If I don't get fed you are buying me all the Snickers I want. Understand?"

He nodded and she let go. If there was one thing you should never offer to buy Anzu it was any type of candy. Jou took a piece of gum from her once during elementary school and according to Honda; he wasn't walking straight for a week. Never **ever **mess with Anzu's candy.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," a speaker cleared his throat up on the stage. All eyes turned to the speaker, except for Anzu who was stuffing another Sushi into her mouth. "May I present to you, the CEO and founder of Hoshi Inc., as well as the main sponsor for the Teens with Talent Program, Samui Kagi Dartz!"

The room clapped loudly as a man with long blue hair and mismatched eyes greeted the crowd with a smile and a delicate wave. Members of the media snapped pictures and cameras were rolling.

"Thank you all for attending Hoshi Incorporated's Celebration Ball for the country wide Idol Search that took place." As Dartz spoke the blue curtains rolled back, revealing a giant flat screen. "Now, with great pride I present to you the winner of Idol Search, Mazaki Anzu."

The monitor focused onto Anzu. Anzu reaching for another sushi, she blinked at the screen and removed her hand from the plate with lightning speed to wave brightly with an award winning smile_. How embarrassing…Jou is going to have a field day._

Several flashes shocked the young woman but she remained smiling.

_At the Motou Residence…_

Jou was howling with laughter, "Hah! Anzu got her hand caught in the cookie jar!"

_Back to the story…_

As jumpy as a cat in a dog pen, Anzu made her way to the stage; the room was dead silent except for her footsteps and the sound of people breathing. Otogi was giving her the thumbs up sign and mouthing words to her. _Don't blush!_

Dartz smiled in a warm and distant way to her as he bowed to her, while never taking his eyes off her as she bowed in turn. Don't blush…think of something else. It was then that she made the mistake of looking fully at Dartz, rather then his eyes. She blushed. Big time.

As she was regaining her composer Dartz was speaking to the audience again, "Ladies and gentlemen I will now ask Mazaki-san to grace us with the song that won the contest for her." All eyes turned to her. She nodded dumbly as Dartz handed her the microphone and moved off to the side of the stage.

Soft music began playing out of the speakers set up around the room. Anzu took a deep breath preparing to enter with her voice. A man caught her attention; a red headed man with piercing grays. His hair flowed neatly to his shoulders as if it was wet (Amelda's hair with no hair spray). He had on a plain black tux with a white tie. He was just staring at her.

Anzu shivered and began to sing.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

The man raised a brow, Anzu averted her gaze, she had been staring right at him.

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
and I don't want to go home right now_

She gained confidence and began to move her body with the words.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
and all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

She let her body calm down from the feeling that part in the song brought before continuing in sync with the words.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive _

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

She had lost sight of him during the rest of the song. The audience clapped loudly, she could hear Otogi's whistles of approval. She blushed deeply as Dartz began to speak again.

"As you can see, our judges made a fine choice," Dartz said calmly, smiling. "I myself will offer Mazaki-san the prize money and a two year contract with Hoshi Incorporated at a dinner latter tonight. I hope you enjoyed this small ball," the audience chuckled, "but I must bid you all farewell."

Dartz disappeared behind the curtain, as Anzu made her way back to Otogi.

"Anzu, that was incredible. You must sign the contract; this is a perfect opportunity to make some money! You could be rich." Otogi praised.

Anzu frowned, "Otogi, I'm not doing this for money. Any money that I do get out of this is going to my parent's savings account for me to go to dance school in America. Any money made from my possible career is going straight to Jounochi, Shizuka, Yuugi and Honda. That way they have collage money as well. Anything I spend won't be great in numbers."

Otogi yawned, "Anzu, sometimes you are too funny…" He glanced out of the corner of his eyes and turned. A teen with brown hair spiking in many directions with a pair of goggles fixed in it was approaching them. He was dressed in casual black slacks and a white button up shirt with a few left undone towards the top.

The teen stopped in front of them with a smile on his face, "Mazaki Anzu, Samui Kagi-san requests that you follow me," he spoke in slightly accented Japanese. "You nay come along as well, Otogi-san."

Anzu tilted her head, "Are you Japanese?" she asked.

The boy shook his head, "No, Australian." _Okay…stop staring lady._

"Do you have a name?" Anzu asked.

"It's Varon."

"Oh."

"Now if you will please follow me." Varon started to walk towards a pair of large silver doors that swung open when he neared. Anzu and Otogi followed, looking around with awe.

The room was lit by hanging lights that shone brightly. A large western style table was set up in the middle. Several people were already seated; Varon pointed Otogi to his seat and escorted Anzu to her seat, pulling the chair out for her and setting himself on her left. To her right was an empty space, a large, well built blond man filled the space next to it. An auburn haired woman was across from Anzu, Otogi was to her left. A man with blond hair was seated next to the woman on her right. They were talking pleasantly.

Anzu wrung her hands in her lap, she was truly nervous. Otogi could offer no support from all the way across the table and then some. The big, muscular blond man scared her half to death. _Well, there is Varon. He's friendly enough. _

"Varon, who else is supposed to be here," she asked, motioning quickly to the empty seats.

Varon's blue eyes turned to her, "Samui Kagi-san for one and Amelda. Speaking of which he should be here soon, so like him. Late when his presence is requested, such an ass." Anzu blushed at his language, she was not shy to profanities, and hell she used the most interesting words with Jou and Honda, but using them at a table?

Varon blushed, "Eh, sorry, still getting used to a few customs." He said sheepishly.

Anzu smiled, "It's alright, a few of my friends don't even pay attention to certain customs." Varon's blush faded and was replaced by a laugh. Anzu joined him.

"Varon, speaking badly of a man when he's not even present to defend himself?" a voice mocked. Varon and Anzu turned around in their seats to stare at the man. _It's him_! Anzu thought.

Amelda stood behind them with his arms crossed, a smirk plastered on his face. His gray eyes stared mockingly at Varon.

Varon look flustered for a moment before turning back in his seat and whispering to Anzu. "I didn't recognize him without the tight short shirt and no hairspray." Anzu giggled softly but it was cut off when Amelda sat gracefully in the chair next to her and cleared his throat. She blushed and snuck a glance at Otogi, who was looking as flustered as she was.

"Ah, it's good to see that everyone is finally present." A voice said as the body seated itself in the chair next to the blond man. Dartz filled the seat. All heads nodded in a polite way.

"Mazaki-san," Dartz began. "I believe you have met Varon. The man to your right is Amelda; the man next to him is Raphael. All three are my best employees." Dartz motioned to the blond man, "This is Date Seiji and his wife Date Nasuti; Nasuti-san will be managing your career." _The kendo protégé_?

To the table he said, "And this is Otogi Ryuji, the young creator of the new game, Dungeon Dice Monsters." Otogi let a small smile make his way to his face; it always made him happy when people complimented the game he spent so much time on.

Several servants brought them plates of onigiri (rice balls) with sides of pickled apricots. Anzu took a bite of one of her onigiri and a smile instantly found its way to her face. _These are the best! So much better then the ones dad tried to make_. Her father could cook many things, but rice always seemed to magically burn no matter how hard he tried.

Beside her, Varon nearly gagged on one of his.

"Are you okay Varon? Did it go down the wrong pipe?" she asked.

Varon shook his head and placed it back next to its brothers. "I guess I don't like 'em. Not a big fan of seaweed." He swallowed one of his apricots with a grin. "But Amelda likes them. This one time he-ack!"

Amelda slumped in his seat for a moment before his body jerked slightly. It was obvious what he did and why Varon was suddenly rubbing his calf. Anzu stared at Amelda in wonder. _I didn't even feel him move past me. _Amelda met his gaze calmly, as if daring her to say anything.

She didn't and turned her attention back to her rice balls._ Creepy._ She thought to herself.

The main course was yakitori, grilled chicken in a shicabob style. A small lump of wasabi paste was off to the side. Everyone except Amelda avoided the threatening green lump. Anzu was about to as well, chicken of any kind was a friend of hers as long as it didn't have a green free loader.

"Anzu-chan," Otogi said loudly from across the table. _Oh no, what now?_ The occupants looked from him then to her and back to Otogi. "Didn't you say you liked wasabi?" Eyes turned to her, except for Amelda, who was busy smothering his chicken in the paste and Raphael, who chose to ignore the conversation since a dare was inevitable.

Anzu smiled politely, _Otogi, you are dead! Dead! And smothered in cheese sauce and chips when I get through with you. _"I don't mind it."

Otogi smirked, "Why don't you try some?"

She quirked a brow, "Is that a challenge, Otogi Ryuji?"

"You read my mind."

"I accept." This shocked even the calm auras of Date Seiji and Date Nasuti.

"Anzu-san," Naste began, "maybe you should avoid the paste. It can upset the stomach and senses greatly." Varon nodded in a agreement, "Yea, I nearly seat my tongue on fire cause I thought it was guacamole."

Amelda snickered to himself. _Oh, and what entertainment that was. I never knew a man who would eat kitty litter to escape the clutches of wasabi._

Anzu put on a determined smirk and coated her meal with the green paste that seemed to be mocking her at this moment. "It's alright, I can handle anything." Slowly she picked up a small piece with her chopsticks and placed it in her mouth. This was enough for Dartz, Seiji and Nasuti and they returned to their own meal. Varon watched her in disbelief and Otogi was grinning like a treasure cat.

At first there was nothing. That faded into a burning inferno in her mouth and burned her nostrils. Eyes watering she swallowed and glared at Otogi. He quickly returned to his meal.

"Alright, any shela who can take that stuff is a chum of mine." Varon said brightly, helping himself to another hunk of chicken. Anzu could only nod and sip her water in a great full way. _Yikes! It only made it hotter then before! _

Amelda was quite amused at this scene. _Stupid woman bit off more then she could chew._ He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. _She IS only a girl. _He thought. Almost sighing he nudged her arm. She looked at him with wide blue eyes. His own gray eyes darted from her remaining rice ball and then to her. She tilted her head as if to say. _You want it?_

He shook his head and pointed to his wasabi and then to her food and then the rice ball and finally her mouth. _Eat the rice ball to get ride of the taste. _Her lips formed a silent 'o' and she took a bite out of the rice ball the raging fire in her mouth as calmed by the rice, when she finished chewing and swallowing the bite she flashed Amelda a smile as if to say:_ Thanks._

The meal ended shortly, the table was cleared by the same servants. (Amelda was brought a bowl of warm noodles since he claimed he was still hungry and was eating them silently) One handed her a blue folder. "The contract papers, Mazaki-san." Dartz said.

Anzu looked down at the contract. For a large multi-aspect company like Hoshi Inc., The contract was only two pages long in neat black text.

…_In any accident, Hoshi Incorporated will take only professional responsibility…Upon the signing of this document; performance at any tournament of even sponsored by Hoshi Incorporated…A vaccine is required with presence of escort…at all performances and professional outings escort must be present_… Anzu frowned.

"Is there a problem, Mazaki-san?" She looked up into his mismatched eyes and shivered. A cold look was in them but was soon replaced by one of concern.

"It mentions a few tasks and dates; that I must have an escort." She said, with the frown still on her face.

Dartz answered without missing a beat. "Yes, Hoshi Incorporated tries to maintain a presentable legal record. In the past we have found that having talents we are employing monitored by an escort works very well." _What past? I don't like this, He's not telling me something. I don't even think I should sign. But what about dancing? And Yuugi and Jou. They would all be disappointed if I passed up the opportunity to get myself into dancing school. Plus this is also for them; they won't have to worry about collage money if this works out. _

"If you don't mind me asking, who will be my escort should I sign?" Anzu asked slowly.

Again he answered as if he knew what the outcome would be. "Amelda."

Amelda, who was swallowing a large noodle, looked up abruptly with a shocked look. His grey eyes were wide and the noodle was hanging out of his mouth. "Mmph?" _Wait a second, this was what he meant? I thought this was a…damn._

The table except for Dartz and Raphael turned to him. Seiji had a bored look and turned his gaze back to the table. Nasuti and Anzu had amused expressions. Otogi and Varon were sharing the same grin. Amelda dropped his chopsticks in the bowl and swallowed the noodle, hanging his head. His red bangs covered his eyes.

"Is there a problem, Amelda?" Dartz asked calmly. Amelda stiffened, his Orichalcos stone around his neck burned slightly. Its message was clear. Dartz was his master. To defy him meant death. He shook his head mutely. _This is for my brother._

Anzu looked at the papers and signed neatly.

****

Ring!

Anzu groaned and closed the pillow over her head. Otogi had dropped her off at nine but after constant calls from friends, family, (crazy people she didn't even know!) she didn't go to bed until two. And now the phone was ringing.

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!**

With a sigh, she rolled over on her bed and picked it up, "Hello? This is Anzu."

"Anzu-san?" a female voice said over the line. "This is Date Nasuti, your manager. I was hoping that you would join me later today to meet your crew so to speak."

Anzu perked up instantly. "Sure! What time do you want to come by?"

"I'll be there in about an hour. Just dress casual. And please, call me Naste."

Anzu smiled brightly, "Okay, you can just call me Anzu."

"I'll see you soon Anzu, bye." The line went dead with a small click. Anzu sighed and set it back down and swung out of bed. She completed her morning routine of showering, brushing her teeth and other female needs. She dressed in one of Jou and Shizuka's outfits. Loose baggy jeans, a black shirt that said in red letters "Faith". She put on the black visor and bracelets that Honda bought her. She left the wrist bands on the dresser next to the Kaiba brother's gift.

When she slid down the stair railing she was greeted by a note on her mother's maple table.

_Anzu-_

_I had to go into work early today for a meeting in Sendai; I'll be back in the morning. Your father is in Tokyo for a meeting as well and will be joining us next Saturday. Please behave. No wild parties and don't let Jounochi mess with my table. It needs to be waxed twice a day and polished._

_Mom._

Anzu rolled her eyes and slipped the note into her pocket. _Mom is so obsessed with that thing. _She sat down on the couch and waited for Naste to arrive. Her cellular phone rang loudly. Anzu looked on her screen. _Unknown _she glared at it for a moment before hitting the ignore button. "Damn people who keep calling me who say I owe them something…"

The door bell rang a moment after the call. Anzu jumped off the couch and grabbed her purse and opened it. Naste was out one the front porch, a large red jeep was waiting on the side of the street. Naste herself was dressed in dress white slacks, a blue blouse with a white vest over it. "Ready to go?"

Anzu nodded and closed the door, locking it with her keys and placing them back inside her purse. "I'm ready." Naste motioned to the jeep and they both climbed in. As Naste drove down to the café she began a conversation.

"Anzu, your sixteen right?"

"I'll be seventeen next August."

"Seventeen is a very fun age. Things happen, wonderful things." Naste briefly looked down to her wedding ring that was resting on her index finger. Anzu followed her gaze. _I wonder what kind of things. _

They reached the café at two on the dot. Naste led her over to a table where three woman were seated. One had long brown hair in two braids and bright blue eyes like Anzu, The next girl had short brown hair with honey colored eyes. The last girl had brown hair as well that reached her shoulders like the second girl, but her eyes were brown.

Anzu and Naste slid into the booth across from the three. "Anzu this is Honda Tohru, she's your electric guitarist and backup singer." The blue eyes girl grinned brightly and waved. Anzu waved back. Nasuti waited until the two were done before moving on, this time to the girl with honey eyes. "This is Yukimura Keiko; she's your bass guitar and backup singer as well." Keiko nodded her head to Anzu.

"And last, but certainly not least this is (Don't hit me) Ringo (Peace be with you) Houmei, your expert in procession." Naste finished. Anzu blinked when all the girls stared at her suddenly.

"Keiko," Houmei asked.

"Yes, Houmei?"

Houmei gained a grin on her face, "What is the best way to get to know a fellow girl?"

"A sleepover?" Tohru suggested.

"A movie?" said Naste.

Keiko shook her head and all the girls looked at Anzu suddenly, "Shopping!" they exclaimed. Anzu sweat dropped. _And I thought Mai was bad._

They climbed into Naste's jeep, or Clown Car as Houmei called it. Naste driving, Houmei in the passenger side and Tohru and Anzu in the back.

"Anzu-chan, I liked your singing." Tohru said blushing.

Anzu turned to the girl, "Really? I didn't know I was that good."

"You are Anzu-chan, a lot better then I am at least." Tohru looked down at her hands.

Anzu frowned, "Don't be like that Tohru, don't base your self outlook based on what other people think. Just be yourself." Tohru smiled, "I will, I'm sorry."

Anzu smacked her forehead, "No Tohru, don't be sorry for everything."

"Right I'm…I mean okay." Anzu smiled and leaned back in the seat.

The group arrived at the mall moments later, for woman with such a quite husband, Naste could drive like a maniac. After entering the mall the girls hit another café, Rei's

"Now," Naste began. "What kind of music do you expect out of these three?"

Anzu thought for a moment, "I don't want them to be my crew-" A round of gasps and hurt looks flashed around the table. "I want us to be a band; I don't want to be the center of attention." The looks changed back to happiness. Houmei broke the silence.

"Alright!" she said pumping a fist into the air. "Now we need a name and a genre."

Keiko and Tohru conversed for a moment. "What about pop and we could call ourselves the Nekos."

Naste shook her head. "I think we should stay clear of the pop section. Too much bad publicity. I like the name though." There was silence around the table. "What about a rock band?" Anzu suggested.

Houmei thought for a moment. "Yea! That'll work, it's in and people can connect." Tohru and Keiko nodded; they turned to Naste who pondered over it. "Yes, that will work nicely."

Houmei again pumped her fist into the air and cheered loudly, "Yes! We are the Nekos!"

Keiko sweat-dropped and whispered to Anzu, "You wouldn't believe that she was a shy young girl five years ago. Not since he came around." Anzu raised a brow, "He?"

"Houmei!" An irritated male voice hissed. They turned to see a tall, angered sandy blond haired man with an apron on. Houmei flopped back down in her seat and nudged Tohru, "Here he comes to spoil my fun." Tohru giggled but blushed when the man's glare turned on her.

Naste raised a brow and stared at the man with a gaze that she obviously picked up from Seiji, "Genjo-san. Do you have a problem that I can assist you with?" Genjo blushed faintly and sank down in an empty seat, across from Houmei and next to Anzu.

Houmei composed herself, "Anzu, this is Genjo Sanzo, Sanzo this is Anzu; she's the Idol Search winner." Sanzo glanced to Anzu before turning back to Houmei, "Yeah, yeah, nice singing but Houmei please tell me why you came here and decided to make a scene?"

Houmei frowned, "We came to get to know Anzu better since we're going to be working with her and since we formed a band about two minutes ago. This means I'm going to be practicing a lot more." Sanzo shuttered _All the noise…_

"That nice, but why did you pick _this _café?" he asked, more then slightly annoyed.

Houmei grinned and leaned across the table to tap his nose. "Just to see your smiling face." Sanzo scowled and stood up and ruffling her hair in the process. "Well, I must be getting back to work, before the monkey burns all the coffee, that's the last thing I need." With that he walked off towards the back. "I love you too!" Houmei shouted. Sanzo tripped into the kitchen while several men snickered to themselves.

"Houmei, don't you think that was a bit mean? He couldn't have done anything that bad to deserve that." Tohru asked.

Houmei gained a dark look. "He threw out all the yam-yams." She muttered.

Keiko, Naste and Tohru winced; Houmei was very protective of any sweets. Anzu on the other hand shared the same look. "No one messes with candy and gets away with it." She hand Houmei shared a looked of agreement. (Run Sanzo run!)

Naste sighed, "Well, ladies. Let's go get you guys a make over. We need to establish a trade mark." They left Rei's without ordering for the second time that day.

Naste first led them to a salon where all the girls were given bright blue streaks. Anzu and Tohru found the idea brilliant. Houmei was apathetic about it. Keiko on the other hand they had to hold down and gag so the poor stylist could finish.

The next stop was to Yoshi Yoshi for new outfits. Naste let them choose but she had it very clear there had to be blue, black or red tops and black or white pants. (Anzu found that her outfits from Jou matched this perfectly) Keiko and Tohru got a collection of arm ordainments, courtesy of Naste's nagging. Naste also selected black spiked collars that had their name inscribed in jagged letters. Houmei nearly picked one up for Sanzo but Naste talked her out of it.

The girls were given a break while Naste made a call to order cat ears, tails and fur cuffs from a store in Tokyo.

Tohru moaned and fell on the bench, dropping her bags next to Keiko's. "Naste's never done this much shopping before." Anzu nodded and leaned against Tohru, "I've known her two days and already I'm agreeing with that. I never knew you could spend more then an hour in Yoshi Yoshi."

Keiko laughed and sat down near Tohru's feet, "Naste can spend an hour comparing two shade of green. You should see her for birthdays." Houmei nodded. At that moment Naste came back. "Alright, the order will come in about two weeks. So that gives us two weeks to come up with a few songs so we can practice in costume."

The sat in silence until a tall blond haired woman dragged a well dressed man in a jewelry store. Through the windows they could see her pointing out all kinds of rings and necklaces and pointing to the man with a scowl on her face.

Anzu scoffed. "I hate woman like that."

Tohru shook her head, "Educated with money."

Keiko, "Girls and boys… such a confusing subject."

Houmei glared at the woman, who was storming out of the store, leaving the poor man. "Girls like that like men for their money and nothing else."

Naste nodded, "Truly sad. Let's get going ladies. I have to drop off Anzu, pick up Yasashiku from preschool and start dinner." Houmei sighed melodramaticly.

"Amazing, from shopping to mom in five seconds." Houmei said. Naste sighed and thumped her on the head. "Car, ladies."

Naste dropped her off at six on the dot. Just when she sat her bags down and flopped on the couch her cell phone rang. "This is Anzu."

"Come outside, you need to be taken for your shots." The line went dead. Anzu glared at it before snapping it shut and tossing it in her purse. Amelda was sitting on a motorcycle in front of her house. His eyes were covered with a pair of yellow tinted goggles. His hair was higher up and reached his ears and seemed to defy gravity. Instead of the dress outfit he had on a tight grey shirt that reached his chest. Black pants and a black and grey trench coat with the buckles undone and jutting in different angles. A green stone was held tightly around his neck by a brown cord. His head suddenly turned towards her and motioned for her to hurry.

Anzu locked her door and walked forward she paused when she got to him. "I'm not getting on that." Amelda cut the engine abruptly and flipped the goggles up. "Get on the bike." He said shortly.

Anzu glared at him, "There are no seat belts and no helmet. I don't think so." Amelda glared at her and stepped off the bike. Anzu showed no signs of fear. She stood up to Kaiba; she could stand up to him.

Amelda towered over her by at least a foot. "Get on the bike or I'll carry you over there and put you on it myself." Anzu glared at him, "I dare you."

Before she could comprehend what was happening she was facing the ground and Amelda was carrying her to the bike. "Amelda! Put me down!" He did so, on the bike. Amelda gave her a triumphant smirk and started the bike and sped off down the street.

"Now Mazaki-san this might hurt a bit." The doctor said, holding a needle above Anzu's bicep. Anzu glared venomously at Amelda, whose hand she was holding. Amelda paid no mind to her glare. "Just give her the damn shot."

The doctor nodded and injected the needle into her skin. Anzu's eyes widened and she squeezed Amelda's hand with enough force to crack a walnut. Amelda's eyes as she clamped on it. _Ouch…_

And then, all hell broke loose.

Anzu screamed loud enough to wake the dead, all while squeezing the life out of Amelda's hand. (This had lost feeling)

_Two weeks later  
_

Anzu nodded and brushed her hair out of her eyes. She looked to Houmei, Keiko and Tohru. "Should we try it again?"

Tohru nodded, "Yeah, I think we almost got it." Tohru examined her guitar before plugging it back into the amplifier. The cat items had come in just as promised. Naste also ordered little fangs that fit over their canine teeth for affect. Each girl looked much like a humanoid cat now.

The spot in the park was occupied by a the wooden stage they had rented out for practice. Yuugi, Jou, Honda and Amelda sat in the chairs that were set up on the grass to watch them perform. Naste and her little boy Yasashiku sat next to Yuugi, who was playing a clapping game with the boy.

Anzu and Amelda had grown closer ever since the day of the shot. Anzu had nagged Amelda into buying himself a helmet for his bike. Amelda convinced Anzu that motorcycles were not demons in hiding. There where times when Amelda forgot his mission for Dartz.

Anzu clipped her headset back on her ear and nodded to Keiko, who started to play her bass guitar and set the rhythm. Tohru and Houmei joined her.

_Educated _Anzu began.

**With money**

**_He's well dressed_** **not funny**

_And not much to say in most conversations_

But he'll foot the bill in all situations

**'Cause he pays for everything**

They paused. All eyes were turned to them.

**Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money **

**Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny**

_Paper or plastic, don't matter she'll have it_

_**Vacations and shopping sprees these are a few of her favorite things**_

**She'll get what she wants if she's willing to please  
His type of girl always comes with a fee  
Hey now there's nothing for free  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money **

**Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny  
And these girls like these boys, like these boys like these girls The girls with the bodies like boys with Ferraris  
Girls don't like boys girls like cars and money  
All of these boys and all of these girls are losing their souls in a material world**

Houmei finished the song with a small drum roll before smashing a goldensymbol. Their small audience clapped loudly, along with a few whistles from Jou and Honda. Anzu grinned and jumped off the stage, brushing a blue piece of hair out of her eyes.

Yuugi ran up to great her, with little Yasashiku perched on his head. "Anzu, you were great. I mean the song has improved a lot. Not that it was bad or anything but…" Anzu smiled and patted her friend on the shoulder. "Yuugi, I know what your trying to say, and thanks."

Yuugi blushed and stared at Anzu, "You're—"

"Daddy!" Yasashiku interrupted from Yuugi's head. The yellow haired child pointed to an approaching figure. Anzu chuckled and removed the child from Yuugi's head. He immediately began to run towards his father.

Seiji picked up the boy with out a second thought and swung him up into the air before catching him. Naste joined the two, fussing over her son. Anzu smiled, "They look so cute together."

Yuugi nodded. "Are Tohru-san and Honda cousins?" he asked suddenly.

Anzu nodded, "I think so. On Tohru's dad's side. Their first cousins I think." She turned her head to the stage, where Honda and Tohru were chatting pleasantly. Yuugi stared at the clock tower in the middle of the park. "Oh man! I have to go Anzu; I promised Grandpa I'd help him with the shop today. I can't walk you home." He said sadly.

Anzu turned back to him, "It's okay Yuugi, Amelda is giving me a ride home after we're done." She assured him. Yuugi's face fell slightly before he perked up so Anzu wouldn't worry. "I'll see you later then. Bye." He walked off after she returned the good bye.

Anzu jogged over to where Amelda was sitting; she sat down gracefully in the seat next to him, "So, did you like the song?" Amelda turned towards her. "It was alright."

She punched him lightly on the shoulder, "Can I ever get your personal opinion on things?" she asked irritated. Amelda frowned and bopped her on the head in a less then gentle way. "Must you be so irritating?" he countered.

She glared at him mutely before he turned away. "You guys are ready to practice again. Hurry up, I have better things to do then babysit."

Anzu looked at him with a hurt look before running back on the stage. _Jerk._

Kio: Done! Over 6000 words! I hope you guys are happy. If anything seemed weird I'll fix it in the next chapter. There will be more Kaiba in the next chapter and a few new songs. Flames will be used to light Yami on fire!


	3. Concert Madness

* * *

Disclaimer: I own none of the songs, or characters here. Please don't sue! Important note at end of chapter.

* * *

"Seto!" Mokuba called while running around the Kaiba mansion. _Come on big brother, where are you_. Clutched in one hand was a white envelope with neat writing on it. Anzu had dropped the letter off moments before and made him promise not to open it with out his brother.

Mokuba found him, typing away on his computer. He rolled his eyes, _Seto; you're such a computer nerd._ "Hey Seto!"

Kaiba looked up; the cold look on his face was instantly replaced by a warm one. "Hey, kiddo. What do you have there?" He quickly closed the document he had been typing concerning the new microphones. Anzu's was the very first, put together by him personally.

Mokuba bounced into the extra chair. "Anzu dropped these off. She said I couldn't open it with out you so can I? Please?"Kaiba mentally rolled his eyes, _What does she want? _"Go ahead."

The young boy tore it open and reached inside and pulled out two slim silver pieces of paper. "Cool! We got front row seats to the Nekos concert! Can we go Seto? It's for tonight at the Sadako Arena!"

The Kaiba in question blinked, _No way in hell! She only formed that band a month ago. How many songs can she possibly have? _"Mokuba, it would be a waste of time. That sad excuse of a band most likely only has one, perhaps two songs. Are you sure you want to go?"

Mokuba gave him The Look. Big, watery chibified eyes. Trembling lower lip. Kaiba stared down into his brother's face_. Say no Seto, you can do this. I'm the man, I'm the man…Who the hell am I kidding? Who can say no to a face like that?_ "Yes, we will attend this concert. But I'm leaving if those sad excuses of lyrics are less then appropriate for you."

"Yahoo!" the younger Kaiba jumped up to hug his brother around the middle before scampering off, and planning on what he would wear later. Seto waited until his brother was out of the room until glancing at the tickets. Even he had to admit they looked good.

Sharp, pale blue flames painted the back round where four huge animals were pictured. A snarling, bold tiger, crouching, amber eyes glaring at him.

A calm mountain lion with understanding gray eyes, laid down next to the tiger, gazing softly at him.

On the mountain lion's back was a small, grey lynx. The creature had its front paws resting on the beast's head. Its eyes held a playful nature.

Lastly, on the other side of the tiger, was a roaring lioness of a cool vanilla color. Its brown eyes were filled with passion, fight, doubt and fear.

Seto blinked. How was it possible for an artist to convey human emotions into animals with such much care? What person could do this work short of a gift from the gods? He flipped the ticket over. On it were simple, basic seating instructions

Nekos

7:00p.m.

Sadako Arena

Row 1

Seat 5

He put the tickets back in the envelope, the tiger catching his eyes for a fraction of a second before a white paper covered it. _Now to finish that document

* * *

_

_6:30_

Seto leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. The document had taken longer to finish then he expected. He glanced to the clock and frowned. It was 6:30. The concert was in thirty minutes. He looked down at his attire. A black business suit_. I see no point in changing._

Footsteps and a few pants reached his ears. His brother skidded into his office, changed out of his school uniform into black jeans, a red top with a bandana around his neck. His hair was as long and messy as ever.

"Seto, why aren't you changed yet?" he asked, scolding. Before he could make one comment the boy was in his closet, digging into the outfits inside. Seto raised a brow, amused with his brother. He got off his chair and shut down the computer and stood with his arms crossed, looking at his brother.

Mokuba had finally settled on an outfit. His Battle City one. With a grunt of effort he threw it on Seto's king size bed with black covers. "There! Hurry and change. You have five minutes. The opening act should last around thirty minutes and it takes ten to get there…" the boy walked out the door to give him privacy while murmuring assurances that they wouldn't be late and miss the opening song.

Seto would have sighed if he was that kind of person. With dignified grace he picked up the selected outfit and marched to the bathroom.

* * *

_7:00 p.m._

The Kaiba brothers were seated in Seto's black corvette. After parking (And nearly running over an old man) they were in line to get into the Arena. The people in line recognized the brothers and were whispering wildly. Some even stealing glances at them only to be on the receiving end of Seto's sub-zero glare and turned away instantly.

The ticket collector seemed shocked to find the CEO of a major company standing in line for a concert. Shakily he had an usher escort the brothers to their seat. The Sadako Arena was built soon after World War II ended in honor of the teenagers and children that were killed in the Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Its retractable ceiling was down at the moment, showing the sun's last moments for the evening.

The seating worked out better then Seto had predicted. Jou was in seat 10, while Seto was in seat 5. Next to him was Mokuba, naturally, but on his left in seat 6 was a strangely dress man…at least he thought it was a man. He looked more like a red headed prostitute than a man. He hid his disgust rather well and moved his gaze towards the stage where a band was playing behind a curtain. The band's beat matched in sync with his heart strangely. Maybe it wouldn't be a total waste after all.

* * *

Amelda clutched the armrests of his seat tightly. The man sitting on his left was none other then Kaiba Seto. A cloud of rage clouded his eyes. The man who's father ruined his country, his home and his family.

His fingers twitched violently. He did care how many people were here, all around them. _You ruined my life, now I'm going to end yours.

* * *

_

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Domino! The Nekos!" A voice boomed from the large speakers, set up around the arena. Amelda's gaze flickered to the stage, where the curtain was lifting. _My mission, I will wait. Then you will be crushed._

The entire audience was silent. The stage was in dark, the lights turned off and they were all left in darkness.

A voice whispered on the stage, echoing through the arena.

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Left the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the…_

A tapping noise on metal sounded in everyone's ears.

_Floor!_

Gray and red lights flashed around the stage as the group became visible. Houmei was towards the back on a slightly raised platform, pounding on her drum set. Tohru and Keiko were next to Anzu, more towards the front, stringing away on their guitars.

Seto squinted his eyes to get a better looked at what the feline customs were. Not much to his surprise, each girl matched one of the cats on the tickets. Anzu was the tiger, the makeup made her look indeed ferocious. Her eyes held an angered and wild look.

**One... Two... Three... Four... **w... Three... Four...

_Beaten why for?_

_**Why for?**_

_Can't take much more…_

_**Here we go Here we go Here we go Now!**_

**One** _nothing wrong with me_

**Two** _nothing wrong with me_

**Three** _nothing wrong with me_

**Four** _nothing wrong with me_

**One** _something's got to give_

**Two** _something's got to give_

**Three** _something's got to give_

_Now!_

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Left the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Left the bodies hit the floor**

The lights changed to a strobe light. Seto couldn't tell if they were moving or not. They changed back when the group picked up once more.

_Push me again_ (Again)

_This is the end _

_**(Here we go! Here we go! Here we go! Now!) **_

**One** _Nothing wrong with me_

**Two** _Nothing wrong with me_

**Three** _Nothing wrong with me_

**Four** _Nothing wrong with me _

**One** _Something's got to give _

**Two** _Something's got to give _

**Three** _Something's got to give _

_Now! _

**Let the bodies hit the floor **

**Let the bodies hit the floor **

**Let the bodies hit the floor **

**Let the bodies hit the floor **

**Let the bodies hit the floor **

**Let the bodies hit the floor **

Skin against skin, blood and bone 

You're all by yourself but you're not alone 

_**You wanted in **_

**Now you're here **

_Driven by hate, consumed by fear _

**Let the bodies hit the floor **

**Let the bodies hit the floor **

**Let the bodies hit the floor **

**Let the bodies hit the floor! **

**One** _Nothing wrong with me _

**Two** _Nothing wrong with me_

**Three** _Nothing wrong with me _

**Four** _Nothing wrong with me _

**One** _Something's got to give _

**Two** _Something's got to give_

**Three** _Something's got to give _

_Now! _

**Let the bodies hit the floor **

**Let the bodies hit the floor **

**Let the bodies hit the floor **

**Let the bodies hit the floor **

**Let the bodies hit the floor **

**Let the bodies hit the floor **

THE FLOOR! 

THE FLOOR! 

THE FLOOR! 

THE FLOOR! 

THE...

The colored lights faded as the crowd applauded. Some shouting things like, "I love you Keiko!" or "Yeah! Nekos!"

Regular stage lights came back on. The girls had lost their angered, depressed looks and were smiling.

"Thank you Domino! Are you ready to rock?" Anzu shouted, his gift was hooked up to her ear and conveyed her voice through large speakers held by wooden frames around the arena.

The people behind him shouted a yes. Seto resisted the urge to cringe.

Keiko, the one with the bass guitar, leaned fore ward into her microphone. "Guess you guys are in luck. Our sweet Tohru finished her song…" The girl with long brown hair blushed as a large section of the crowd began chanting "Lynx Girl".

"…And she's ready to play it!"

Anzu moved aside as Tohru took the center stage, her grip on her guitar tight. "Thank you, I wrote this for someone very special to me. I hope your well Kyo-kun." She smiled down at her instrument before beginning a beat. Keiko followed her lead and Houmei joined in. Anzu had no instrument but was smiling none the less, ready to join in later.

**There's a place up Ocean Avenue  
Where I used to sit and talk with you  
We were both 16 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day staying up all** **night **

Tohru looked down at her guitar and drummed for a few seconds before snapping her head back up to sing more.

**There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street  
We would walk on the beach and not bare feet  
We were both 18 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day staying up all** **night **  
_(staying up all night) _

**If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
Let your waves crush down on me and take me away **

This time the crowd sang the chorus with them, many were on their feet jumping, including Mokuba. Seto held on to his dignity and remained where he was.

**There's a piece of you that's here with me  
It's everywhere I go It's everything I see  
When I sleep I dream and it gets me by  
I can make believe that you're here tonight** _(that your here tonight)  
_  
**If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crush down on me and take me away  
**  
**I remember the look in your eyes  
When I told you that this was goodbye  
You were begging me not tonight, not here, not now  
We're looking up in the same night sky  
We keep pretending the sun will not rise  
We'll be together for one more night, somewhere, somehow **

If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crush down on me and take me away

Tiny tears pricked Tohru's eyes as she finished the last verse. Everyone was clapping and whistling, Seto let a small smile grace his lips.

Tohru sniffed and wiped her eyes carefully as Anzu wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "That's only the beginning guys, we're going to rock the house!" Keiko nodded and began another tune, but the stage rocked, sending her to the ground. Tohru and Anzu held on to each other, struggling to keep their balance. Houmei leapt over her drum set to Keiko's side, helping her to her feet.

The audience laughed, figuring this was just part of the act. Seto frowned,_ Something doesn't seem right. _As he thought this another tremor ran under the stage, this time the audience's seats rocked as well. The speaker towers wobbled a bit. The people under them began screaming and running, "Tremor! Earthquake!"

The lighting rack above Keiko and Houmei swayed and dropped a foot. The girls got to their feet as another tremor swept under them. Keiko tripped and slid into the drum set. Houmei was about to run after her when the floor split, chunks of rubble flying into the air.

Seto reacted instantly, pulling Mokuba out of the way of a chunk of rock. His brother clung to his waist, trembling. "Seto!"

* * *

Back on the stage, things were going from bad to worse. Anzu had managed to push Tohru out of harm's way. But every time she and Houmei tried to get away from the lights a violent tremor knocked them off their feet.

Anzu gasped as she fell down again, "Houmei, are you alright?" she gasped as she was knocked on her bum again. Houmei nodded, soon after she screamed as the a part of the light rack came crashing down on her.

Houmei's hands instantly covered her head, but the blow never came. Something wet splattered across her stomach. She cracked upon one eyes only to have both shot open. Sanzo was shielding her with his body, his violet eyes were wide and staring at her. A black piece of metal was poking out through his stomach. His blood was splattered across her. "Sanzo…" He made no intention to show that he heard her, his head bowed slightly and he spit up blood on her shirt.

* * *

_Five years earlier_

"_Leave me alone!" a younger Houmei screamed as three large, gruff looking men chased after her. She tripped over a loose piece of gravel and sent her sprawling on the ground. Before she could get up, one of the men pinned her on her back, pinning her shoulders and straddling her waist, his face was close to her face, it reeked of alcohol. _

"_Come 'ere Missy, we jus' wanna have some fun. S'all." He rasped. She choked on his breath. His hands left her shoulders and went to his belt. Houmei clamped her eyes shut and screamed. _

"_Shaddup!" her cheek throbbed from the slap he dealt her. Tears pricked out of the corners of her eyes and she felt him on her again. A sharp slap echoed in the alley way they had chased her down. The man on top of her yelped and fell off her. _

"_Hands off, asshole." A new voice said cruelly. Houmei whimpered, figuring it was just another man wanting in on the action._

"_Who the 'ell do ya tink ya are Pretty Boy?" One of the drunks slurred. At this Houmei opened her eyes. _

_A tall young man with a golden mane of hair and drooping purple eyes was crouched in a fighting stance in front of her. Judging by the way his fist was he had punched the man off of her. _

_One of his companions lunged at her savior with a knife. He scoffed and fixed his position and knocked the knife away easily before kicking the man into a dumpster._

_He turned a cool glare at the other two. "Who's next?" The men looked from him to their friend before running away from him, one with his pants falling down. _

_He scoffed and turned away, "Figures." He began to walk away. Houmei gathered her wits and climbed to her feet. "Wait!" _

_He paused, not turning towards her or saying anything. She caught up to him and paused a foot from his back. "I…"_

"_You should be more careful." He said suddenly. "The world is full of slime balls. You couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag."_

_She huffed," And what should I do, Mr. Baggy Eyes?" He turned his head and outstretched his hand to her. "Come on, your coming with me, not like I have any choice."_

_She looked at him for a moment before taking his hand. "I'm Houmei, who are you?"_

_He looked annoyed but answered while leading her away." Sanzo."

* * *

_

"Houmei! Sanzo!" Anzu screamed as both of them were tossed down by another tremor. A groan above her made her snap her head up. Her part of the lighting side was coming down. "Anzu! Watch out!" Yuugi screamed, trying to get to the stage but Jou held him back. "Yuugi! Don't you'll be crushed!"

A body tackled her as the set came down upon them. "It's alright, I have you." He whispered in her ear as a green light shimmered around them. Amelda's body was stretched over her own, the green light was coming from behind him. His stone around his neck reflected it in different directions. She assumed it was a light that landed on him.

The tremors stopped abruptly. Anzu could hear people clambering up to the stage, the whirling of an ambulance grew louder. Amelda grunted as the light faded, his body pressed closer to hers. Her head was pressed against his chest as he struggled to lift the beam. He did after Jou and Yuugi lifted several smaller ones off of it.

"Anzu!" Yuugi quickly pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back before gently pushing back from him and leaning on Amelda's shoulder. "I'm okay, thank you…Amelda."

Amelda and Yuugi helped her to her feet as a small form tackled her midsection. "Mokuba, you're okay right?" she asked down to the boy. He nodded and released her. "Big brother took care of me." Anzu nodded weakly before gasping. "Keiko! Tohru!"

Both girls were unconscious. Honda had his cousin securely in his arms and Keiko, surprising enough was in Kaiba's arms. Anzu breathed a sigh of relief when she saw no flesh wounds on them.

"Sanzo! Wake up, please!" They all turned to the far end of the stage. Anzu broke into a run on shaky legs to the other end of the stage. Houmei was kneeling over a bloody and knocked out Sanzo. She turned to Anzu with wide and tear filled eyes. "Anzu, help me get this thing out of him!" She motioned franticly to the blood piece of metal extending from the man's stomach.

Anzu nodded and scrambled behind Sanzo, Houmei next to her. "Now!" both girls struggled to sit him up, the metal sliding out slowly him. Sanzo groaned and his eyes fluttered slightly. Houmei ripped off her shirt, not caring if men were around, and pressed it against his wound as a team of paramedics arrived with a stretcher. Two of them lifted Sanzo onto it. Another pulled the girls away from him.

Houmei ducked under his arms and ran to Sanzo's side. "I'm not leaving him." She stated stubbornly. The paramedic scowled at her but allowed it. Anzu looked to the spot on the broken stage where Sanzo laid, a blanket of blood covered it.

"Anzu!" She looked up abruptly. Naste was running towards her. Before she could stand the older woman hugged her tightly. "Are you alright? What happened?" Anzu tried to speak but she couldn't find the voice to. Instead she sobbed into Naste's jacket mutely.

"Anzu? What's wrong?" Yuugi asked resting his small hand on her shoulder. His eyes gained a sad look when she didn't answer him. "It's shock, don't worry, it's not you." Naste assured him as another paramedic wrapped a blanket around Anzu and pulled her from Naste and towards another ambulance.

Amelda stared at the leaving vehicle before jumping off the stage and running towards his motorcycle. _That was definitely not a normal tremor. _

Jou noticed him running off and started after him, "Hey! Hold on a minute!" he called but Amelda made no signs of stopping. "Yuugi does he know something we don't?"

Yuugi looked around the mess that was one of Domino's most famous attractions. "I doubt it Jounochi-kun. I don't think anyone can explain this."

Honda came over to the two and sat down on the stage edge. "It was just a tremor, they don't have plots."

Mokuba frowned, "How can you say that?" he yelled, all eyes turned to him with shock, except for Naste and Seto.

"What do you mean?" Naste asked him, getting to her feet.

Mokuba pointed to the cracks in the stage and then to where all the chairs were set up. "How can a tremor do this much damage to a stone stage but leave the seats intact? Incase you didn't notice, the tremors kept appearing every time Anzu or Houmei tried to get to each other. Right Seto?" he turned his eyes to his brother, who was staring at the cracks as well.

"Tremors do not have agendas. It's all about points of weakness and coincidence." He started to walk away from them, "Let's go, Mokuba. We've wasted enough of our time here." Mokuba sighed and jogged after his brother. "Besides, if it wasn't a tremor, then Mazaki and her little group planned this." Seto added coldly.

Jou growled and leapt at Kaiba, but was held back by Honda. "Watch it money bags! Incase you didn't notice, that guy had enough blood leaking out of him to donate—"

"Young man that will be enough." Naste said coolly, gazing at Kaiba's back. "There is no reasoning with some people." Jou stopped, "And just who are you, lady?" he snapped. Mokuba looked back for a moment, angry that Jou hag insulted his brother but it faded once he realized his brother was still walking.

Honda elbowed him, "That's Date Nasuti."

Jou's mouth fell open, "The kendo dude's chick?"

Naste cleared her throat loudly and both boys blushed. "Yes, I would have to agree with the young boy. While I was driving here, I found no disturbances. There is a reason to all this. Normal tremors do not target people."

The boy's features next to her seemed to alter. "Yes," he said in a deeper voice. "But why would a tremor target them?"

It was silent for a moment before a ringing broke the silence. Naste dug the ringing phone out of her bag and flipped it open. "Date Nasuti." She stated into it. The three boys looked at her strangely when her calm look became one of anger and surprise.

"Sir, I can't! No it's just that…yes, I'll be on the plane fist thing in the morning." With a sigh she put the phone away and rubbed her eyes. She looked at least ten years older suddenly.

"Something the matter, Date-san?" Honda asked politely. Naste looked up at him kindly. "You look so much like Tohru, Honda-san." She didn't answer his question but scribbled a note on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Give this to the girls, please? Keep them safe for me. There is no time to explain."

Honda took the note, puzzled, and pocketed it. Naste nodded and walked off in more then a rush.

Jou stared around them, aside from the team of reporters and a few random people gawking like idiots at them, they were the only ones there. "I think we should go visit Anzu and the girls now." As he said this a swarm of reporters was running towards them.

* * *

Amelda knelt down in front of Dartz, his eyes downcast. "Master Dartz, the tremors at the concert…" he began.

"Ah," Dartz spoke, viewing the destruction on the television. "Yes, I caused it." He said lightly.

Amelda felt a spark of anger ignite within him. "A man is in the hospital for severe injuries, sir, why would you cause this?"

"All a part of your assignment. Saving the girl only added to her trust of you. When you reveal your true intent, the blow will sting all the more." Dartz switched off the television and observed the stars. "You may leave."

Amelda rose stiffly and walked out of the room, only when he was out of Dartz's hearing range did he snarl and punch the wall, leaving a dent. _To play with lives for the greater good…_ he thought to himself. _To torment the already damned. Is this right?

* * *

_

Kio: Ah! And so the plot thickens like spoiled milk! Well, I have a poll for you guys. It will decide the fate of the whole story. I will be introducing a few OC's but no Mary-sues of Billy-Joel's. And they are as followed.

Nikolai a shy orphan boy of twelve from Greece. He's skills in art are what lead Dartz to put him under contract. Nikolai makes Tohru look impulsive and rarely ever comes out of his room. But is he hiding something more?

Seya a native Japanese girl that is the perfect example of a teen model. She's a pop star with an ego the size of a mars. She constantly tries to impress Amelda and loathes Anzu for supposedly taking Amelda away from her and will do anything to make her life miserable.

Holly loud, eats like a whale and does not know the meaning of the word fear. She makes up for it by performing dare devil stunts on wires. Despite her friendly nature she and her sister Taylor are completely loyal to Seya.

Taylor Holly's complete opposite. Taylor is mean, cruel and possibly a sadist. She hates the human race after her mother was killed in a factory accident.

Buckley an overly large teen with 200 pounds of bulky muscle. He set a record in his home country of Romania for lifting 300 pounds of solid steel above his head. Crude, rude and spiteful are three words that compliment him. Not charming or handsome by any means, he has set his sights on wooing Tohru by any means possible.

Kio: And now for the voting topics.

The triangle will be:

Seto/Anzu/Amelda

Yuugi/Anzu/Amelda

Seya/Amelda/Anzu

Hoshi Inc.'s OTHER secret weapon:

Reptiles genetically mutated to gather souls of humans and kill anything that gets in their way.

An plague of sickness.

(Common, vote for number one…)

Will Sohma Kyou have his "Super Kitty" powers (don't know Kyou just don't answer):

Yes

No

Kio: Whelp, there we go. Review and leave comments. No flames. I'll fix things as I go along. I'm out!


	4. Reflection

Kio: Hey guys, thanks a lot for all the reviews! I'm loving them, and if you have any song suggestions that are appropriate for this story let me know. By appropriate I mean no Britney Spears for Anzu and no rock for Seya.

Anzu and the Nekos are a rock band and Seya is every example of a pop star bitch.

_Dude!_ Yami to Hikari or Hikari to Yami

_Does this dress make me look fat?_ Anzu singing

**No** Tohru singing

**_You look fine_** Keiko singing

Nice Houmei singing

**Girl Power!** All

**Bold** What is happening in the pictures

Disclaimer: Don't remind me!

* * *

"…reports of the Sadako Accident are being broadcast all over the country. And channel 10 is the only station with real facts and interviews with people involved in the accident. Now may we present Chiisai Fay, with the real news."

The studio lights dimmed as the cameras focused on a man in his late thirties with sparkling black eyes. "Good evening, earlier tonight; the ever popular band Nekos…"

Behind him on a monitor a picture of the girls come up. The Nekos are all posed and smiling with small kittens in their arms. "…gave its first concert at the Sadako Arena. But after only two songs; at 7:20 things got sticky. Unexpected tremors rocked the stage, injuring guitarists, Honda Tohru and Yukimura Keiko, both are at Serene Hospital with a few broken ribs and a concussion.

"One individual was not so lucky. Let's roll the footage shall we?"

On the monitor a shaky film began to play. It zoomed in on the stage on Houmei as the lighting began to fall down. For a brief second it seemed as it if would impale the girl through the chest.

Out of no where Sanzo's form got in the way and took the metal through the stomach. Just as he began coughing up blood someone bumped into the camera man and the video went dead.

"As we can see, all tremors were targeted to the stage, a very suspicious target indeed. According to several witness accounts, their second row chairs felt little or no tremors. And as you can see, that young man appeared out of now where, in all the chaos it is highly unlikely that he would have been able to shield Ringo-san.

"Adding to the mystery is another name-less individual who was able to protect lead singer Mazaki Anzu from a pile of falling steel. Now the real question is left. Nekos: New singing sensation or public threat? This is Chiisai Kay, signing off." He held his grin until the light on the camera went off. "Where is Miki?" he roared.

"Right here, uncle I mean sir!" The cheery girl exclaimed, running towards him.

"I need more information! This can make our ratings go through the roof!" Kay said, calculating.

Miki frowned, "But, what you just reported wasn't the truth. Channel 10 is supposed to be about real news, not lies." She protested.

He grinned and rested a hand on her shoulder, "That was the truth Miki, do you honestly believe a tremor would target a rock band? It's all a hoax, a brilliant one at that but still a hoax."

"But, he was spitting up blood! Those girls were scared out of their wits! That was no performance, it was real!" she winced as Kay's grip on her shoulder tightened. All the charm in his eyes was gone as he whispered threateningly to her.

"If you don't have more information on this by the end of the week, you're fired." Miki gulped and nodded. He smirked confidently and sauntered off. Miki waited until he was out of sight, "Jimmy, get the car. We're doing some real under-cover work."

Kay watched her leave out of the corner of his eye and smirked again. He reached into his suit pocket and got out his phone and dialed a number on it. Almost instantly he said, "She's going to do it. Everything is going just as you planned."

* * *

"What a load of crap!" Jounouchi fumed as he shut of the television in the room with a growl.

He, Honda and Yuugi had arrived in Tohru and Keiko's room, please to see they were better off then they expected. Jou's mode stayed in "Big Brother" Mode until the news came on that is.

Tohru was extremely flustered and tried to get out of her hospital bed, "I have to go and tell them that's not what happened…" she sank back into her pillows when the pain in her ribs came back.

Honda was at his cousin's side in an instant, "Don't worry Tohru, the media is nothing but slime balls anyway. Half of what they say is absolute non-sense." He assured her. Yuugi nodded solemnly, he was sitting on Keiko's bed side where Keiko was reading over Naste's note.

The room was silent for a moment until Keiko growled in frustration and dropped the note in her lap. "What does she mean? "Stay away from Hoshi Incorporated". They're our employers! And we're under contract, we can't just quit!" she threw herself back down when she too felt her ribs aching again.

Yuugi picked up the note and looked it over. "I don't think she wants you guys to quit, just being cautious until she gets back. Like the "dark alley" concept."

Jou slapped Yuugi on the back heartily, "Damn Yuugi, is there a puzzle you can't solve?" Yuugi blushed and stumbled slightly. "Thanks Jou-kun."

"Yuugi-san is very good at puzzles." Tohru said with a smile. At this he blushed even further. "Aw, common guys, stop it."

"Wah!" Tohru immediately began bowing her head repeatedly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I'm really really sorry!"

Yuugi gulped and stared at the apologizing girl with worry.

_Mou hitori no boku, a little help would be nice right now._ Yuugi begged to the ancient pharaoh.

_Help? How can I help with anything?_ The spirit countered.

_Well…girls seem to take you seriously. Can you just assure her that you're not offended_?

He thought about it for a moment, _But what if she suspects that you and I are no one in the same?_

_Don't worry about it, she won't._

Yami opened his eyes and blinked for a moment. Tohru was still rambling off on how sorry she was, Honda had long since given up on calming her down and had joined Jou in his quest for decent hospital food, Keiko had fallen back asleep and was turned on her side, towards the window and away from the group.

With confidence and grace, he strode over to Tohru and tilted her chin up. She girl stopped talking immediately and looked up with wide, un-blinking blue eyes. "Ano…"

"Tohru, I can assure you that I am not at all offended. What Yuu-…I mean what I meant was that I was flattered when you complimented me."

Tohru blushed again and peered closer at his face. Yami stiffened as she examined his facial features. "You're not Yuugi-san…" she said confused. He gulped.

"Tohru! Yuugi!" a voice from the doorway shouted. They both turned to see Anzu, looking a bit weary but happy. Tohru forgot completely about him and opened her arms as Anzu hugged her gently, minding her ribs.

"Tohru, good to see you too. And you too…Yuugi." She looked up at him with a blush as Tohru released her from her hug. She pulled a chair closer to Tohru's bed side and sat down in it. "What's the damage?" she asked Tohru softly.

Tohru kept her smile, "Nothing that will scar us for life. I have two broken ribs. But poor Keiko has three and a minor concussion. She's okay though, the nice doctors did a great job taking care of her. How is Sanzo-san? And Houmei?"

Anzu shook her head sadly, "I haven't seen them. The nurses wouldn't let me near the E.R. I think it's because they believe I'm traumatized…oh! But don't worry, I was just a bit shocked that's all." She said the last part just when Tohru was just about to fuss.

"Anzu," Yami said, handing her the note. "Yagyu-san left this for you all to read." Her blush faded as she read the note. Her expression changed to worry.

"But, Naste is managing our group. Plus she has her whole family here. Why would Hoshi Inc. send her to America?" she asked. Yami crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, between the two beds and above the phone. "It's not about what Hoshi Incorporated wants, it's what Samui-Kagi wants."

Both girls turned to him. "What do you mean?"

Yami turned his gaze towards the window where the urban area of Domino was framed. "Think of Kaiba, what he wants and what Kaiba Corp. needs are two entirely different things. Often wants over come need. Samui-Kagi wanted Yagyu-san out of the way for some reason."

Tohru thought for a moment, "But why would Naste be in the way?"

Keiko, who had woken up now, joined in. "Think about it. Seiji-san would do anything for Naste right?" All head except Yami nodded. "And if Naste felt threatened by Samui-Kagi then wouldn't she say something to Seiji-san?" Nods again. "And what would the government do if one of Japan's most dignified and refined family turned its back on it?"

Tohru's eyes widened, "The nation would do anything to get them back! Even if it meant finding a way to shut down Hoshi Inc! The Date family is basically one of Japan's examples of living pride and honor! If Naste isn't around then…"

Yami finished for her, "Then Seiji-san has no reason to get involved. And if Seiji knows nothing of it and can't do anything about it. Hoshi Incorporated has nothing to worry about."

"Hey!" A brown haired boy interrupted from the doorway. Tohru recognized him immediately, "Goku-san!"

The boy crossed into the room, to Tohru's beside. "Tohru, where is Sanzo?" he said urgent voice. Anzu frowned and stepped between Tohru and Goku. "Look, you can't just bother her like this kid—"

The boy frowned, "I'm not a little kid lady. I'm older then you Miss High and Mighty." Anzu's face contorted to rage as he moved to talk to Tohru. Behind him, Anzu had picked up a vase and was moving to hit Goku over the head with it. Jou and Honda (who had completed their quest) entered the room to rip the vase from her hands and restrain her from throttling the boy. After a silent struggle the two were able to get her to settle down with a few threats of being force fed grated yams.

Keiko hid a smile, "That would be Son Goku, Sanzo's best friend and cheerful little antagonist."

Goku turned back to them, "Common! None of you guys know where Sanzo or Houmei are? Aw man!"

Anzu stopped her third degree glare on him, "You know Houmei?"

Goku gave her a dumb look, "A dur! Kind of hard not to when you live with her." Once again, Anzu had to be restrained.

"Down kitty down!" Jou shouted through laughter.

"Meow! Kitty got claws—ow!" Honda had been half way through his joke about Anzu when the feline in question delivered a sharp scratch to his face. Jou let her go before she turned on him.

"There's no need to ask for me. I'm already here." a tired voice from the doorway called. Houmei was staring at them all. Her face was grave. She was still in her costume and the blood stain still on her shirt.

Goku was on her in an instant, clucking over her like a mother hen. "Are you alright? I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner; manager was being a dick…dickens. Is Sanzo okay?"

Houmei bypassed all questions until she got to the chair on the right of Keiko. "He's…stable. He had an emergency surgery to stop the bleeding. He's lucky the metal missed his spine. It would have cracked in two instantly. But he's okay." She was close to a sob. Goku affectionately but his arm around her shoulder, she instantly buried her face in the red colored shirt of his uniform, weeping bitter tears.

The whole room felt a pang in their hearts. Each thinking the same. _Those two really care a lot for Sanzo in different ways._ Of course a nurse chose this time to ruin it.

"I'm sorry, but you are all going to have to go. Your disturbing everyone on this floor." She hissed.

"But we have a friend in-"

"No."

"But they need-"

"No!" they all stopped their pleading as the nurse left, giving them five minutes to clear out.

"What are we going to do?" Jou asked. "This place is an hour drive from here, I don't think we'll be able to hitch hike again."

"Why don't you all stay at our place?" Goku asked. Houmei had quelled her crying and was gazing at them. "Yes, that would work. Our apartment is a ten minute walk from here. Goku will be able to show you."

"But Houmei, you must be beat, why not come back with us?" Goku asked, frowning. She shook her head and stood, heading for the door. "I'm staying with him. I'll see you guys in the morning." Before anyone could comment she was out and gone. Yami rose to run after her but Goku shook his head.

"Don't bother; she can outrun a cheetah if she felt like it." Goku said with a sigh. "She's going to get herself sick one of these days."

"Yo, Goku. Can we stay at your place?" Jou asked without a trace of modesty. Anzu groaned and brushed back a few blue and brown strands of hair from her eyes.

Goku nodded, "Yeah, we'll have a party!" he and Jou were slapping each other on the back heartily as they made their way out of the room, all worries vanishing until further notice.

Yami switched back to Yuugi and the sweet boy wished both girls well and waited with Zen like patience for the others. Honda nodded to Keiko and hugged his older cousin tenderly and went to join Goku and Jou's merriment.

Anzu hugged Keiko and then Tohru, "Are you guys sure you don't need me to stay?" she asked, worried.

Keiko smiled and patted her on the shoulder, "We're okay, not worry." Tohru nodded, "You don't have to trouble yourself Anzu-chan. We're fine here. Just go and get some rest and visit us soon." Anzu sniffled as they shared a group hug before she exited the room. Closing the door quietly.

* * *

Goku led them to their small, two bedroom apartment. If Mai would have been with them she would have fainted from the tackiness. The carpet was purple shag, black cabinets in the kitchen, posters of various fast food restaurants last but not least a hamster running on a wheel on a paper covered center table.

Yuugi whistled, "And I thought Jounouchi-kun's room was a disaster area…"

Goku blushed and rubbed the back of his head wile kicking off his shoes. "It's all Sanzo and Houmei, those two are having a decoration war and it's at a draw currently. Though I must say, she burned him with the carpet."

He led them further into the war zone. A drum set was placed in one corner of the living room; a mean looking dog statue was placed on a chair. Honda sniffed. _Hey! Cool, I gotta know who built this_. He walked closer to it and stoked its side. The fur rose and a loud growl came from its chest. _That's no statue! _

"Yikes!" he fell back wards as the monster of a German shepherd jumped off the chair and barked at them in a way that just _screamed_. **You're in my house, bitch!** Yuugi and Anzu jumped and hid behind Jou, who was shaking like a maraca at a fiesta.

Goku scowled and shooed the beast away. "Go, Kiba. Move it! That's right…you over grown fur ball, you better run! I'll take the whoop ass on ya!" the dog retreated down the hall and slipped into one of the bedrooms. Blushing Goku turned to the shocked teens. "Sorry about that. Sanzo's dog. He came in right after Houmei brought in Cuddles." He pointed to the hamster that was running on the wheel like pork chop was at the other end.

Honda scrambled to his feet, "I wasn't scared of that mutt. Just a bit shocked." Jou snickered behind him as Yuugi and Anzu stepped out from behind him. "Yea, and that shock almost made ya pee ya pants right?"

"Why you!" Honda lunged at the boy and tackled him. There was an all out battle going out on the shag carpet. Goku grinned and jumped over the two to land on the black couch. He patted the seats next to him. "Hope on the horse, she seats three." Yuugi and Anzu stepped over the two feuding boys to sit next to him. Goku turned on the television on with a remote.

"…Nekos: Band or Banishes?" he scowled and turned the channel, noticing Anzu's pale look. "Harpies! Trying to suck out our children's souls!" Goku threw his hand in the air and clicked it off. "I give up!"

Anzu was glaring knives at the television. "How can people be so damn stupid! Does anyone know that three people we know are in the hospital and one is in bad shape? And here I thought I could trust the news…" she slumped in her seat. Yuugi put a hand on her shoulder.

Jou finally ended up sitting on Honda to finish their battle. "Don't worry about those punks, Anzu. We all know that was a freak tremor. You can't flush a goldfish with out crying, how would you plan a disaster?" Honda made some muffled comment into the carpet but Jou ignored him.

There was silence, except for the squeaking of a hamster on a wheel. Jou got off Honda and sat down next to Yuugi. Honda sat up and leaned against the couch, staring at the black screen.

"What is someone did it one purpose?" Yuugi said quietly.

Jou thought for a moment, "You might be on to something Yuugi. With all the freaky stuff that's been going on, it must have some connection to the…" at this time he realized that Goku was staring at them in wonder and suspicion.

"What weird stuff?" he asked firmly and unusually serious.

Yuugi gulped, "Nothing at all Goku-san."

Anzu nodded, "Just teen talk, you know how it is."

He frowned and leaned closer to Yuugi's face. Yuugi was sweating bullets as Goku examined his large violet eyes. "What are you hiding? Common, you can tell me. Please? Common, spill it."

Jou's jaw dropped. _How can he just give up his suspicion like that?_

Yuugi coughed, "Well, we mean about what happened during Battle City. I don't know if you heard but some freaky things were happening up there, people fainting all of a sudden, hot flashes. I thought maybe someone could have been causing it at the concert just like in Battle City."

This was enough for Goku, he leaned back. "Who can create tremors like that in less then a few weeks? Ah! Who am I kidding? You can't just cause a tremor or what ever. You guys don't get enough sleep." He yawned loudly. "Speaking of which, I'm gonna go get some myself. You guys can crash out here; I'll see ya in the morning." As he was saying this, he was already stumbling into his room. Loud snoring was heard five seconds later.

They waited a second before sighing in relief. Yuugi shook his head, sending his blond bangs in several directions. "I can't believe I almost let it slip."

Honda closed his eyes, "We have to be more careful. We can't exactly let everyone know there is a 3000 year old spirit inside your puzzle."

Anzu leaned over and thumped him on the head, "Thank you, Point Dexter." She said coolly. Jou chuckled but ceased when Anzu shot him a deadly glare. Yuugi yawned loudly, making everyone realize how tired they were.

"Why don't we all just get some sleep?" He suggested. "We won't be able to visit Tohru-san and Keiko-san if we're half asleep." Honda didn't need any further encouragement, he was curled up on the carpet and was asleep minutes later. Jou leaned against the couch, not sleeping but closing his eyes. Yuugi crawled to the other end of the couch and curled his legs against his chest and was instantly asleep as well.

Anzu leaned back as well, hoping to fall asleep as easily. Alas, the back of the couch didn't do wonders for her back. She tried curling in a ball…and nearly fell off the couch. She glanced at the carpet. Nope. And no way was she going to sleep in Houmei and Sanzo's room and risk Kiba ripping her a new mouth. She took a glance at Jou.

His messy blond bangs covered his eyes, his white vest was crinkled slightly from all the running around and mayhem it had been through. Anzu carefully crawled into her friend's lap and snuggled his stomach until she got comfortable. She felt Jou stiffen for a moment but then relaxed and ran a hand through her brown and blue tresses. _Thank you, Jounouchi._

* * *

"Damn!" Dartz slammed his hands down on the polished table, his pale blue hair coming out of its neat tie. His eyes glared at the oak doors that separated him from the rest of his office building. He looked down at the pictures from the concert and scowled again.

"He is ruining everything!" he yelled. His voice echoed around the empty conference room and came back to him. Dartz snack back into his chair, pale fingers clutching one photograph in particular.

It showed Amelda leaping from his seat, towards the stage, the Orichalcos stone glowing a bright green that stood out among all the other lights in the picture.

_The fool! He will pay for this! His orders were to remain still, regardless of anything else! _As these thoughts formulated in his head a small stone appeared, wrapped around his head.

* * *

Amelda studied the pictures he had taken from Dartz for what must have been the tenth time that night. After his confrontation with Dartz he had immediately gone to his room and bolted the door, ignoring Varon's question of what was eating him.

**Anzu's eyes were cloudy and dimmed over as she spoke to Yuugi and the rest of the group with the exception of Jounouchi, holding out a pair of handcuffs. **

A frowned marred his face as he flipped to the next one.

**Her eyes were clear now and she gazed in worry at the scene of her best friends dueling each other, where one would perish. **

_What is happening here? Her eyes don't even look like hers in half of these pictures. _He flipped to the next. This one really got him thinking.

**Anzu had a golden rod in her hand. She held it out threateningly towards a teen with platinum blonde hair and a deadly smirk. Her eyes were cloudy once more.**

_What was she thinking? I need more information. This is all far too abnormal to be ignored._

**The teenage boy now held the rod and had her backed up to the railing. Her upper body was leaning back as he got closer with a dagger. Her eyes showed no fear. **

With a groan of frustration, Amelda threw the pictures to the other end of his room. They met the wall and scattered all around, raining down over everything. One his dresser, his brothers burnt action figure wobbled a bit and threatened to fall.

Amelda slowly walked over to it. He stared at it for a moment before clutching it tightly to his bare chest. _Miiruko…I'm so sorry. _Wearily he placed it back on the dresser and climbed into his bed, pulling the blankets up to his well chiseled chest and placing his hand behind his head.

_I was scared wasn't I? I saw her, I couldn't stop myself. I failed Miiruko, I couldn't fail her. I am a swordsman of Doma, my mission is to purge this world of all humanity. So it can have a clean start, where there will never be war. But I protected the very thing I was supposed to crush. _

* * *

Honda giggled as something licked his face. "Shizuka…" he mumbled with a grin on his face. The licking continued, this time traveling to his ear. Hot breath panting in his face. Honda cracked open one eye. Above him was Kiba.

Kiba.

The dog.

Licking him.

Licking his face!

Honda sat up abruptly, bumping head with the dog (who growled and climbed back on the couch) and looking around franticly. He heard giggles.

Giggles.

Coming from behind the couch.

Honda pounced on the couch and was met with a horrible sight.

An instant picture of Kiba, licking his mouth. His brown eyes slowly advanced upwards. A hand was holding it. None other then Anzu's hand.

"Hey Honda," Jou said through bursts of laughter, "I think he wants you to call." Honda Hiroto was almost relieved. Jou would have killed him if he knew what he was thinking while getting those licks.

Yuugi grinned from ear to ear from his spot at the small table in the kitchen where he and Goku were seated. Jounouchi had actually done the cooking; they all knew Anzu was the type of person who could burn water with the burner off.

Anzu pocketed the picture as she slid into a seat next to Yuugi. Jounouchi joined her and Honda was left to sit next to Goku, who by this point was only concerned with shoveling rice into his mouth as fast as humanly possible.

"So, after we finish eating, how about we go to the hospital?" Anzu said after swallowing a clump of rice. A series of nods and grunts. She rolled her eyes. _Men!_

* * *

They finished breakfast shortly after, mainly because Goku, Jou and Honda took the liberty of finishing anything that remained on the plates for more then two seconds. After checking on a sleeping Tohru and Keiko the group went in search of Houmei. It was a shame they wasted the last instant photo on Honda.

Houmei was curled to one side of Sanzo with her two small hands holding on of his larger ones. Their noses were touching and their hair clashed together. Anzu and Goku were leaning over the couple with grins on their faces. Yuugi, being the only respectful one currently, waited politely by the door. Jou and Honda came up from behind Goku to stare at the napping couple.

"He looks a lot happier when he's sleeping."

"I'll say, I thought this guy has nothing but grr."

"Sanzo looks like a widdle kiddy." Goku snickered.

In the blink of an eye, a hand shot up and smacked all three on the head in one stroke. Sanzo's breathing had increased, he was awake. "If you idiots are done." One dropping purple eye opened and he slowly sat up, not showing any emotion. Beside him, Houmei stirred and sat up, dangling her legs off the bed.

"Feeling better?" Anzu asked her. Houmei nodded, "Now that I don't have to worry about certain people." She shot Sanzo a mock glare. He ignored it.

Goku rubbed his head tenderly, "Geez! You're in the hospital and you still find the strength to hit me." He whined. Sanzo shot him a one eyed glared before shutting his eye.

"If you were observant," he motioned to the I.V. hocked into his right arm. "Then you would notice that I'm be given pain killers via tube." Goku blinked. "Via?"

Sanzo groaned and fell back on the bed, "Stupid monkey…" he sighed. "Don't touch that." He barked at Jou with out even opening his eyes. Jou blinked and backed away from the switch he was about to press. Honda clicked his tongue. "Damn, you have to teach me how to do that."

Houmei hopped off the bed and looked towards Honda, "He can't teach you. He just has a sixth sense." Sanzo growled and pulled the blankets over his head. Houmei huffed, "Fine, I'll leave you to pout like a child."

When she got no response, she stormed out of the room, pulling Anzu with her. Yuugi wished Sanzo well and followed the two girls, pulling the door quietly shut.

Goku sighed and sank into a chair, "You could be a bit nicer you know? She was worried sick about you." Jou and Honda remained standing a respectful distance away from the two.

"I didn't ask her to. She knows I'm not going to change just because of a life or death situation." He answered from under the blankets. Goku looked to the two and motioned to the door. The two high school students nodded and exited in a less then silent fashion.

"Common Honda, we going to the food court!"

* * *

"I don't believe him! He can be such a jerk!" Houmei shouted. People near their table began to talk away hurriedly; some stared at her in shock. Twitching the shy-turned-wild girl twisted in her seat. "You got something to say? Bring it on lady!" The woman looked offended and was about to do just that until Anzu pulled Houmei back in her seat.

"Houmei," she hissed. "Calm down. Do you want to get us kicked out?" Houmei looked ready to snap at Anzu before she sighed and slumped in the booth. Both Anzu and Yuugi stared at her.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "It's just that it's so hard to get him to show any thing to me. I know, what you're thinking that is. _He just saved your life? Are you kidding? _I mean, not on a regular basis. Only when I'm in trouble or if he's anger with me. It's never just a daily smile with him."

Anzu stared at the older girl with pity. _How sad this it is. Two people in love but one doesn't know how to show it. _

"Houmei-san, maybe Sanzo-san just doesn't know exactly how to show his feelings but feels them. Maybe he just doesn't know how to act." Yuugi said kindly.

Both girls looked at him intensely before Houmei's face split into a grin. "Yuugi, I think you might be on to something! Anzu wasn't kidding when she said you were the King of Games."

Yuugi blushed as she leaned over to table to give him a peck on the cheek. Anzu caught herself glaring knives for a moment before scolding herself. _Get it together Mazaki. You can get jealous over every girl who shows affection to Yuugi or his darker half. Don't turn into a spiteful fan girl. No fan girl!_

Houmei saw her dilemma and reached across the table to hug Anzu. She whispered into her ear, "Don't worry, I got my own. Yours is sweet by I like mine spicy."

Anzu blushed the same color as Yuugi as Houmei leaned back in her seat. Both teens looked at each other and then back to Houmei. "Now, why don't we order something?"

Anzu shook her head, "Houmei, Naste was sent to America."

Houmei froze just as she was about to leave to get food. "Why? When?"

Yuugi spoke up, "Last night, after you left for the hospital. She was talking to us. And then she got a call. She gave Honda a note that asked you guys to stay away from Hoshi Inc. as much as possible."

She frowned, "But Naste is managing us…"

"That's exactly what I said." Anzu confirmed. All three sat in silence.

"Where is she?" Houmei asked finally.

"Somewhere in America on the West Coast. She didn't say when she would be back." Anzu answered.

Houmei groaned. "This is like a bad movie. Popular group of some sort experiences bad luck, group's friends are picked off one by one. And then, the baddy makes his appearance. This is just like what happened with all the Battle City stuff!"

Anzu groaned and let her head flop down on the table. "You make me feel so much safer, Houmei."

* * *

None of the occupants at the table noticed a camera flash, or a black tape recorder pulled back from under the napkins.

* * *

"What is this?" Chiisai Kay roared as he viewed the photograph and listened to the audio tape. "This isn't what I want! Miki!"

Miki sat patiently in the chair across from her uncle's desk. "It's the truth. They haven't a clue what happened." Inside she was smirking.

Fay groaned and tugged at his hair. "B-but this isn't interesting!" _Seya is going to dismember me! _"Miki, please! We need news! Fresh! Hip!" he stared desperately to his niece.

Miki observed her nails. "Well, they seem rather suspicious of Hoshi Incorporated. Jimmy and I can go undercover there and get the scoop in a month at the most." Kay paled but regained his composer and straightened his tie. "Forget it. Just keep me in check with what that group is doing." He said and waved dismissively.

After Miki shut the door to the lounge, Kay nervously made a call. His eyes darted too and from around the room. "We have a problem. I've done all that I can. You'll have to do it."

"I'll have to won't I?" a soft voice purred over the line.

* * *

**Six Month's Later**

"Amelda!" Anzu yelled as she spotted the red haired youth making his way to them. She ran off to meet him. Yuugi, Tohru and Keiko were reading over Naste's latest letter.

_Nekos and Co:_

_I'm working on a deal with a research company here. It's not very interesting. In fact, they don't even need me! It's all a matter of offering the right services and befits to these people. _

_My warning still stands. Keep your distance from Samui-Kagi as much as possible. I still don't know what his true intent is. Eyes like that hold no innocence…_

Anzu's mother was busy shooing Jou, Honda and Goku away from the food. Her father had left to get Sanzo and Houmei. "You can't throw a celebration if miracle isn't around to enjoy it."

Otogi was not present, he was in America for a major deal with Dungeon Dice Monsters. He did however lecture her about being more cautious. He made it seem as if SHE ran under the steel with a sign that said, _Hit me, I'm a woman!_

Lastly, Shizuka and Nikolai, a shy boy from Greece that did the art work for the Nekos and lived at the Hoshi Inc. Building, were chatting quietly. Nikolai made Tohru seem loud and impulsive. Not to Anzu's surprise, Shizuka only managed to pry a few words out of him. The only reason Honda and Jou were not hounding the poor boy was because they were convinced he didn't like her in that way.

Amelda slightly opened his arms as Anzu greeted him with a hug, only slightly did he hug back. She pulled away from him and gazed up with large blue eyes. _So clear…_

"You came!"

He raised a brow, "I never break my promises…" _Except…_

She glared at him, "You know what I mean. Aside from escorting me places, you never want to do anything fun." He returned the glare. "I'm not your little boyfriend. You can't expect me to be at your beck and call when I'm off the clock." He looked down at her expression of sadness as a wave of guilt spread over him. "But I can be for today."

Anzu squealed happily and dragged him to the rest of the party. Anzu's mother was on him in an instant. Amelda stiffened as the short woman circled him like a hawk. Once she got to his shirt she frowned. "So this is the infamous Amelda, you're the one who saved my Zu Zu's life?" Anzu blushed horribly at the nickname.

He could only nod as she continued her inspection. Before anyone could stop her she grabbed a hunk of Amelda's red locks and pulled him down to her level. He looked at her in surprise.

Everyone had different reactions to the tall man being pulled down.

Jou and Honda were shaking their heads sadly, they still remembered when Anzu's mother met them.

Goku and Yuugi were laughing hysterically.

Keiko and Tohru covered their mouths in shock. They didn't know better. Mazaki Rei only did this with boys with the exception of "Sweet little Yuugi"

Shizuka and Nikolai were blushing for the poor man.

Anzu's eyes widened ten-fold and her mouth dropped in horror.

"What are you doing? Walking around in a shirt like that! Honestly, what is up with children these days? First it was that ridiculous Magic Wonton Game-" her mouth yelled in his ear.

"Magic and Wizards!" Yuugi, Anzu, Jou and Honda yelled, taking great pride in the game.

"-And now you have the nerve to dress like that! In a short shirt that doesn't even cover all of the body, and in black buckles and gloves! With a black trench coat none the less! You don't fool me Mister! I see right through your act! Now!" she paused.

Anzu placed a hand on Amelda's arm, preparing to yank him out of her mother's vice grip. Amelda was twitching uncontrollably, for a moment it looked like he was about to strangle her mother.

"Now take good care of my Zu Zu for me. Ah, I remember when I was young. My mother gave Seta the exact same talk…" Anzu's mother's tone changed from the voice of some war goddess to a sugary sweet one. She let his hair free and backed up, winking at the two. "Well, I'll have to meet your family now…so much planning."

Anzu watched her mother walk away with a twitch, she was brought back when she noticed that Amelda was not reacting to her mother's actions. "Amelda?"

He chuckled and shook his head, turning to face her. "Your mother, she reminds me of mine. Embarrassing their child every chance they got." He laughed again bitterly.

She frowned. "You mother, is she…"

He bowed his head, shielding the anger in his eyes. "She died, in a war." He heard her gasp and the warmth from her hand left him. "I…"

He looked up, bitterness still in his eyes, "Save you pity. It happened along time ago."

They stood there, spellbound by each other.

"Head's up!" Jou yelled as a black and white ball propelled towards them. Anzu shirked and made a sloppy dive to the ground, brown and blue hair messed in ever direction possible.

Anzu looked up when she didn't hear Amelda snarling or her friends trying to apologize. What she did she was Amelda bouncing the soccer ball on his knee like it was nothing at all.

She got to her feet and stared at him. They all stared at him.

"What are you doing?" Jou asked, dumbfounded. All Japanese teens nodded, Anzu's mother hated sports of any sort with an undying passion and had gone back to the food. Nikolai giggled uncharacteristically.

This time they turned to him. He blushed and stopped. "He's playing soccer!" he exclaimed before going completely mute again and running behind Anzu's mother.

The group turned back to Amelda, who was still bouncing the ball. "You guys don't play soccer?"

Jou and Honda tugged at their collars. "We uh…thought you were supposed to throw it! It didn't go right though…"

Goku shook his head, "You play a game with that? I thought it was a rice ball…"

Keiko and Tohru were following the ball's every movement, transfixed.

Yuugi, Anzu and Shizuka blushed.

Amelda glared at all of them. "Well, the best way to master an art is to practice." He let the ball drop and placed his foot on top of it.

"I thought soccer was a sport." Honda mumbled.

Amelda kicked the ball at him suddenly. It hit him in the chest and Honda was knocked flat. The ball rolled back to Amelda. "Soccer is an art.Not just any sport." He said firmly. From the ground Honda whimpered.

Amelda straightened and looked the rest of the teens over. "Now, anyone who's ready to learn step foreword. Anzu and Jounouchi did with out hesitation. Keiko and Tohru shook their heads while dragging Honda back to the safety of the park tables. Yuugi bit his lip before backing up. Shizuka shyly stepped foreword.

Amelda nodded. "Now, soccer is an intense combination of a game and art. It requires stamina and speed. Strength is nothing, skill is everything." As he was speaking, Amelda was kicking the ball foreword moving in and out of invisible cones.

"Now, in soccer, you don't want to kick the ball head on with your shoe. Use the instep. This way you have absolute control over the ball. If someone where to try and get in from me I can do this." He stopped abruptly and rolled the ball back swiftly with his shoe.

Amelda flipped his hair back and looked at the three, "Now. Discard any weighted clothing and high heeled shoes. And that includes you, Anzu. I don't think seeing you trip in those clown shoes will make a good headline." Anzu huffed, but kicked off her blue platform shoes.

Shizuka was giggling beside her, removing her pink sandals and white sports vest. It was a nice July day and the grass was dry but not soaking. Anzu grinned and took off her white jacket, leaving her yellow and black shirt in plain view. On her wrists all fifty of Honda's gifts were settled, it took a half hour to put each one on and she was not about to go through with taking them off.

They met Jou and Honda in the middle of the field. Amelda had only discarded his jacket while Jou had taken off everything above the waist.

Anzu looked Jou over, "Jou, Mai's not around. You can stop trying to blind me." Jou snorted. "We'll see about that. According to Amelda here, some of the best soccer players are men!"

Amelda shook his head, "It's 50-50 for the battle of the sexes."

Shizuka gained a competitive edge. "Why don't we make it 49-51?" Anzu grinned and nodded.

Jou looked at his sister and friend for a moment, "So Amelda, should we send these girls home crying?" Amelda shrugged and nudged the ball towards Anzu. "Ladies first."

Anzu glared at him and bent down to pick up the ball with her hands. "No! Soccer is played with everything except your arms." Amelda scolded her. She growled and straightened and began rolling the ball back with her foot slowly. Both men howled in laughter.

"Shut up!" Anzu roared, kicking the ball straight for Jou's mouth. Jou blocked it with his head and it dropped in front of his foot. "Thanks Anzu. Your not gunna get it back now!" Anzu's face turned red as Jou kicked the ball past her. She remained twitching, but Shizuka gave chase to her brother and soon had the ball back, running in the opposite direction.

The smiled on the young girls face widened when Amelda tried to get the ball from her, "Anzu!" she side kicked the ball to the right, away from Amelda.

Anzu wasted little time in getting back in the game she ran with the ball, kicking it ahead. She hold hear Shizuka cheering and Jou cursing. She looked back, Amelda was hot on her tail. _Now or never!_ She kicked it.

Shazam! That puppy went straight through the two trash cans and rolled behind some trees. "Score!"

Shizuka ran up to her and jumped on her back. The two girls were screaming and cheering. Keiko, Tohru and Anzu's mom were smiling widely. Yuugi and Honda made a face and urged their fellow man to step it up.

Jou frowned, "Laugh it up ladies. Go get the ball Anzu." Amelda came up beside him and chuckled.

Shizuka sighed and got off Anzu's back. Anzu glared at the two before jogging off to get the ball.

* * *

Anzu looked around the forest. "If I were a ball where would I be."

"If you were a brat you would be right in front of me." A rich voice sneered from behind. Anzu whirled around. In front of her was Simamura Seya, the pop star of Japan.

Anzu glared, "You have a lot of nerve lady. Can I help you?" she grounded out venomously.

Seya advanced on her, long ebony hair swaying back and forth. She stopped in front of Anzu and looked down on her. With out warning she grabbed a chunk of Anzu's hair and pulled (hard) upwards.

Anzu stifled a cry and met Seya's glare head on. The woman suddenly smacked her cheek roughly. Anzu's head was tilted painfully. She felt tears gather in her eyes as Seya began to speak.

"I don't know what you game is, little girl." She hissed. "But if you try to steal Amelda from me, I will make you suffer in ways you never imagined.

Anzu bared her teeth in a beast like way. "Rule number one. Never mess with a Mazaki!" With years of experience in dance, Anzu twisted her leg to the side and delivered a kick of 100 power to her stomach. Seya cried out and released her as she fell down. Anzu took a moment to compose herself before turning her glare to the sniveling diva on the ground. Her make up was smeared and her eyes were puffy.

Anzu touched her cheek and winced. _That's going to leave a mark._

"Listen, I'm not trying to steal anyone. Amelda isn't stupid, I think he would know if I was. Now take your spoiled self home and stay out of my life." Anzu walked around her to go back to the group. She felt hands on her shoulder, suddenly she was pushed to the ground with someone's foot pressing down on her back.

Anzu groaned as the figure placed more pressure on her spine. She strained her eyes upwards and saw Seya, smirking above her. "Rule number two, little kittens should never try to fight a tiger." She said mockingly.

The foot pressed even deeper into her back. Anzu cried out loudly. Seya gave her hair one last yank before snapping her fingers. "Taylor, let's go. We don't want to waste anymore time here."

With a final twist on her back, Taylor lifted her foot. Anzu scrambled back, gasping and watching as the Seya and the dark Taylor retreated into the forest. She breathed in relief and fell backwards. Anzu winced at the pain in her back and cheek and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Anzu opened one eye to see Amelda leaning against a near bye tree with his calm gray eyes fixed on her.

Anzu blushed and closed the eye quickly. "Finding Nirvana." She answered, mentally rolling her eyes.

She heard him scoff and come closer. "You look like you got in a fight." Anzu opened her eyes and stared at him. "I feel like it too." Amelda slowly helped her sit up. She nearly fell backwards before he pulled her with little effort into his lap.

Anzu blushed as Amelda rested his chin atop of her head out of the corner of her eyes she could see a few ill mannered ruby locks sway in the breeze. "Who did you get in a brawl with." It wasn't a question. It was a _tell me now_ statement.

Anzu leaned back against him. Over the seven months of knowing him, she and Amelda had grown close. She could cry to him, tell him all her fears. And he listened! "Just some girl, a disagreement."

He grunted and remained silent. "Amelda?"

"What?" he asked shortly.

She ignored his normal tone. "What do you do, when someone does something bad to you? Do you fight them, or do you try to reason with them?"

He thought for a moment, "You have to decide if it's worth it. Is revenge going to help. Some cases it will, in others that pain will only get worse." His heart bled at the moment for his brother.

Anzu nodded and sighed. "I think I can hear my mother…"

Amelda stood abruptly, making Anzu fall back. "Will you get up? The loud girl and her baggy eyed man are here. Your mother threatened to rip ever hair out of my head if I didn't bring you back." Anzu scowled at him and stood on her own.

"Well! I wouldn't want that to happen." She stormed off before back tracking and picking up the ball and walking back, blushing. Amelda rolled his eyes and walked after her.

* * *

The moment they walked back into the clearing where the entire group was gobbling down the pizza, Anzu's shoes were thrown at her. By none other then her mother. She ducked to avoid getting hit in the head. Amelda was not so lucky.

Anzu placed a hand on Amelda's back, rubbing it. "It's okay…No you can still have children…yes I know she's crazy."

Her jacket suddenly came down over her head. "Anzu! Where were you?" Her mother screamed.

Anzu pulled the jacket off her head as her mother continued to rant. "I sent him in there to get you five minutes ago, and it has been six! What were you two doing in there?" Gasp! "Where did you get that mark on your cheek? Did you hit my daughter? You son of a-"

Both Anzu and Amelda were saved by her father from her mother. "Now, I'm sure Anzu has an explanation for this don't you?" Her father's blue eyes regarded both of them. Amelda straightened instantly. "I give you my word that I did not strike Anzu." He said solemnly.

Anzu nodded, "I just ran into something. That branch came out of no where." Both her parents looked at her for a moment before nodding. "Alright you two, go eat."

Both managed to get to their seats with out any more obstacles. Anzu seated herself next to Shizuka, with Amelda across from her with Jounouchi, who was busy inhaling a pepperoni pizza sandwich.

"So Shizuka, what made your brother decide to get his shirt back on? Old ladies checking him out?" Anzu asked to the younger girl.

Shizuka grinned, "Actually it was an old man." Both girls shared a giggle. Jou blushed and began to eat faster. Amelda cocked a brow at the two before helping himself to a small slice of pizza.

On her other side, Yuugi grinned. "Jounouchi-kun was too busy showing off at the time to notice."

The entire party shared a well earned laugh out of everyone (except Amelda). Jou did his best to ignore them but the blonde haired duelist was as red as a cherry.

Amelda watched them for a moment. A feeling throbbed inside his heart. It was all too soon replaced by darkness. _Murders will flock together to murder more._ His eyes narrowed and trained on his plate. Stained red from the pizza. _Just like the hands of every human on the planet._

* * *

* * *

Kio: Squee! An update! Now for review responses for the last chapter. I'll do this from now on, so feel free to leave suggestions or shout outs. Remember to vote!

Sailor Tiamat Oh don't worry. Dartz has more evil, less obvious plans up the wazu. Mokuba's comment will influence some things later with the media. I'll add more Yuugi/Anzu fluff in later chapters. ;)

Bubble Wheel By all means, give me suggestions. I love reading your comments. I would also like to thank you for reading the story even if you're not an Anzu fan. More Seto/Anzu fluff in later chapters coming up soon!

Fifilafemme Oh, he'll snap soon enough. I think he's crushing on her too. Update your stories woman! I'm dieing here! Your story influenced me to write this!

Slifer02 mutated reptiles away!

Review!


	5. Eye of the Storm

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except for the cards I made up and the Circle of Orion. Lestat too!

Note: Keep in mind I have no idea how the points go because every time I catch on they introduce some new rule. Forgive any mistakes. The other part of this chapter will come later in the month. Review responses with it. Thanks to you all!

* * *

Best friends Mazaki Anzu and Motou Yuugi sat on the boy's bed, a collection of dueling cards scattered around them. 

Yuugi examined one of Anzu's cards with a slight frown on his face. "No offence Anzu, but your deck is rather weak."

Anzu groaned and flopped backwards. "Yuugi," she whined. "I'm not a duelist. I can barely duel at all."

Yuugi looked up with a smile, "That's not true. You smoked Big 2 all because you had the right cards. If we just beef up your deck with some stronger monsters and a few magic and trap cards, you could get a lot better. With all that's happening, dueling skills can save your life."

Anzu sat up and eyed her childhood friend with interest. "You think so?" Yuugi nodded and picked up Anzu's deck and leapt off the bed. "Yuugi, where are you going?"

Yuugi eyed her in disbelief. "Anzu, I live above a card shop…" Anzu smacked her forehead and scrambled next to him. "Right!"

Both tip-toed down the stairs, hoping not to attract Grandpa from his task of making rice balls. Last time that happened, both were sick for weeks.

"…Shine on this life that's burning out!"

Both cringed, it was Grandpa singing a distorted version of the Nekos' latest hit: Shine.

After sneaking past Sugoroku, Yuugi lead her to the storeroom of the shop, where all the stock was. Yuugi pulled several boxes down before leading her to a table in the living room.

"These just came in a while ago." Yuugi said as he was opening the boxes. "I think you'll like some."

Anzu peeked into the box and gasped. "Yuugi! These are great!" The boy blushed and both began selecting cards out of the boxes. When they finished, they looked over each other's selections.

Anzu looked strangely at the card she held.

**Spirit Ox**

**Earth/Beast-Warrior/Effect**

**400/500**

A small, old man with great white horns atop of his head and dressed in a faded brown kimono gazed at her with the innocent eyes of a child.

"Yuugi, why did you pick this card? No offence but, most of my monsters can wipe the floor with him." Anzu said while staring with doubt at the picture.

Yuugi looked to another of Anzu's pick. "It has an effect that triggers this magic card-" he passed her a card with an image of a pouring waterfall: **Spring of Youth. "**And increases its attack by 2000 points."

Anzu nodded and placed both in her deck. Yuugi nodded and passed her the rest of the cards. Anzu's deck seemed to double in size, from the tiny 40 card deck it was, it nowmatched Yuugi's powerful one in size. "Thanks so much Yuugi, how much do I owe you?"

Yuugi blushed, "Anzu, you don't have…"

Anzu rolled her eyes and fished in her purse. "Yuugi, I would never try to leach off my friend. Well, there was that one time when you had yam-yams in your lunch but that's not the point." She handed him the required yen which Yuugi took, blushing.

"So! Our pretty girl has finally decided to update her deck!" a merry voice boomed behind them. Both teens screamed in shock and fell out of their seats and landed on one of the many giant pillows in the room, in a tangled pile of limbs and odd colored hair.

Grandpa laughed loudly, clutching his sides and shaking his head. "Hoho! You two are just as easy to scare as ever!"

Anzu growled at him and helped Yuugi up; the poor boy was frazzled for certain _reasons_.

"Grandpa," Yuugi said with a sigh while bending down to retrieve Anzu's purse.

The old man chuckled and placed a hand on Anzu's shoulder. "Now, Anzu, about that song I was telling you about. How about something along the lines of my neck, my back. Lick my-"

The old man didn't get a chance to finish his dirty lyrics, Yuugi had switched with Yami and the spirit had pushed (threw) the old pervert out of the room. Anzu flushed when his gaze turned on her, "Thanks, Gramps is a bit too much for me at some times."

Yami nodded and observed the girl before him. Her hair had grown longer in the past months and the dye had been freshly redone. Anzu was defiantly growing up.

"Please, sit. May I look through your deck, Anzu?" Anzu handed it to him carefully before sitting gracefully onto a pillow. Yami sat down and flipped through her deck at lightning speed, glancing at each card before flipping to the next.

He stopped suddenly and handed it back to her. "Yuugi and yourself made very wise choices, Anzu." He stopped and looked down the table. "Your birthday is soon?"

Anzu nodded a bubble of excitement in her throat. "I-it's in 18 days." She said timidly.

The spirit looked back up at her and smiled, "Are you planning anything?"

Anzu nodded, "There's going to be a concert in two weeks, after it ends we're just going to set it up at there, at the Stardust Village. You two are still coming right?"

Yami nodded and gave her a million dollar smile, "Of course, all of us will be there. We wouldn't miss it for the world, Anzu." Violet met blue as the two teens stared at each other in silence. A thread was woven between the two. Slowly Yami leaned fore ward slightly. _Is he?_

Anzu closed her eyes after Yami's slid shut. Four inches…three inches…two inches…

Apparently, the Gods were conspiring against her.

**Shiki Shiki Bom Bom!**

Both of them jerked back wards as Anzu's cell phone brought them back to Earth.

Blushing, she brought it out o her purse and answered it, getting up and moving into another room.

"Anzu speaking,"

"Where are you!"

"Amelda?"

A growl. "No! I'm the Easter Bunny from Hell! Of course it's me! Why aren't you at your house? I've been waiting at your house for an hour, your mother has tried to feed me cookies-twice- and your father keeps asking what we're naming the kids!"

Anzu had the phone an arms length away from her ear at this time, but she could still hear him. When he died down, she returned it next to her ear.

"Why are you getting _your_ panties in a twist?" she growled, he gasped at the word panties. "I was at dance practice and I went to visit Yuugi. Is that okay with you?" she asked irritably.

"No! You have to be in Kyoto in two hours! Most likely you're not even dressed so there goes an hour and that leaves me with an hour to make the two hour trip to Kyoto!"

"That was today? Amelda I'm so sorry I'll be home right away, I'll get changed in five minutes and maybe you can just go a few miles over the speed limit…"

A scoff. "Don't worry about _my_ driving. Don't think I don't know how _your's_ went." He hung up.

Anzu glared at the phone, as if trying to use it to send Amelda the third degree. Seeing is how the phone appeared to be laughing at her she put it away and put her jacket back on. She walked back into the room Yami was seated in. "I have to go. That Wildlife Preserve thing is today, I'm sorry."

He stood and smiled, "No need for apologies, we understand." He escorted Anzu out of the game shop after waving goodbye.

The instant the door closed Anzu broke into a run, all the stamina built from dance was being tested now. Leaping over trash cans and dodging old people. Suddenly her path was blocked by a mass of teenage girls.

One, wearing a red shirt with a glaring tiger on it, stepped fore ward, Anzu gulped.

"Are you Mazaki Anzu?" the girl asked shyly. Anzu nodded slowly, taking a step back.

"Can I have your autograph?" The mass began to run towards her. Anzu's eyes bulged as the mass surrounded her. Papers and pens being shoved at her from all angles. Anzu signed and few while being pressed from all sides. Someone tried to rip out some of her hair as a memento that was the last straw. "Look! It's Godzilla!" Anzu shouted while pointing best she could.

"Where!" The entire crowd turned and she was free. Anzu wasted no time in running the rest of the way to her house, her fan group on her heels. By the time she threw open the door to her house; she was going so fast that she tripped on the carpet after kicking the door shut.

Amelda looked up from the magazine he was reading from the couch. "Good to see you decided to show up."

Anzu groaned and dragged herself to the stairs. "I'll be ready in a minute, Sunshine and Joy." She mumbled the last part under her breath with venom.

"What ever you say." He muttered back, turning the page just as Anzu's mother came out with more cookies.Anzu's mom was now six months pregenate and was beingstrangly...timid.Amelda groaned inside. _If that woman feeds me anything more, I'm not going to fit in my clothing. _None the less when she left he began to munch on the sugar cookies.

Anzu fixed her hair neatly and placed it in a neat bun at the base of her neck. She was dressed in the gown that Otogi had bought her with a pair of ebony chopsticks crossing at the top of her head. She slipped on a pair of white dress shoes and exited her room.

Amelda was waiting at the door, a sugar cookie in his mouth, chewing. Anzu's mother was cooing while taking pictures. Her father met her at the end of the stairs and hugged her. "My little girl is all grown up." He whispered. Anzu hugged her father back, "You do know, this isn't a date."

He released her and sweatdropped, "Let an old man pretend, Anzu." He said with a smile. Anzu walked to the door to stand next to Amelda. "Now, you two have fun. No funny business." Her father said with humor.

Anzu looked to Amelda, who was still chewing his cookie. "Careful, your going to choke on the if you don't swallow." She joked. Amelda swallowed instantly and walked out the door. Anzu followed, closing it softly.

When Amelda said he would be speeding, that was an understatement. A Godzilla sized one.

Anzu yelped and tightened her grip on Amelda's waist as they sped on the empty highway. They were about ten minutes away from Kyoto and going way over the speed limit. Amelda was confident that they wouldn't have any problems but Anzu had her doubts.

Suddenly, he hit a bump and the motorcycle was airborne. Anzu screamed loudly as they came back down. Her bun had slipped out long ago and the chopsticks joined them soon after. Normally she complained about her hair not having enough lift, but today was an exception; the wind gave it all the lift she needed.

By the time Amelda had pulled into the parking lot it was exactly 6:01. One minute late.

"You can let me go now." Amelda growled at her when Anzu still refused to release him.

"Not until I'm sure you have the keys in your pockets and don't pull another stunt like the one at the gas station." She shot back.

"I was not kidding when I said you had one second." He said smirking.

Anzu tugged on his hair sharply before letting him go and smoothing her outfit, which had surprisingly remained neat. Amelda glared at her before pocketing his keys and getting off. Tugging once again at the black tie he was forced to wear.

Anzu glared back before walking fore ward, towards the entrance of the building. Amelda groaned and jogged to catch up with her before offering his arm, which she took.

The building was very nice, built of white marble and black colored bricks. It turned out the preserve was built specially for reptiles, large ones at that, no friendly turtles. People were walking about, watching the videos on the animals set up around the main room.

"Snakes? Why snakes?" Anzu asked Amelda, who was staring at an information panel.

"M-…Samui-Kagi has a deep love for snakes and serpents." Amelda kicked himself for nearly saying Master Dartz. Anzu nodded and walked away to look around.

Anzu drifted down the hall, people became less scarce the farther she went in. Anzu saw way and the end of the hall. There was a pit the size of her living room and her parent's room combined. The pit was surrounded by fiberglass that came up to her waist and tall tropical plants reached over the top and brushed against her.

Anzu peered down, resting submerged in a pool of water were four massive crocodiles. Each one was about as long as a minivan with a mouth full of teeth. Anzu shivered when one opened its eyes and glared at her from under the water.

"Better be careful, that one is evil." A female voice said from behind. Anzu turned suddenly and felt afraid at first glance at the girl.

Her hair was a flaming red, brushed up and then allowed to droop downwards. Unlike Anzu she had not dressed up for the event and was in a white shirt with buckles tightened around her chest, neck and arms. The pants were also the same style.

"You!" Anzu exclaimed. _Oh no! That Taylor girl! _

"Taylor" laughed and shook her head. "No, I'm Holly. Not to be confused with Taylor, my twin sis. You're Anzu?"

Anzu nodded shakily. Holly's grin widened. "Nice to meet you!" she boomed suddenly and shook Anzu's hand with excitement. Anzu shook back, relief flooding over her.

"So, do you have a contract with Samui-Kagi as well?" Anzu asked when Holly released her. The other girl nodded.

"My sis and I have a duo act. She uses the wires and I just mess around on top of them." Holly said with a shrug, looking back to the napping beasts. "Looks like you got suckered into coming here as well?"

Anzu stared as well; the one beast was still glaring at her. "Sadly yes, the prospect of being sued and whining to my mother does not appeal to me."

"You're mom's a lawyer? Does she seriously drink blood?" Anzu laughed. "Only on Mondays and Birthdays."

Holly joined her, unsure if Anzu was kidding or not. "You're joking right?"

Anzu winked and walked around the pit. The crocodile's eyes followed her and it moved its massive body off of the others, out of the water and onto the dirt that surrounded the pool, head raised and jaws opened, hissing loudly. Anzu shivered and tried to glare back at it but its eyes seemed even more red that before. "Holly, do you…" Anzu turned to ask the girl her question but found that she was gone. "What on Earth…" she began.

**Dagger…**

Anzu spun in a circle and bumped into something. Someone to be more exact. _And someone that smells very good._

"Mazaki, back away from me and maybe I won't sue."

Anzu looked up slowly, into the eyes of the cold hearted CEO himself. Seto Kaiba. He was dressed in a three piece suit, black slacks and jacket with a white dress shirt. Hair combed neatly as always and a scowl on his face complete with the complimentary glare.

She blushed and stepped back, "Did you see where Holly went? Tall red head?" He frowned at her.

"Mazaki, I saw no one while I was walking down here." He smirked. "Just you making cow eyes at that animal." Anzu stood there, dumb founded for a moment before flushing hotly.

"I was not!" she huffed and crossed her arms. "That- that thing! Was trying to eat me. Its eyes were glowing and everything. It's possessed!" He scoffed and moved over to the pit and glared down.

"Possessed eh? Right Mazaki, it is so possessed. Would you look at that, it's sleeping in water!" he said sarcastically.

"What?" Anzu hurried over to the pit and pressed her face against the glass to clearly see the beast. Indeed he was lying in the water, apparently sleeping. She frowned and shook her head, turning to the glaring boy. "I know what I saw Kaiba."

He scoffed and pulled and envelope out of his suit pocket and extended it to her. "Mokuba wanted me to give this too you. Why he is concerned about you, I have no idea."

Anzu's fingers had barely touched the white paper before he dropped it. Groaning, Anzu bent down to retrieve it. At the same time, Kaiba's fingers brushed against hers in their own quest to retrieve the paper.

What happened next was quite humorous. A person peeking down the hallway would laugh at the ridiculous antics that were to follow.

Both wheeled back at the same time, bursting fore ward to snack the envelope before the other. In result; both heads colliding with each other. Identical curses as both fell flat on their posteriors

Seto was back on his feet in a flash, Anzu followed after tucking the letter inside her purse. Both looked at each other and turned their head away.

"Hey!" It was Holly. The redhead grabbed Anzu's fore arm suddenly. "I was looking for you, Dartz wants you to cut some ribbon—hey," she looked at Kaiba with interest. "Anzu!" she scolded. "You're not here to shoot down guys." She turned to Kaiba with a cheeky expression. "Look, she'll call you. I promise."

Anzu did a sharp intake of breath as Kaiba gave both women the iciest glare in history, Anzu could have sworn the room dropped several degrees in temperature. For a moment she thought her was about to whip out his deck and challenge her to a duel for her life. Kaiba only turned on his heel and stalked with grace out of the hall.

Anzu had little time to wait before Holly dragged her to another room. A makeshift stage was already step up and more members of the news were set up. Once again, Holly seemed to vanish once more. She saw Dartz, standing on the stage, looking calm but highly agitated.

Anzu made her way to stand to the side of him as he began to speak.

"It is with great pleasure, that I proudly announce the opening of this new branch of the Japanese Conservation Reptile Protection Foundation here in Kyoto. As you all know, the reptiles featured in this preserve are quite rare. In fact, our resident groups of redeye crocodiles are a tiny minority of an already small population.

"We hope that by educating and informing the people about each one of these beautiful animals that they will come to want to protect them as much as we at Hoshi Incorporated do. Now to official open; is Mazaki Anzu."

The crowd clapped as Anzu grasped the bright green ribbon that was tied around two of the Greek style pillars that held up the building. She paused as the media took pictures before ripping the ribbon. People started to clap, but inside, Anzu was grim.

_This is all way too much pressure. I can't drop a pencil in the hall with out it becoming the front page! Those things? Wonderful animals? Ha! That's a nice one!_

Anzu groaned and leaned against the wall. She was bored out of her mind. In the last hour, 20 men over the age of 50 and 3 women had tried to dance with her. Amelda was no where to be found, if he was in range, she would grab him so no one else would approach her.

Seto, darling!" a high voice called out. Anzu turned her head to see a tall, skinny blond latching onto Seto Kaiba's arm. Kaiba himself looked deeply agitated like a caged wolf. The woman seemed oblivious to his anger and was flirting shamelessly with him. Anzu would have smirked in triumph if she didn't spot the short old man making his way to her. She did what any girl in her position would have done.

She grabbed Kaiba's hand.

"Kaiba," she said with a soft and worried voice that even made her sick to her stomach. "You told me we were going to dance. What happened?"

Seto stared down at Anzu with confusion for a moment, but got the hint after she mouthed something to him. Swallowing his pride, he looked down at her and answered.

"I was…detained." He looked at the woman with an icy glare. She released him instantly and moved away, not before sending Anzu the most evil glare in the history of man kind. Anzu looked back and saw the short old man with a perverted grin on his face.

Quickly she pulled Kaiba away from the wall, where the woman had him cornered like a wild animal, and began to dance slowly with him.

"Mazaki!" he hissed. "What are you doing?" never the less, he was dancing as well with her.

Anzu glared at him, "I just saved you from Buffy the Man-slayer, and you can save me from horny looking old man right behind us." She jerked her head back and he followed her gaze. His eyes widened a tiny bit before returning them to normal.

"Fine, only for a while. And if the mutt finds out about this…" He threatened.

Anzu rolled her eyes, "I know, I'll never work in this country again, or you'll kill all my loved ones and hide the remote from me."

He didn't answer.

Amelda was mad.

Mad that Anzu was dancing with a monster.

Mad at himself for caring if she was or not.

Pissed beyond all levels at Kaiba for existing.

He scowled deeply and leaned back into the shadows. A few bimbos had come up to him, but one look sent them packing. Dartz had left after the ribbon was cut and Varon and Raphael were most likely at Doma head quarters, playing cards or something else.

Amelda resisted the urge to strangle every single person in the building, they had the money to spend and waste while there were people all around the world in trouble. Children like the ones in his home country hungry and homeless by war. A war that they never asked for.

Wearily, he ran a hand through his red mane. _Why can't this whole thing just end? This party is ridiculous. _

"Are you bored Amelda?" Seya.

Hiding a sneer, he glared at the woman. "What do you want, Seya." He asked coldly.

The ebony haired woman smirked and rested a hand on his bicep. "That wretched girl has been talking about you with that Kaiba-boy." As Amelda tensed drastically she smiled and continued. "Their whispering about you now, about the way you look, dress, even the way you talk." Indeed, Kaiba and Anzu were talking, but not about Amelda. "He called you a low class loser. She agreed with him."

Though Amelda didn't notice, a green ring was glowing softly on her right hand. His eyes drooped slightly before they snapped back open, and Seya sauntered away cockily.

Anzu was approaching him, her eyes alight. "These you are!" she exclaimed happily.

"I lost you in the mass of people." She looked at him for a moment. Was that anger in his eyes? "Amelda, are you alright?"

He glared intensely at her before answering, "Let's go."

* * *

Sorry if this is rushed and all, the next part will be better. 


	6. Walls

Seto silently unlocked the door to his bedroom, discarding his shoes and tie the moment he locked it. He was in the process of changing into his night clothes when the light suddenly came on by his desk. Seto froze.

His high back office chair turned around, and there. Was his little brother, Mokuba. A stern father expression on his face and arms crossed over his chest. "It is 11:01, Seto. You left at exactly 9:10. I called map quest. It takes an hour and fifty minutes to get here. Where were you for the unaccounted minute?"

Kaiba sighed and sat on the bed, Mokuba was next to him in an instant. "Alright Seto, just playing. So, was it a boring Green Peace thing like you expected?"

His brother nodded and finished tugging on his sweat pants. "That Dartz, he is a complete embarrassment to the corporate world. I don't like the looks of him. His company doesn't even have a clear focus. That makes him dangerous."

Mokuba nodded, "Don't worry Seto. It'll never rival Kaiba Corp. I bet it'll go under in a year or two any way."

Seto scoffed. "Anzu doesn't seem to think it will." As soon as her name left his lips, he was regretting it.

Mokuba pounced on his brother and shook him. "Anzu was there! And you two talked! Details, details!"

Seto groaned nearly, and took a deep breath and spilt the beans.

* * *

Anzu glanced up at Amelda through tired eyes. They had been riding at a nice fifty mile per hour rate and she must have fallen asleep at some point and she woke up as soon as he got off the bike and she fell fore ward and smacked her nose. She her she sat, holding a red nose, cold and tired.

"Amelda? What are we doing here?"

The red head in question glared at her with malice, stopping any further protest. "The man you were… dancing with." He spat out the word dance as if it were a curse. "Do you know who he is?"

Anzu yawned and nodded, not fully understanding what he was saying. "Kaiba Seto, a fellow classmate and Yuugi's—"

"He's a sick bastard!" Amelda yelled, grabbing her shoulders roughly. Anzu's eyes snapped open when he squeezed down, hard. "I don't know how you can even stand to touch him. He is scum! The worst kind of it!"

Anzu moved to push him away with her hand, "Amelda! Stop it!"

He grabbed her wrist before she could shove him and pulled her to her feet, staring eye level with her. "I can't believe you. You're just as sick as the rest of them." Anzu winced as his grip on her wrist tightened.

After he tightened his grip, Anzu when into panic mode and pushed him, hard. Amelda stumbled back and fell down the hill on the side of the road, still holding Anzu.

They stopped several times, one pinning the other to the ground, the other pushing them off and pinning them in turn. Amelda finally ended up on top of her, straddling her waist. His frame was stretched out over her, pinning her wrists in his hands and his nose nearly touching her. Both were panting from the trip down the hill.

Anzu panted while glaring up at him. Something in his eyes seemed far away. Like this wasn't Amelda she was talking too. "Amelda," she began, trying to slip them over but he held strong. "Amelda, stop it." She ordered softly.

Amelda stared down at her in wonder, he could tell he was speaking but no words were reaching him. His head was spinning like he was drunk but he knew he wasn't. _What am I doing? Why do I… Anzu, what's wrong with me…_ It seemed the minute he thought her name; someone grabbed hold of his heart and twisted it. Amelda gasped lightly and turned his head away from her.

Anzu easily flipped him when his attention was diverted. _What is his problem? One minute he looks ready to strangle me, the next he's in pain!_ Anzu broke free of his hold and shook him by the shoulders. "Amelda! Snap out of it!"

His eyes snapped open, for a moment the gray orbs were cloudy and dull but soon they went back to their sharp and hard normality. He stared at her for a moment before roughly pushing her off of him and sitting straight up, staring blankly at the ground.

_Seya!_ He growled to himself. _Damn her, how could I have been so stupid! That lying wench deceived me. When I get my hands on her she'll regret the day she ever--_

He stopped when a small hand was outstretched before him. Amelda looked up, shocked. The hand belonged to Anzu, who was smiling at him. Dumbfounded, he took it and she helped him to his feet. "Anzu, I—"

**SLAP!**

Anzu huffed, her hand still outstretched, her blue eyes burned with anger.

Amelda slowly brought a hand to his stinging cheek. She had slapped him!

Anzu took a deep breathe before going off on him. "Fist off, don't ever under any circumstances insult my friends!" she yelled. "Second, if you ever touch me like that again I swear you'll spend the rest of your life working as my mom's secretary. And third!" He gave the tiniest of flinches that possible couldn't be seen by the human eye.

Her face softened and she suddenly flung herself at him and buried her face in his shirt. "…don't ever scare me like that ever again. Do you understand?"

Amelda stiffened, not since his brother died had he allowed anyone to hug him like this. Anzu continued as if she didn't notice this. "I don't know what happened, but you got so mad at me…Amelda-kun." She said adding on the honorific. "I thought I was going to lose you to…I don't know what it is. But—"

Anzu didn't understand, one moment she was scolding him, and the next moment he was kissing her! She tried to break away from him but Amelda held her fast, finally she closed her eyes and kissed back.

Finally, what she was doing clicked with her brain and she pushed away. Amelda let her go this time. They both stood there, panting and refusing to make eye contact with each other. When they did, Anzu's mouth went dry and she shook her head rapidly and ran past him. Amelda made no move to stop her; he hung his head, sniffling a cry of anger before turning around sharply and kicking a tree branch. It froze before snapping off.

With a defeated look he retreated back up the hill, towards his bike.

* * *

Anzu panted as she ran down her street, it was pitch black except for the street lights. The lights to her own home were shut off as she snuck inside and tip toed up the stairs. She peeked in on her parents; sound asleep, before retreating to her room and closing the door quietly.

Anzu sighed and removed the ruined dress. _Great, Mom will have a field day with me. I can't tell her what happened though_. She changed into her pajamas and climbed into her bed, pulling the light sheet over her body and drifting to sleep.

* * *

Anzu looked around. This was no way her room. Yes, the bed was soft and bouncy, and the pillows were nicely fluffed…but that was not the point! The point was that there was a grown man, leaning on the door frame of a very dark room with no sunlight or bright colors. Just a few candles. A blond haired man was leaning against the wall, yellow eyes staring at her.

"It's useless to find out where you are. You're no where." He said in a light but somber voice. He shifted his weight and sauntered towards her. Anzu in turn jumped off the bed and grabbed a pillow, holding it in front of her.

He laughed, exposing two glimmering white fangs. Anzu gulped as panic raced through her veins. _A vampire! But those only exist in those stories that Jou and Honda make up to try and scare me! _

He laughed again, this time it came from behind her. Her scream died in her throat when she felt a set of fangs gliding across her neck. "I assure you, Anzu." He murmured against her neck. "We are all too real."

A pale hand with sharp, long nails tilted her chin up. "I can smell it in you. The poison they gave you. Yes, it clashes with that beautiful scent you carry. It taints your blood. It's a pity. I thought you were the one, but it appears I was wrong."

He growled and prepared to sink his fangs into her but warm arms in closed her and snatched her out of the vampire's grip. Anzu looked at her rescuer with shock andawe.

Spirit Tigertowered over her.

Spirit Tigerwas with out a doubt a formidable force. The body of a built man, strength of a tiger. A striped tail wrapped tightly around his left pant leg, a pair of keen tiger ears fixed in his wild mane of black hair. But what Anzu admired the most was his eyes. Narrow and deep amber in color. And right now they were glaring at the vampire with unmatchable anger.

Spirit Tigerreleased her and pushed her gently to the side. A black chain appeared in his hands and he waited. Anzu's right arm felt suddenly heavier; a Kaiba Corp duel disk was strapped to it. Spirit Tiger was in attack mode her deck was placed in the correct spot as well.

She had to duel the Vampire.

She glared at her opponent. He had already drawn his hand and was smirking at her; his crimson blue eyes sparkling.

Anzu nodded and drew her hand. "Game on!" She shouted. The bedroom changed into a brightly lit dueling arena. Both of their life points at 4000.

"I place one card face down and end my turn!"

A large duel monster card appeared face down, behind Spirit Tiger

The Vampire grinned.

"I'll play Meda Bat in attack mode. And place this card face down."

A hideous flying blue and purple bat with one eye taking up most of small body appeared on his side of the field. Anzu made a face and drew.

**Meda Bat: 800/400**

**Spirit Tiger: 1700/1800**

"I summon Magician of Faith." Anzu's favorite monster, a sweet looking magician, formed on stage. She looked down to her hand, Maha Valio, Black Magician Girland Waboku; she let a grin slip on her face. _I couldn't have asked for a better hand!_

"I'll place another card face down. Now, Spirit Tiger, attack Meda Bat!" Her male monster lunged fore ward, swinging his chain above his head before launching it at Meda BatIt sliced the monster in half and it scattered into digital parts. "Magician of Faith, attack him directly!" Her female monster raised her staff high and sent a bright beam of stars at the Vampire. He cringed, but his grin remained.

**Anzu: 4000**

**Vampire: 2800**

His face down card flipped over, revealing a crake in the Earth. "I should thank you, foolish girl. I can activate my trap: Gates of Torturous." Meta Bat reappeared on the field, a second one joined it. "This card brings back the last monster that was destroyed as long as it has under 1000 attack pointed and copies it. Now," He grinned and placed a monster card on his disk.

"Firewing Pegasus! Show yourself!" Both Meda Bats disappeared and a black and red demonic Pegasus appeared. Black fur and a mane, wings and tail made of scorching flames, its red eyes settled on Spirit Tiger.

Anzu cringed and her eyes watered up. That monster had attack strength of 2250.

"Now- I summon—"

"Hold it!" Anzu screamed. "You can only summon one monster per turn!"

He laughed darkly, tossing his locks of blond hair around as he shook his head. "You are indeed a foolish mortal! Gates of Torturousallows me to special summon a five star monster at no cost to me. It also allows me to let all my monsters attack on the turn they were summoned. Get ready, now! I summon Black Hound of the Night**!"**

A sleek, dark dog appeared next to Firewing Pegasus. It was the size of a small car and had passive, glowing red eyes.

The Vampire laughed again, this time it made her hair stand on end and her skin crawl. His now amber eyes, which looked very cat like at this moment, stared at her. "And don't try reaching for that trap card, Black Hound of the Night destroys all trap cards on the field and in your hand the instant it attacks. Firewing Pegasus, attack Spirit Tiger!"

The flying monster snorted and ran towards her monster and trampled him harshly. Anzu gasped in horror and shielded her eyes from the attack.

**Anzu: 3450**

**Vampire: 2800**

Black Hound of the Night attacked her Magician next. Holy Barrier Mirror Force was destroyed along with Waboku.

**Anzu: 1750**

**Vampire: 2800**

Anzu fell to her knees, panting as her life points dropped down. With a groan she got back to her feet and drew. Graceful Charity"I'll play graceful charity. And discard Black Magician Girl and Maha Valio." She winced, both were excellent cards. She drew three none the less and smirked in a Kaiba like way.

"First, I'll summon Spirit Ox, in attack mode!" The weak, bull like old man appeared a too large axe in his hands.

**Spirit Ox: 400/500**

**Firewing Pegasus: 2250/1800**

**Dark Hound of the Night: 2000/1400**

The Vampire laughed again, "This is too easy! That old man can't defeat my monsters!"

Anzu closed her eyes and scoffed, looking like a female Kaiba at the moment as she placed her magic card on the field. "With Spring of Youth, he'll be more than a match for them." Her monster instantly began to grow young. His hair turned black, his skin smooth and his body gained in height and muscle mass.

**Spirit Ox: 2400/500**

"He's more than enough to take out your beasts." Anzu's eyes snapped open and she pointed at Firewing Pegasus. "Destroy him!" Her lone monster ran fore ward, axe in his hands and swiftly beheaded the demonic horse.

**Vampire: 2550**

"Obviously, you lack the finer points of the game." He commented, coolly. "That attack was almost meaning less." He drew. "I summon Saggi the Dark Clown, in defense mode!"

Anzu grinned; _I got him on the run! He can't place any trap cards down because he boxed himself in with his Dark Hound of the Night! _

"I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back my Spirit Tiger. Now! Incase you didn't notice, my Spirit Tiger gains an extra 200 attack points for every Spirit card on the field. Show that brings him up to 1900!" she glared at him before issuing her orders. "Spirit Ox, attack Dark Hound of the night!"

**Vampire: 2150**

"Spirit Tiger, send Saggi to the graveyard!" Her monster did so, cutting him neatly in two. None of the Vampire's life points were deducted as a result though.

She could tell the vampire was anger, his eyes became even more cat like and he bared his fangs at her before drawing roughly and grimacing. "Necro Mannequin, in defense mode." He said bitterly. A deformed jumble of bones appeared on his side of the field with 500 on attack and defense.

Anzu laughed and drew. "You don't look so tough now do you? I bet you don't have any trap cards left in your hand. If its one thing I did learn from Yuugi, it was that you can't win on monsters alone." She threw her card down. "I summon Spirit Rat in attack mode!"

A shy looking monster appeared on the field. Short lavender hair reaching his chin and a small dagger in his hand.

**Spirit Rat: 600/400 **

**Spirit Tiger: 2100/1800**

"Spirit Tiger; attack his monster with your Chain Whip!" He did so, swinging it high before slicing through the opposing monster. "Now, Spirit Ox finish him off with your Big Axe Smash!"

He raised his axe and delivered a blow to the Vampire directly. His life points dropped down to zero and both duel disks disappeared with their decks. Anzu dropped to her knees, over whelmed.

The vampire paced around her grinning. Anzu cringed. _I'm going to die; I'll never go to New York and dance. I'll never—_

"Are you finished?" he mused with a grin. Anzu looked up; he was outstretching a hand to her, eyes human like and a smile on his face. Not knowing what else to do, Anzu took it. As if she were a feather he pulled her up easily.

"It appears I'm not going to kill you. You've proven yourself to be the girl that will settle this matter." He let go of her hand and circled her. "I wasn't kidding when I said they gave you poison. When the time comes, you'll transform into their puppet and will do his bidding."

"Who is he?" Anzu asked confused. The vampire stopped his pacing.

"The Great Serpent, the master of cold-blooded beasts and monstrosities." He said bitterly, turning to her suddenly. "But, I can help you. I can't remove his hold completely but, I can change it so you can fight it." He looked as if wanted to do something but held off. "Or, you can wait. Until he orders his followers to force you to turn on the Pharaoh."

Anzu looked at him in shock. "How do you know! What are you talking about? What am I talking about? There is no way you can know about the other Yuugi. And me? Making a difference? Ha! I don't have magic powers or a good duelist and am only good for bait!" Anzu sniffed. _Am I really that worthless? Dancing does nothing to save the world. I can never help when my friends need me._

"That's not true." He said with a growl. Before Anzu could comprehend, he was lifting her by the collar of her shirt off the ground. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself. If these is one thing I hate more than that serpent it is a mortal that feels sorry for themselves! I am giving you the power to stop being a stupid cow trapped in a circle of doubt and what do you do? Head back on into it!" He dropped her with disgust and stepped away. "Fine, go back to being used, little girl. Prove to me how worthless you are."

Anzu watched as he began to fade into the dark. "Wait!" He continued to fade. Anzu stood, fists clenched at her sides. "You're wrong!" she screamed, tears pricking her eyes. "I'm not a little girl! And, I am no where near worthless!" He stopped and smirked, Anzu gulped and took a step back, knowing she had fallen into his plan

His cold hand rested against her fore head. Anzu's eyes closed on their own as her blood began to heat and her skin froze. The Vampire was chanting. "With my power of the Circle of Ori—"Anzu lost focus and fell backwards as he finished.

She managed to stutter before she lost consciousness. "…n-name…"

"Lestat. My name is Lestat, the beast of the Circle of Orion."

* * *

Kio: I know, not the best of chapters and it's short. But it's the second part of chapter 5. Mostly has to deal with Lestat. If any of you can guess what his part will be in this story then you get a romance pairing of your choice from me. Keep the Great Serpent in mind along with the seal.But you have to guess before I reveal it. Good luck!

* * *

BubbleWheel: Thank you much ma'am. Keep in mind Seya's ring. She'll have an eviler role in later chapters. ;)

yllom21: Hey! Someone new! -dances-. Thank you for the review. I hope you like it and keep reading.

Fifilafemme: Just wait, she only get's crazier. I love to hate Seya too!

LeDiva: I liked those parts too. This is what happens when you type and listen to White Chicks at the same time.

crtsinna: Sadly no, but I'll keep it in mind. You might want to try the challenge gfr this story and then I can write one for you.

MOG: By the looks of the votes, you're going to get you pairing.

Sailor Tiamat: Poor 'melly's brother was killed in a war I believe. By the way he sounds in the anime, he seems to think everyone loves war and seeing people in pain. Atleast, that's how I see it.


	7. Changes of a Pure Soul

**Disclaimer: I own none of the YuGiOh Cast members or any of the songs. I only own my small cast of OC's and my cast of cards that I took the time to draw. **

* * *

**Thump**

**Roar**

**Thump**

Anzu pressed the pillow even harder against her ears. Some wild animal seemed to be loose in her home but, currently, she didn't care. What ever it was, it could wait until she was ready to get up and face the world.

Where she stood as of now with Amelda was on the top of her list. He hadn't attended her birthday celebration and had refused all contact with her currently. She groaned and curled into a ball. _And her I lay, sick. While an animal is loose in my home and my parents are…Oh._

Anzu flipped the covers off her body and fell off her bed with a thump, struggling to rise. She had another encounter with Lestat last night, and he proved to Anzu that he was no bad dream by inflicting her with a bad cold and a sharp smack on the head that still made her dizzy. _Stupid Lestat won't tell me anything else. Only ranting about how I keep getting the "Poison" back inside me. The only thing I've been given that could be toxic is Mom and Dad's cooking…_ She scratched at her arm; she had to get another dose of what ever Hoshi Inc. required a few days earlier. It was the most frightening experience of her life. The doctor didn't even bother to warn her before he gave her the largest dose of liquid she had ever seen.

It was like liquid fire, although the doctor assured her she was imagining it.

Shakily, Anzu cracked open her door before swinging it fully open and gasping.

Her mother was the one doing Godzilla role playing, sitting crossly on the couch, yelling at her poor father who was trying to get her coat and gloves together while trying his shoes. "Dad! Watch out for that!" Anzu winced and shield her eyes.

Her dad missed the first step of the stairs and went tumbling down. The man shakily got to his feet and whimpered as his wife advanced on him and began beating him with his own coat before stopping and holding her stomach. "Damn you Seta! This is all **your **fault! You are **never **touching me again pal. Never again! If you **dare **stick that thing in me one **more** time, I'll break it in **half**!" she moaned in pain.

Anzu stared in disbelief, her mom was having her brother but here she was, beating her father with his coat. _If this is some cruel joke played by some bored god, it is not funny_.

While ushering his wife out the door, her dad turned to her with a pleasant smile on his face. "Little Yuugi will be along to take care of you, Zu. Be good for me—" Most likely he would have said more before someone yanked him out of the door frame by the collar. With a grumble, Anzu stumbled down the stairs and shut the door.

With relief she fell on the couch and propped her feet on her mother's big, imported maple table with out a second thought and turned the TV. On to MMT, Music Match Tokyo. Much to her surprise the group's first music video, Girls and Boys was in the top 20 as number 13. Anzu slouched as the video began to play, she felt tired all of a sudden.

* * *

Anzu sniffed in her sleep. Something smelt good.

She sniffed again, not willing to open her eyes to find the wonderful scent.

"No, Mazaki-san, everything is going fine. Anzu is still sleeping…oh! Good bye Mazaki-san." It was Yuugi. Anzu pulled herself up and sat on her knees, facing Yuugi who was in the kitchen. "Oh! You're up."

She yawned and nodded. "So, how's dad doing?"

Yuugi grinned and tilted his head to the side, "Don't you mean your mom?"

Anzu shook her head, "What ever pain she goes through, dad goes through it ten fold." Both winced and shook their heads, remembering that one day at the beach.

* * *

_Five year olds, Yuugi, Anzu and Jou sat around a campfire, chubby legs extended towards the warm fire, big eyes locked on their roasting hot dogs. Suddenly, little Jou pulled his thumb out of his mouth and crawled fore ward. "I'm gowing forw it guys."_

_Little Yuugi grabbed his shoulder with a pudgy hand, "But Kasu', Zu's mommy said no touch hot stuff." Little Jou paid no mind and crawled on. Just when he was about to touch the fatty treats that a growing child needed, a hand grabbed it before him! "Hey!" Jou yelled._

_A younger looking Rei held the smoking morsel in her right hand, the other holding Jou's shoulder, stopping him from going any closer to the other hot dogs. "No! Katsuya you cannot eat these when they're still hot. Don't touch!" It was then when her husband realized that his wife's hand was getting burned by the flaming pork. "Hun…"_

_Rei looked at her hand before screaming and hurling the morsel out towards the sea, where it met with the water and stream started to form. Jou scrambled after it, crawling on all fours as fast as he could to the drowning hot dog._

_Anzu and Yuugi scuttled backwards as her father attempted to calm his wife. She did the worst thing. She kicked him in the groin and repeatedly began to knee him until the pain subsided five minutes later. She then stomped off, leaving a whimpering husband on the ground._

_Yuugi's mother slowly walked up to the man and shook her head sadly, "You sure picked a spitfire, Seta." She then scooped Yuugi up in one arm and nuzzled his cheek, making the boy giggle and took Anzu's hand with her free one, balancing Yuugi on her hip._

_"Hey!" Jou yelled coming up to them, a brown object secured in his mouth. He grabbed Anzu's hand before shaking rapidly like a dog, smacking Anzu in the mouth with his wet blonde hair. "This is great with salt!"_

* * *

Yuugi shivered and leaned on the couch, "It's amazing that your dad was able to father a second child, much less hop on your mom again. I bet we all know who's the submissive." He laughed before he noticed Anzu staring strangely at him.

"Yuugi! I've never known you for such!" she scolded. "You and Jou haven't been looking at those dirty magazines again, have you?" Yuugi tugged at his collar, "No,"

Anzu nodded and readjusted herself on the couch. Yuugi gave himself a mental pat on the back.

_Score! My porno live to see another night!_

_Porn Aibou? _Came a curious voice in his head. Yuugi mentally sweat dropped. He had forgotten about the spirit.

_It's nothing._

_You don't fool me Yuugi, tell me._

_Do you know those shows on TV that Gramps watches?_

…_A talk when we leave, Mouto Yuugi._

_B-but_

_**No Excuses!**_

Yuugi gulped but hide his displeasure. "Hey Anzu, want to play Twister?That game Mom sent me when she was in America. Your ramen won't be ready for afew minutes anyway. And we can play that CD that Date-san sent you. How is she by the way?"

"Naste is fine. Seiji and her little boy moved to stay with her for a while since it doesn't seem like Samui-Kagi is done with her there yet. He's assigning some other lady to manage us. According to Goku, she's an ankle biter."

Yuugi laughed at the face she made before digging into his messenger bag for the game.

"Right hand red!"

* * *

"One…two…three…four…" Amelda said out loud while working on his push ups. Truth be told, two handed push ups were easy to him and didn't even cause him to break a sweat, but he couldn't bring himself to do it today. "Five…six...seven…eight…nine…"

"Oy, Melly!" Amelda cursed and pretended he didn't hear Varon call him. "Ten…eleven…twelve…thirteen…" he started counting louder with hopes of drowning the younger boy out.

Suddenly a boot pressed down on his back, Amelda hissed in annoyance but continued, thankful he kept his shirt on or those boots would leave marks. "What do you want, pest?" he demanded through push ups.

The boot left and Varon sat down, lazily in front of him, "You weren't tailing the Sheila like you were supposed to. Dartz is getting impatient. He wants to continue the next phase of the plan."

Amelda glared up at him briefly before continuing. "He's waited for nearly a year…he can wait until the year finishes."

Varon's boot came out of no where and nearly nailed him in the side of the head. Amelda's quick reflexes had him back on his feet in an instant, fists raised.

"Listen mate, you've apparently forgotten what Doma is all about. To cleanse the world! You going all soft on us isn't going to help. Now shape up! You're one of Doma's Three Swordsmen. Act like it!"

Amelda scoffed and dusted his hands off, "Since when did an organization like this one allow spoiled pop stars, sadistic twins, an over sized ape and a cowardly child into it's ranks?" Amelda fixed his with the iciest glare possible before stomping out of the room.

Varon gave a sigh before running a hand through his mass of brown locks. A small clang sounded behind one of the treadmills of the gym. Varon locked his gaze on it softly. "Nikolai, you can come out now. I know you're there."

There was silence for a moment before the pale boy came out from behind the large machine. He gazed at Varon with watery eyes for a moment before running towards him and leaping into the older boys arms. Nikolai sobbed silently into his patron's shoulder. "He didn't mean it…" Varon cooed to comfort the boy.

Nikolai fell silent and clung to him limply as Varon carried him out of the room. _Amelda, damn you for this._

* * *

Anzu groaned and fell backwards on her bum. Her fellow band members did the same. Mini Mount, their new manager frowned and clapped her hand impenitently. "Get up! You louts; we have a song to record."

Anzu frowned, "I have school in…" she looked towards the clock. "My mistake, school started an hour ago!" Tohru nodded, her classes at the local collage started in an hour and she needed to be on time.

Mini glared at all of them, "Then I suggest you work harder! Why was I cursed to work with such bums! That Date woman did a poor job. You're all lazy! No do it again!"

With much protest Houmei picked up the drums and began to pound a beat, Tohru and Keiko soon joined in. Anzu took a deep breathe and began, praying they got it right.

_Now I've told you this once before  
You can't control me  
If you try to take me down you're gonna break  
_

_Now I feel your every nothing that you're doing for me  
I'm picking you out of me  
you run away  
_

_I stand alone  
Inside  
I stand alone  
_

_You're always hiding behind your so called goddess  
So what you don't think that we can see your face  
Resurrected back before the final fallen  
now they've arrest until I can make my own way  
I'm not afraid of fading  
_

_I stand alone  
Feeling your sting down inside of me  
I'm not dying for it  
I stand alone  
Everything that I believe is fading  
I stand alone  
Inside  
I stand alone  
_

_And now its my time (now its my time)  
It's my time to dream (my time to dream)  
Dream of the sky (dream of the sky)  
Make me believe that this place is in plagued  
By the poison in me  
Help me decide if my fire will burn out  
Before you can breathe  
Breathe into me  
_

_I stand alone  
Inside  
I stand alone  
Feeling your sting down inside of me  
I'm not dying for it  
I stand alone  
Everything that I believe is fading  
I stand alone  
Inside  
I stand alone  
Inside  
I stand alone  
Inside  
I stand alone  
Inside_

Anzu panted as the music faded away, satisfaction coursing through her. She had finished her first song on her own! That she had written! All by herself! Tohru and Houmei quickly began to pack up while Keiko handed her a water bottle. She drank gratefully and better yet, Mini seemed pleased and was already heading out the door. "Hey, can one of you guys give me a ride to school?"

"Sorry Anzu, I would but, classes start soon and I have to go. I'm really sorry." Tohru said. "That's okay Tohru, I can walk."

"Are you sure, Anzu, I can be a few minutes late it's no trouble."

"No, Tohru, you have your classes, we all know how much they mean to you. I'll be fine." Anzu grabbed her school bag and ran out the door shouting goodbyes before anyone could stop her.

* * *

"Mouto."

"Here."

"Honda."

"Here."

"Jounochi."

"_Not_ here!"

Minas-san scowled, "Very clever, Jounochi, five laps after we finish roll."

Jou cursed and fell back in line with his class mates and gave their track coach the finger while he wasn't looking. Minas was the fattest teacher in the history of Japan and ate a box of Twinkies while his students ran till they dropped. On several occasions, he whipped them with the ridiculously long rat tail he had.

"I saw that, Jounochi. You're lucky we need you for hurdles, or you'd be already running the two mile." Jou nearly fainted at the mere mention of the monstrous event. Only Honda and Kaiba had the endurance to run it.

"Kaiba."

"Here."

"Mazaki."

Silence.

Minas looked up from the list. "Where is Mazaki Anzu!" he roared. The team all stepped back; no one wanted a part of her punishment. "If Mazaki does not answer me by the count of three, it's stairs for everyone!"

"One!"

"Please! Let Anzu show up!" Jou prayed to any god that was listening.

"Two!"

"I'm begging you!"

"Thre-"

"Wait!"

Anzu ran as fast as possible towards her coach, stopping a few inches away from the short man. He eyed her for a moment before pointed to the two mile mark. Anzu's jaw dropped. "But, you see I was running late—"

"You're out of uniform!" Anzu looked down and kicked herself mentaly. She wasn't in her blue and black Domino Emperors jersey, she was in her band outfit: large black cargos with chains hooked on to them, a black shirt and ice blue biker gloves that came up to her elbows. In other words, she was screwed.

"Two mile!"

With a sigh, Anzu began to remove her gloves but a braid of hair smacked her finger. She brought it to her mouth as Minas glared at her, a vien in his fore head throbbing.

Anzu inhaled sharply, something stirred inside her. _How dare he! _For a moment she thought she was about to pounce on the sad excuse for a man, but the whistle for everyone to begin jolted her out of her thoughts. With a growl she marched off to the starting line along with Honda and Kaiba.

When Minas blew the whistle, Anzu felt a burst of energy and exploded from the line, surprising both brown haired men who did their best to ignore her sudden spark. Anzu inhaled shapely, never had she felt this alive, this energetic! It was wonderful!

Much to her dismay, one of the larger hurdles was in her lane. Anzu growled to herself and sped up with speed that was foreign to her. _What am I doing?_ _This isn't me! What's happening? _

"Anzu don't! You're too small! Stop!" Honda called from behind her. _I can't! _She thought with terror. The hurdle was fast approaching, Anzu tried to stop but her body wasn't responding. It was as if she was a prisoner in her own body. She clamped her eyes shut as her body sprang into the air and landed hard on the track in a kneeled position with her head bowed. Finally, she regained control and her body trembled.

Honda hugged her sharply from behind and shook her, "What were you thinking?" Indeed the entire team was gathering around them. "Hey! Back off ya buzzards!" Jou shouted, making a path for Yuugi and himself. "Anzu are you crazy?"

Anzu shook her head and hugged her knees to her chest, "I-I-I—"

"Mazaki!" Minas interrupted, pushing her friends away and bringing her up by the elbow. "Why did you lie about hurdles? That was brilliant! With that kind of skill we'll be undefeated! Do it again!" he yelled happily.

Anzu shook her head and tried to pull away but her coach held strong. "I can't—"

Minas fixed her with a glare, "Don't be stupid! That kind of talent doesn't just disappear! Do it again!"

Anzu growled and broke away suddenly, "I said no!" with out warning she delivered a solid punch to the coach's face. There was a sickening crunch and the coach stumbled back, clutching his bleeding nose. "Hab Hitch!" he stuttered. He made a move to grab Anzu but two boys held him back.

Anzu growled loudly, "Keep you're hands off of me." She shrugged Honda off of her shoulder and turned around.

"Mazaki! If you walk out here—" Anzu turned her head and fixed him with a smirk.

"I'm saving you the trouble of dragging me down to the office. Now stop complaining." With that she walked confidently and strangely un-Anzu like, towards the school.

* * *

Raphael was bored; all he had done in the past two hours was stare at the ceiling and put up with Amelda's grumbles. "Amelda, if you have nothing intelligent to say then shut up." This quieted the red head for the time being, until five moments later when his cell phone rang.

He looked down at the screen. Domino High School. He frowned, this could only be about one person, and he was not supposed to be taking these calls.

_Hello? _

_Raphael-san, this is Higu Genji of Domino High, I have Mazaki Anzu in the office here. We had a slightly problem in P.E. and Mazaki-san's parents are currently in Nagasaki with her brother and you are listed as an emergency source along with Amelda-san, whom we are unable to get in touch with._

Raphael looked at Amelda sharply, who adverted his gaze, and the spot on his belt where his cell would normally be was missing.

_What exactly is the problem with Mazaki-san?_

_It seems she had a bit of a scrimmage with her teacher, from what the other students told me it was not entirely her fault but our rules are firm. Mazaki-san will be suspended for a week. It is policy that she is supervised. Is this a problem for you?_

Raphael glared at Amelda for a moment before answering. _Absolutely no problem_.

He could feel the other man's relief from the end of the phone. _Thank you, she'll be over in roughly ten minutes with her things. It is important that she practice her pole vaulting and keep up on her studies. _

_Yes, I understand._

_I'm glad you do._

Raphael snapped his phone shut and pointed to Amelda, "Go and clean out the room connecting with yours."

Amelda looked up, "Why? I need that for storage."

"Storing revenge plots is a waste of time and space. We're going to have a house guest for a week."

Amelda cursed and smacked his head with a palm and remained like that. Raphael would not be swayed, "Go. You've made your bed, now sleep in it." Amelda got up and made to walk down the hall but a large hand stopped him. "And Amelda, I won't tell Master Dartz about anything you do with that girl, but do not screw this up for Doma." Amelda nodded and continued his path, Raphael had a point.

* * *

The car ride to The Hoshi Apartments was silent. Anzu felt so ashamed of herself, she sat mutely in the backseat, clutching her bag that was filled with clothes and basic needs, tooth brush, comb ECT. Her homeroom, a kind aging man, drove silently.

She didn't need to ask to know he was disappointed with her actions. He pulled to a stop and gave her a sad smile before motioning to the building. Anzu nodded and opened the car door and stepping out, giving her teacher a deep bow and whispering a sorry. He drove off before she could even look up.

Anzu let a few tears drop onto the pavement, keeping her head bowed. _What have I done? I've forsaken everything for a few moments of supremacy? This isn't me, what was I thinking? What came over me? It was cool, being the best, but then…it felt wrong. I promise I'll never let this ever happen again._

She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and fixed her hold on her bag and confidently pushed open the doors to the building.

It was…different than she expected. She expected color like the outfits that Dartz wore himself. Instead, the walls were a pale cream and the carpet black. All her spunk died right there, it was like walking into a prison cell.

_Well, Anzu. What goes around comes around_.

* * *

Kio: Yes, I know. It was boring. But the real action starts in t-minus two chapters. We'll have some more Nimbostrattus-interaction and this story will live up to it's rating.

Also, I'm not sure about the songs in the chapters. I'm hoping nothing will happen. But if it does, I'll be back! Review please!


	8. Transformation

Lestat fell back on the floor with a thump, panting slightly. Anzu was laying a ways from him, on her stomach with her eyes closed.

He took a moment to compose himself before glaring at her with cat like eyes. "What have you been doing? Tell me why the poison nearly makes up one tenth of your blood? You could poison someone yourself!"

Anzu lifted her head for a second before dropping it with a groan. "Nothing! I haven't been doing anything! You're the one who won't tell me anything."

He gave her a look that _obviously_ meant he knew something but changed his mind. "It's not time for me to reveal that to you. But I can show you what will happen to you if you allow your spirit to falter." He straightened out his robes pushed his sweat matted hair back.

He stood, not even offering her a hand so Anzu was forced to pull herself up. When she finally managed to, he was ignoring her, chanting lowly in a language she didn't understand.

A red pentagram began to form under Lestat's feet. Anzu stared at it transfixed by the way the lines curved and crossed around them. As the last lines connected together a bright red light flared up and then Anzu fell to her knees, screaming in agony.

Pain was everywhere inside her entire being was pounded with sharp stabs of pain. First her tongue felt like it was being stretched to insane lengths. She fisted her hair, her tongue was growing!

An invisible knife cut the insides of her legs, she fell flat as they were healed together, then all the bones snapped at once and began to reconfigure in a foreign shape. She couldn't open her eyes; every time she did the pain seemed to increase.

For an instant, Anzu was at peace, with no pain. That moment shattered when a hot liquid seemedto bepoured completely over her body. It burned into her flesh, smoldering for a moment before hardening over her skin.

Link by link the sections of her back were snapped almost gently and reformed in another way. As the last section reformed the pain ebbed away. Anzu lay on the floor as the pentagram faded with a bright flash of red light.

"Now, stand and look at what awaits you down one path. May I suggest you keep strong?" Anzu hissed at him before clapping her hands over her mouth when the sound came out.

Lestat smirked and held up a mirror, when Anzu saw her image reflecting to her eyes, she hissed and knocked it out of his hands. It shattered into hundreds of pieces. Each one seemed to come to life and surrounded her, forming a clear prison, reflecting her body back at her.

Anzu's once smooth and soft skin was now a scaly brown with bits of green mixed in. Her feminine face seemed genderless and serpentine eyes glared back at her. Her blue eyes were gone and replaced by monstrous solid black ones.

She hissed and a long forked tongue peeked out, shocked, she opened her mouth wide and examined her newly forged fangs with horror. She reached up with her now scaled hands and ran it through her now hard locks of hair. They were braided in some way that was unknown to her and burned slightly.

Nearly ready to burst into tears, she looked down.

Her well toned dancer's body was scaled as well; no longer did she stand on strong legs but a massive tail. This was too much for the girl and she began to sob silently

**Tap.**

**Tap.**

Lestat knocked on the girl's prison with a twisted smile. "As you can see, you're not completely lost. You still have your sanity and vision. But sadly, that will vanish soon. Or..."

Anzu looked up, "What?" she tried to say but it came out a low hiss.

"Since I can't get rid of this, I'll change it. Yes! I'll change you into something much more interesting than a Medusa wanna de. Now, to say this won't hurt would be an understatement. Are you ready?"

Anzu looked down at her body, anything would be better than this. She nodded and braced herself.

Lestat nodded and began to chant again, clasping his hand together as the red pentagram slowly began to form again. As the star spread beneath them her body began to change once more.

First her "legs" became two once more in a painful second. Her spine was rearranged once more, but she fell forward one her knees as it configured in an even more painful way. Her feet changed, Anzu tried to turn back and look at the damage but a sudden burst of pain inside her mouth and on her face forced her to scream in pain.

The reptile tongue became normal again but gained a rough texture and her canines lengthened even further than before. Anzu's eyes widened as if someone were pulling on them and then they shrunk slightly.

Her nose began to bleed and she covered it with hands that were beginning to gain claws and stripes. Suddenly she was assaulted with a sharp smells. Anzu screamed loudly but it deepened in mid part.

Lastly, something surged out of her at the end of her tailbone. What ever it was, it waved in the air for several moments before falling against her legs.

The circle closed around the star and with a dull flare, faded.

Lestat walked slowly over to Anzu and offered her a hand. She took it and stood, taking the time to marvel at her new form. The pain was soon replaced by amazement.

She was sill around her normal height of 5'5 but her body had a much better tone. She raised a hand, it was covered with several black stripes that seemed to lace up her arms and go on to her shoulders.

Carefully, Anzu felt inside of her mouth, her four canines were advanced with a new edge. Lastly, Anzu looked back and was shocked to see a tail wagging behind her. A long, brown and faintly striped tail.

Lestat raised a brown as the girl seemed to give into instinct and idiotically chase her tail, giggling madly. He sighed and covered his eyes, _This,_ he thought to himself, _is the reincarnation of sweet little Namiko? This must be a mistake, Namiko was never this arrogant. But than again, she never made it to be an adult. _He suppressed bitter memories by scolding the girl before him.

"Enough! You've been given this formfor a reason.Stop acting foolish." Instantly she stopped and sat down, tail still wagging in the air. With a harsh look it stopped and fell flat.

Anzu opened her mouth to speak and was surprised when actual words came out. "Jerk." She quickly covered her mouth, "I'm not supposed to be talk!" He raised a brow, "Yes, I made modifications, using the poison to my advantage. But I must be honest with you now, Anzu.

"My name is not Lestat, and I am no vampire, this was merely an act to lure you in. My real name is Dagger-" Anzu interrupted him.

"You're not a vampire! But the eyes and the fangs! Did I mention the creepy laugh?"

He held up a hand for silence, "All an act and well planned magic, if you would let me finish, maybe I can answer your questions!" His eye twitched for a moment before he closed his eyes and continued. "Like yourself, I am…was human, Atlantean to be exact. My brother was king of Atlantis and I was a priest.

"You could say we worshiped a thing called the Circle of Orion. The pentagram that you saw was the circle to be exact. As a priest I had the power to call upon it in dire times; like when a crop failed and the land needed nutrients."

He paused and looked to the side, "But then…A stone called the Orichalcos fell from the Heavens, with it, Atlantis was able to make amazing advancements, but the people forgot the Circle of Orion and began to let their hearts sink into the darkness the stone brought. Even my brother's wife was affected." He looked down at his palms for a moment, debating what to say next.

"Before long, all the priests left the temple. It was only me and my young ward, Namiko." He paused at her name and swallowed painfully.

"Before long, those who were evil on the inside became evil on the outside. They were transformed into monsters. My brother, I expect, lost his sanity soon after his own wife was transformed into a monster and killed another human, and he had no choice but to kill her. The city was in ruins, blood stained the water itself.

"Something died in him that night, when my father Iron Heart, my niece Christ, Namiko and I went to him to convince him to use the circle to cast away the Orichalcos, my brother refused. I saw his eye; one of them had turned green. It was then I knew he was under the stone's control. He then showed us, his army of demonic soldiers.

He said the human race was tainted and needed to be wiped out, he then asked us to join him. I suppose even with his mind clouded by the stone, my brother was still a part of our family. But we refused to join him.

My father led us to a series of stone caves that held what you call Duel Monsters. Together we unleashed them to fight off the beast that my brother summoned, the Great Serpent.

Both sides engaged and fought ferociously, but it ended in a tie. The three great dragons, Helmos, Critias and Timeaeus along with the Serpent were seal away. Sadly, Iron Heart and Christ were as well. I though Namiko was as well, but I was wrong.

After the battle ended in a draw, Atlantis began to sink, I confronted my older brother, to take revenge for Atlantis. It was foolish of me to do so, but I couldn't stop myself. The Circle of Orion fought with me to the best of its ability, but I was too weak. The Seal of Orichalcos was far too strong for me. Just when my brother was about to finish me off, Namiko took the blow that would have killed me."

* * *

"_Now you die! So long little brother!"_

"_Master!" _

"_Namiko! No!"_

* * *

"She gave me the time I needed to attack my brother. Before I could kill him, he sealed his own being away promising his return. Atlantis sunk, I was sure of my end. The Circle saved my life, by planting me into Namiko's departing soul. I've lain dormant until the right time arouse. Now is that time."

Dagger finished and stared at Anzu mutely.

Anzu stared back before shaking her head, "And you're telling me this…" He slapped his forehead.

"Because you silly girl, YOU are Namiko. You are the true Priest of the Circle of Orion, not me. You are the one that must help the Pharaoh defeat my brother; this cannot be done with out you." Anzu shook her head in disbelief.

"How do I know you're not making all this up, first with the fake name and the fake vampire, how do I know you're not a figment of my dreams?" He stared at her, deadpanned.

"Didn't the slap on the head and the cold prove enough? Would you like another?" He raised his hand and began to chant but she stopped him. "Never mind! I believe you! But can you answer my question? Why this…form. Wasn't Namiko human?"

He nodded, "She was a small child. You saw the form you would take if the Orichalcos had had its way with you." When she nodded he continued. "The serpent is the animal scared to that hell; the tiger is the honorable symbol of the circle. That was why I threatened you when you first came; to be sure this was the girl that would save the world in a way. You called forth the tiger, you fought along side with the tiger and now you are the tiger."

She was silent for a moment, looking down at her hand. "But then, why did you try to get rid of the Orichalcos first instead of changing me into this."

Dagger hung his head, his hair shielding his eyes from her view. "Namiko…was like a daughter to me. I found her drifting in the river one day as a babe. I had thoughts of leaving her at some home but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I kept her and raised her if she was my own. I began to teach her about the Circle. I was every example of a protective father; Namiko never even scarped her knees because I kept such careful watch. No matter what the stakes, I would never let her go through pain of any kind.

"That is why Anzu, even though you are not Namiko, deep within you. Her spirit still dwells. You remind me so much of her, that I wouldn't inflict harm upon you until I knew it was the only way." Anzu guessed that was as close to an apology she would get.

"But," she began, "What about Yuugi and the Pharaoh? Shouldn't they have some kind of incarnation like me?" He shook his head. "The Circle of Orion is much older than then the Pharaoh. It's not his destiny to defeat my brother and the Seal. It's yours. Should he help than I have no complaints. But neither he, nor anyone else should interfere."

Dagger wiped his eyes and looked at her, as if measuring her up, before he reached into his robes and extended a silver pentagram, hooked on a chord. "Take this, it was Namiko's. With this I will be able to talk to you even when you are awake. Now go." He pointed to an empty wall where a door of white light suddenly appeared. "You need to wake up."

Anzu crawled forward and took the necklace, putting it on quickly. As soon as she did, all her doubts seemed to melt away. They stared at each other for a moment until Anzu suddenly hugged him tightly like she would her father. "It's alright, Anzu. I'll always be here. I will see you through this path, even if it leads to ruin." She released him and walked slowly towards the door. Before she stepped through she turned to him.

"I have two questions."

"Ask them."

"Number one, will I look like this when I wake up? Or will I ever look like this again?"

He nodded, "You'll transform when my brother reveals himself."

Anzu nodded and fixed him with determined blue eyes, "When we first met, you said you were the Beast of the Circle of Orion. What did that mean?"

He shook his head and pushed her through the door, "You are in everyway Namiko. I'm no priest any longer, I think of myself as a beast. Now go."

"Wait!" he fixed her with a frown.

"I've answered all your questions."

"But…one last thing."

He rolled his eyes, "Ask."

She observed her fingers carefully, "Why did you pretend to be a vampire? Lestat? Why him?"

Dagger smirked and folded his hands in his robes, "You, you seemed to like those vampire novels, Lestat specifically. I thought it would be amusing."

Her jaw dropped. _The nerve of him!_

* * *

Anzu opened her eyes and looked to the window that was fixed next to the bed Varon had dragged in for her. The sky was still dark, she could hear a dog barking somewhere in the distance and crickets chirping.

She turned her head to the side and was slightly disappointed not to find a tail waving proudly in the air.

Suddenly it hit her like a –no pun intended- fat kid on cake. She had to pee. Bad!

After nearly being strangled by the Choking Covers of doom and dodging the Nightstand of Death, Anzu stumbled to the adjoining bathroom she and Amelda now shared, too bad for her, it was in use.

Anzu whimpered and knocked on the door urgently while doing some form of interpretive dance. A low what came from the other side of the door. "Amelda, I need…you to get out!" Anzu yelled in desperation.

Silence.

"I'm busy…"

"Are your pants down?" Anzu ground out. (This is to you femme )

"What! No but—"

"Then I'm coming in!" Anzu grabbed the handle and began to turn, silly Amelda didn't lock it. With strength that could only come from her mother, she pushed her way in and turned the water on in the sink.

Amelda frowned, "Nice, but I'm still here. Didn't plan that far did you?" Anzu turned on him and shoved him into the shower stall before he could protest and slammed the solid black door shut on him and lodged one of the two chairs against the door. "Anzu! Damnit, let me out!"

She ignored him and proceeded to do what she came for, luckily the running water covered any harp music that she swore was playing when she made it.

After washing her hands, she knocked on the stall door. "Are you ready to be a good boy?" she asked mockingly. No response.

"Amelda?"

She frowned when he didn't answer. She removed the chair and was about to open the door when it flung open on its own and someone grabbed her and turned the water on, pushing her under it.

Anzu sat with her mouth hanging open and cold water cascading down her back. Amelda was smirking, next to her, in the dry area of the stall. "Is Anzu ready to cool off?" he smirked.

She growled and grabbed him by the end of his baggy red shirt and dragged him into the water with her.

They had a mock battle before Amelda managed to pin her down and shut the water off with his foot. By this time, his shirt and sweat pants were drenched and Anzu's shorts and the back of her shirt was wet.

The stayed there, panting for a time before he adverted his eyes and let her up. "Anzu…what I did, back then…I-…what I mean is that—" Anzu put a finger to his lips, stopping any further babbling. She pushed herself up and hugged him tightly, Amelda, stunned, didn't move.

"You don't have to say it." He nodded and stood up, pulling her with him.

"Thank you Anzu, I come to brush my teeth and maybe go out for a good old fashioned five in the morning coffee but I ended up getting a shower." Anzu glared at him and stalked out of the bathroom, dripping on Amelda's rug. He pushed her in the direction of her room. "Go and be ready in five and you can come with me."

* * *

Amelda took her to an American dinner down the road. They sat in a booth as a waitress took their orders.

"Just a black coffee with a banana muffin." Amelda said more to himself than the waitress.

Anzu stared at the menu in confusion. Sure! She knew some of the stuff on here but what the crap were chilly fries with a side of hot dog! After debating with herself, she ordered the chilly fries with big chunks of hot dogs mixed in. The waitress looked at her like she was crazy before running(walking) as fast as her high heeled shoes would allow.

Their food arrived, Amelda's coffee and muffin and her order.

Anzu's mouth dropped. These were chilly fries? She expected something…chilly. _Wait…chilly…chili! No!_ she howled mentally. _How could I have been so stupid! I hate these things!_

Amelda was carefully breaking his muffin in his coffee and stirring quickly. Anzu looked at him strangely, "That's not what you do with a muffin." He looked at her sharply before taking a quick sip. "That's not what you order this early in the morning." He said coolly back.

Anzu glared at him as he took another drink and looked her over, "So, you're suspended?"

She averted her eyes and stuffed a fry in her mouth. "He was asking for it, I told him no."

He looked at her quizzically, "What? What did he want you to do?"

She explained, popping a fry in her mouth for every word to keep her busy.

Amelda frowned, "That is the saddest excuse of behavior I have ever heard off." _Besides that time Varon drank cough syrup mixed with tequilas. _He thought with amusement. Oh! The fun he had tormenting the boy while he puked up his insides.

Anzu huffed and went back to her food, drowning it in mustard and stabbing it to death with her fork. "I don't care any more, he had it coming. If I didn't do it than someone else would have." She replied sourly. Yes, she knew she was being bratty, but why could he see her side of the story.

He looked at her with a glare, "You know, that may be so, but was hitting him going to solve any of your problems?"

She shook her head and swallowed, "I guess your right. I was being a pain wasn't I?"

He finished his drink and shrugged, "Only during the week."

She laughed before she realized he was making fun of her and kicked him under the table and went back to her food.

* * *

Kio: Short I know, but I wanted to get this part out of the way. Dagger's part was much different than what I had in mind but I like this much better. Things will clear up later in the story.

Amazon healer: Thank you!

Yllom21: Yes, Seya needs to be lynched.

MOG: I'm glad you still like it!

Fifilafemme: Actually I can see her doing it. I'm working on a surprise for you that I think you'll love.

Le Diva: I aim to please!

Yami1: Your wish has been granted!

Nightfall2525: I think this chapter answered your question.

Varon's girlfriend: You got the name right.

Bubble Wheel: Yes, that girl loves school. I'll add a little more Tohru later. Sorry! I forgot to mention that Keiko is done with school which explains the reason why she is not worried about it. Yusuke could never drag her away from it. I had the girls vary in age, Naste being the oldest and Anzu the youngest.

You're right; Nikolai will have a bigger part but not all Gary Stu big part. I wouldn't conform!

Saylor Tiamat: Yes! One shot pairing for you! Balloons fall from the ceiling Pick your pony! I mean pairing!

Serenitymoon8: 00 Say what?

Lathanyan: I'm glad!


	9. It Begins

"What were you thinking?" Anzu's mother roared over the phone. Anzu winced and pulled it away from her ear and tenderly rubbed it. Regrettably, her mother had found out about the suspension and what was worse, she heard two of the bands new songs over the radio, System and Forsaken. "I didn't raise you to be a little psycho!"

Houmei and Tohru both winced, the new songs were not that popular with parents. In the past three days they had received 40 hateful e-mails, 50 hateful letters and 3 threats. As the group sat around Anzu's room at the Hoshi head quarters they listened in on the conversation.

Keiko finally stood and took the phone from Anzu, but as the older girl opened her mouth to defend Anzu, her mother cut her off.

"If you say so much as one syllable, I'll hunt you down and gut you like a pig!"

"Oh my…" Keiko handed the phone back to Anzu with a shocked look across her face.

"Mom, I know, it's just a song! I'm not going to start killing people, you know me!" Anzu regretted even trying to yell at her mother. The older Mazaki woman went off on her like an atomic weapon. She shoved the phone further away from her but her mothers enraged shouts could still be heard.

Terrified she dropped the phone and jumped onto the bed, covering behind a swirl eyed Tohru. "Mazaki-san reminds me of Kyo-kun." She said dizzily. Keiko quickly joined them, surrounding pillows around the girls as if Anzu's mother would come through the phone at any given moment. Houmei rolled her eyes and walked out of the room as controlled as possible with out fleeing in terror.

Amelda looked up from his book when he saw Houmei walking out of Anzu's room. He and the girl had never gotten along for numerous reasons. He thought she was too loud, she said he looked like a whore to start.

"Is happy hour over? Darn, I forgot the cookies," he said, snapping his fingers.

She through him a dirty look, "No, Anzu's mom is on the phone." She smirked when she saw him cringe. "Better hurry Amelda, Lady's Night at the club starts at 7. Or are you going for bingo?"

He sneered at and returned to his book, "Its 6:30, you're going to miss your stribarobics class." Something soft hit him in the head; he sneered but continued reading until the door slammed shut. He set the book down on his dresser and pulled the fabric off his head.

Amelda stared wide eyed at what was in his hand. Anzu's bra. His eye twitched and he looked at the door that connected their rooms, it was shut. _How did she get this! I knew that girl was trouble in a small form and this proves it! I can't give this back to her! She'll kill me! Ah Ha!_ With a fast motion, he stuffed the bra into his shirt drawer.

"Hey Melly!" _Oh…crap. _Amelda cringed, it was Varon.

The brown haired youth jumped into his room, arms full of chips, popcorn and several movies. "Boys Movie night! Booyah!" Amelda covered his mouth, "Are you insane? The girls are having a sleep over in there!"

Varon smirked perversely. "Really…" _A girl's sleep over! Score! _"Hey girls-!" Amelda jumped and covered his mouth but it was too late.

Three brown haired girls looked at them through the door way. "What Varon? Did it get caught in the zipper again?" Keiko asked tartly. Varon glared at her, "Funny Sheila, very funny." Like Houmei and Amelda, the two did not get along in the very least. Varon cracking rude comments at her every chance he got and Keiko insulting his capability to do…well, anything.

Tohru looked at the movies and assorted munchies in the wild haired boy's arms. "Were you having a party?" she asked innocently.

Varon nodded and shoved Amelda away from him, "Right we were!" he said happily. "Care to join us ladies? We've got South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut." He said offhandedly. Keiko and Tohru looked as if they were going to be sick. Varon swallowed and changed tactics, "I mean we have chips and popcorn." This won the two girls over.

"Are you in, Anzu?" Varon asked.

Anzu bit her lip, "I don't know, I'm not supposed to be having fun…" The other blue eyed teens gave her the Puppy Look Advanced. Anzu tried not to look but gave in. "But hey! TGIF!"

Amelda rolled his eyes. _Morons._ He thought to himself.

Anzu tugged on his forearm, he looked at her broadly. "What?"

She frowned, "You're coming as well, and I'm not going to be left alone with Varon and a dirty movie." He smirked and leaned forward.

"And what makes you think you're safe with me?" he whispered into her ear, sending Goosebumps down her spine. She stood on her toes and whispered back, "Because you're asking me that."

He pulled away, confused before stalking out the room, red faced with a giggling Anzu following.

The lobby was filled with couches and pillows thrown in every direction. A big screen TV sat against a wall with Varon trying to figure out the DVD player.

Keiko and Tohru were on a love seat, giggling madly at his expense. Raphael sat in the only chair, reading the paper. A huge boy…err…"man" was seated on the couch, talking roughly half of it up with his muscle mass, and staring at Tohru with a glint in his eyes. A terrified Nikolai was seated on the other end, when Amelda walked in he looked ready to bolt.

Anzu and Amelda seated themselves on a pile of blue pillows. Anzu sprawled out and Amelda sitting stiffly.

"Yes!" Varon rushed back to his seat, next to Nikolai as the movie began to play.

"You said Americans made this movie?"

"Yeah! I heard it's good, clean, family fun. Right Raphael?"

"What ever,"

**Shut your fucking face uncle fucker!**

"Varon, what's an uncle fucker?"

00

"Wah!"

"Don't look at it!"

"That is an insult to the woman anatomy!"

"Varon! This is rated R! What were you thinking!"

"_R-antastic_ family fun?"

"That's not even a word you idiot!"

All eyes turned to glare at the boy, who squirmed in his seat.

"Ahhahahaha!" The heat was taken off the boy when Amelda burst out laughing. The French boy was being mauled by guard dogs and swearing like a sailor.

**Shit! Shit!**

The large boy stood and gruffly pushed his way out of the room, knocking Varon over. The young Aussie leapt back on his feet and raised his fists, "Watch it, Buckley!" The boy known as Buckley yelled something in a foreign language, it was nothing like their native language that was beautiful and soft, and it seemed rough and harsh.

Anzu covered her ears and winced. Tohru whimpered and covered her ears. Keiko covered her ears and clamped her eyes shut. The men in the room couldn't understand what the girls were acting so strange.

"I don't even know what you're saying ya' bloody git!" Varon yelled back to the large mammoth.

A ring on Buckley's massive finger began to glow. Nikolai's eyes widened and his hand went to an owl necklace deep inside his shirt and began reciting a mantra in a foreign language.

Amelda's eyes widened and he looked quickly to Varon, who nodded back. _That fool! Dartz never should have trusted him with the stone! He's as filthy as the rest of the human race! _Amelda hissed to himself and quickly concentrated his own stone of the Orichalcos.

Varon nodded when he saw Amelda concentrating; now all he had to do was keep the big lug busy. _Good_, he thought to himself. _Those girls are too terrified of his language to realize what we're doing. _This was good, if any of them discovered what they were up to…then Dartz's plan of "termination of employment" would have to commence sooner than expected.

"Just stop it! Stop yelling! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Keiko screamed. "I don't want to hear it anymore!"

Varon used this as his chance and tackled Buckley, knocking both of them out of sight. Anzu and Tohru rushed to their friend as soon as they heard her yell. "Keiko, are you alright?" Tohru asked the older girls, feeling her fore head.

"Wah! Keiko-chan! You're burning up!" she cried in panic and began to hyperventilate. "She's got a fever! We have to call the police! No doctor! Do doctors make house calls! What if we're in a hotel!

Anzu grabbed Tohru by the shoulders and gave her a light shake, "Calm down Tohru!" After a few uneasy sobs the girl silenced herself. "Now, does Keiko have someone that might now about her when she gets sick? Any allergies?"

Tohru thought deeply for a moment before responding, "Yusuke-san! Yusuke-san knows everything about her." Anzu handed Tohru her cell phone and the girl dialed and instantly began to blabber to the person on the other line.

Anzu felt Keiko suddenly fall back against her and snapped at Amelda, "Do something!"

He stood up and glared at her, "Such as?"

Anzu glared at him wickedly before looking around the room until she spotted Nikolai, clutching his necklace and rocking back and forth. "Get Nikolai out of here." She nearly yelled.

Nikolai looked up sharply at her, "_You don't like me?"_ He said in his native tongue. "_What did I do wrong? I'll fix it! Please give me another chance!" _Was she mad at him? He didn't want her to be mad at him! His mother had been made at him…and then she left.

"_I'm sorry!"_ He all but wailed until Amelda picked him up by his waist and carried him swiftly out of the room. Nikolai began to fight against Amelda's grip, trying to get back to Anzu. It's wasn't Anzu he was seeing, it was his mother.

They looked so much alike, same brown locks, same warm blue eyes and caring personality. He didn't want to lose that again. "_Let me go!" _

Amelda let him go alright, he dropped the boy outside the hallway and shook his shoulders roughly and spoke in near perfect Greek, _"Stop that! That girl is sick, Anzu is taking care of her, you understand that don't you?"_

Nikolai sniffed and wiped a few tears away with his sleeve. _"Why did she yell at me?"_ he asked meekly.

Amelda took and breathe before answering, children were his strong point, he enjoyed their company, but it was the adults he couldn't stand._Keiko is sick, she didn't want you getting sick too." _

"_But I won't get sick! I promise!"_

"_Stop it. You've forgotten what this "Family" is about didn't you?"_

"_No-just that I like Anzu and…and…"_

"_There are no ands about it, grow attactched to her all you want, it will only get harder when the day comes that you two will be enemies. I won't lie to you, it is going to hurt."_

Nikolai looked at him with teary eyes before running past him and around a corner. As the boy ran past a serene painting of a family of deer, the baby leapt out of the painting ad stared wide eyed at him before leaping back inside the painting.

Amelda rubbed his temples and brushed past his locks of red hair. The stone's powers vary. Such a dangerous power, Nikolai can bring pictures to life, Buckley can increase his own strength, and Taylor and Holly use it through their wires and Seya…Seya!

He scowled, _I was a fool! It was her! That damned mind manipulation power! I can't believe she fooled me like that! She'll pay, I swear she will! _He clenched his fist and stormed up to his room, completely forgetting about the situation in the other room. _Raphael can handle that just fine. _He thought angrily.

Urameshi Yusuke looked in the back seat of his three year old Toyota; his childhood best friend was sleeping peacefully, a faint blush on her face. "Keiko…" he said in a scolding tone as if she could hear him.

He stopped at a red light on an empty street, one of the top ten in his pet peeve list. Yusuke ran a hand trough his slicked back black hair and sighed once again. It was unlike Keiko to get sick, she never got sick when they were in high school…well, while _she_ was in school and while he was off in Spirit Worlds or just plain ditching in general.

The light turned green and he prepare to go, but as he did a bright red convertible whizzed by, a drunken couple in it. Yusuke shivered slightly, that was the exact way he died, a drunken couple speeding down the street.

"The irony of this, huh Keiko?" he chuckled and proceeded. "You were sick the whole time, weren't you? But you didn't say anything because of that band you're in. That's so like you, even if you hate something, you grit your teeth and bare it.

"Keiko, do you remember when you begged me to drag out that old guitar and teach you how to play? I remember it."

_Yusuke looked up from his dinner as Keiko stomped into the room, looking depressed and sinking into a chair at their small table. "What's the matter?'" he spoke through bits of rice and chicken. _

_Keiko looked disgusted as food flew her way but ignored it and continued to sulk. He sighed and pushed his food away and propped his elbows on the table, staring at her. "You didn't get the teaching job, did you?" She shook her head. "Big deal, you don't want to teach little punks things that their just going to throw back in your face."_

_**Boing!**_

_He twitched as the folder she had thrown at him fell onto the table. He opened it and pulled out a white piece of stationary. _

"…_Yukimura-san," he read. "We are…blah blah blah yak yak…requires more yip yip blah blah crap crap talent to our." He stopped reading and looked up at her angrily. "You mean to tell me they won't let you teach at the school because they're looking for teachers with musical experience?"_

_Keiko nodded sniffling. There was a sound of feet and a few muffled curses. "Forget it Yusuke, I don't need you to pound that principle for me." _

"_Who said I was going to, I'm sure Hiei is bored…"_

_Keiko's eyes snapped up, "Urameshi Yusuke, don't you dare! Can't you just teach me how to play that guitar you have?"_

"_What guitar?"_

_She rolled her eyes, "The one in your closet."_

"_There's no guitar in here…"_

"_Under the shoe rack," she put in sweetly. She heard him curse. "So, Yusuke, about those lessons?"_

_He came back out laughing, "How about no."_

_She pouted and picked up his abandoned chop sticks and chucked them at him, he ducked easily but he couldn't avoid the girl throwing herself at him and clinging to his shirt. "Yusuke…" she said, lower lip trembling._

_The boy held out for as long as he could before giving in, "Alright! Just don't cry when you meet your match at something."_

_Keiko squealed and hugged him tightly, "You're the best Yusuke!"_

Yusuke smiled and looked back at her one last time before turning back to the road. "You're the best, Keiko."

Anzu sighed and leaned against the fence at the top of the school roof. Her suspension had ended two days ago and she was now back at school. Surprisingly at practice the day before, the coach actually ran with them for a lap!

She sighed gain before frowning, Yuugi was supposed to meet her hear ten minutes ago. He never ever missed a meeting with them.

"Anzu!" she turned around, Honda and Jou were running towards her on the roof. "Hey guys!"

They stopped in front of her and panted, "Have you seen Yuugi?" Jou got out. "We can't find him anywhere, he wasn't in the cafeteria."

Honda nodded and added, "And he was not in the girls' locker room, I checked." Anzu and Jou both glared at him, "We're looking for out friend Honda," Anzu said sourly. "Not some sick pervert."

"But Yuugi can be a bit-" Honda stopped at Jou's glare. "Never mind."

"Kuuu!"

All three whipped around, a floating brown pomp pomp was hovering behind them, staring at then with large green eyes. Jou's mouth dropped, "Is t-that a Kiriboh?"

Anzu took a step back, "Why would a Kiriboh be up here? Do you guys see anyone dueling?" She stepped fore ward, trying to pass through the monster and look below them, but her head bumped into the furry creature.

"Kuu!" it said in protest.

Anzu leapt back, "That- it's real!"

Honda scoffed at her, "You're nuts Anzu, look." He flicked the monster on the nose confidently. "Or maybe it's real!"

"KUUUUUUU!" The Kiriboh puffed up before charging at Honda and knocking him down.

"That's it! Come and get it fur ball!" Honda jumped to his feet and was about to knock the Kiriboh into the sky before Anzu grabbed it protectively. "Leave it alone! It might know where Yuugi is."

She held it away from her and spoke softly, "Can you show us where Yuugi is?"

It squealed and nodded up and down and pulled out of her grasp and began to float away. "Come on!" Jou began to run after it, Anzu followed after him, dragging Honda behind her.

"Dude! Monster are every where!" Jounochi shouted as the three friends ran after the Kiriboh through down town Domino.

Anzu looked around; a duo of Silverfang were terrorizing a mailman who was half way up a tree. A swarm of Basic Insects were leaping over buildings and smashing cars but still the little monster led them all the way to the Domino Museum.

Jou pointed towards a small, spiked hair figure, "Yuugi!"

The boy turned around and they all saw it was not Yuugi, but the Ancient Pharaoh.

"What are you doing here?" He asked confused.

Jou pointed to the Kiriboh, "This fuzz ball led us to you, not to mention the monsters running lose all over the city."

Yami Yuugi stared at them in horror, ""Monsters lose in the city? Are you sure that's not just some dueling system gone bad?" Anzu gave the Kiriboh a little shove and it squeaked before launching itself into Yami Yuugi's arms.

"What's this?" he asked in confusion.

"A Kiriboh." Honda said lamely.

"_Mou hitori no boku…"_ Yuugi appeared next to him in a transparent spirit form. The darker one looked towards him.

"_Aibou? What does this mean?"_ He asked silently to the smaller one.

"_Maybe it means you're supposed to try and retrieve your memory, maybe it will put a stop to all this!"_

"_But…Isis said I would need all seven Senen Items, we only have the puzzle."_

"_She also said the God Cards, maybe they'll be enough!"_ Yuugi countered.

"_I hope you're right..."_

Yami Yuugi turned around and let the monster go and began to proceed into the halls of the museum until he reached the ancient stone tablet that was his first clue to his past.

Reaching into his pocket, Yami Yuugi removed his deck and selected the three Egyptian God Cards, Ra, Osiris and Obelisk. _Please God Card, lend me your strength_.

Shakily, the Pharaoh held up the three cards and waited.

Jou leaned closer to Anzu, "What is he doing?" Anzu shrugged, "Looks like he's trying to use the God cards."

"_Yes,"_ Anzu looked out of the corner of her eye. It was Dagger.

"What do you mean?" Jou turned to her.

"You say something Anzu?" She shook her head and he returned to watching the Pharaoh.

"_Speak to me silently, I'll still hear you."_ Dagger said while watching Yami Yuugi.

"_What are you doing?" _She asked.

Dagger didn't answer but pointed to her necklace that was hidden under her school uniform. "_Prepare yourself, Anzu. This will be the start of your quest. The Nameless Pharaoh will fail in this attempt to retrieve his memories. I can tell you that right now."_

"_What do you mean he'll fail? He never loses!" _

Dagger scoffed and ran a hand through his locks of hair that we're turning slightly blue. _"This is not his business, it is ours. Remember what I said, the Orichalcos has nothing to do with him. My brother is about to drag the Pharaoh into this in a matter of moments. It is too late."_

She hid a gasp of surprise and nearly forgot to speak silently, but Jou and Honda were too interested in watching Yami Yuugi to notice. _"Dagger! Your hair, why is it changing?"_

He wearily looked at himself, gazing through his transparent hand. _"I'm losing my powers. I'm not the true Priest of the Circle of Orion. What little power I had is being transferred to you, to that necklace. You'll need that and more to defeat my brother. The blond hair you saw was all apart of my disguise. I guess I tried to keep it because…I didn't want to look like my brother, to look like the man that cast down his family and killed my ward."_

Anzu looked at him; he looked like a man that had nothing to live for. Smiling she grasped his hand in her own, amazed that it didn't pass through him. He looked surprised but squeezed back and stared fore ward.

Suddenly, Yami Yuugi's body was consumed in a bright light and he screamed. Anzu let go of Dagger's hand to rush fore ward with Jou and Honda to try and pry the cards out of his hand.

Jou grunted, "What's going on?" a strange wind rushed around the Pharaoh and ruffled Jou's golden strand of hair.

"The cards," Yami Yuugi exclaimed, "something is draining their power!"

There was a sudden flash and the light and wind disappeared. The four collapsed on the ground panting.

"W-wh-at was that?" Jou asked holding his chest.

"Trouble," Anzu answered, getting up and sprinting towards the doors.

Honda and Jou got to their feet, holding up the now sleeping Yuugi, "Where are you going?" Jou shouted.

"To see if the monsters are gone!" Anzu shouted backwards. She reached the doors and pushed them open with great force and looked around.

The sun was shinning down on the city but no people were in sight. Cars were over turned and there were several talon marks in the street and side walk.

Anzu stepped out silently, Dagger walking beside her.

"Will everything look like this once you're brother is done?" she asked aloud.

He nodded, _"Worse, the entire Earth will be plunged into darkness and his soldiers will wipe out anything."_

"Total Death." A voice spoke in a daze behind her. Anzu whipped around. Dinosaur Ryusaki was standing behind her, a dazed look in his eyes. "The end is coming." He said in the same dead tone.

"Dagger, what happened to him?" Anzu asked shakily, that was not Ryusaki by any means.

Dagger walked around the short teen, a frown on his face. _"His soul is gone, the Orichalcos has it."_

"The end has come." Haga stumbled blindly to her side, his glasses fogged over. "The Great Serpent will devour all."

Anzu shivered, "Do they know what they're saying?"

Dagger shook his head, _"Someone is using them as a puppet. It has to be my brother." _

**ROAR!**

Anzu clamped her hands over her ears and looked up blindly. Ryusaki had activated his duel disk and his Two Headed King Rex was in front of him. Anzu coughed and covered her nose that was no hologram, holograms didn't smell.

"How about a duel, Mazaki?" he asked in a distorted voice. There was a sudden weight on her arm, her dueling disk. Anzu frowned and placed her deck in roughly, "I don't know who you are, but I want you to release Ryusaki, now!"

Ryusaki laughed, "I think not little girl."

"Yes, it's a shame that such a pretty girl has such a mouth on her." Haga said oily, fixing his deck in his system as well.

Anzu frowned, _"Dagger, I don't think I can take them both on at once."_

"_You don't have to."_

"Mazaki, you're always getting into trouble, aren't you." A cool voice spoke from her side.

"Kaiba? How did you find me?"

He smirked and activated his own duel disk. "Your head set has a tracking device, I figured you and the Dorks have a clear idea on what's going on." She frowned and fixed him with a glare.

"My friends are not dorks, Kaiba." He smirked and drew a card. "Hurry up and start Mazaki, even you could beat one of them."

Anzu frowned but drew her hand. "I summon Spirit Ox in attack mode!"

The little monster appeared in front of her, groaning slightly.

She heard Kaiba humph next to her and Ryusaki's laughter. "I'm not done yet!" she screamed and threw a card down. "Spirit Ox has a special ability, when he is summoned to the field I can use Spring of Youth to boost his attack 2000 points more!"

Spirit Ox gave a loud war cry as the magic card's effect changed him into a powerful warrior once more.

"I'll end my turn."

Haga scowled and placed a card face down and ended his turn. Kaiba smirked.

"You're all amateurs, not even worth my time." He drew and looked at the card before playing it. "I summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode and place one card face down and end my turn."

**King Rex: 1400/1200**

**Spirit Ox: 2400/500**

**X-Head Cannon: 1800/1500**

**Killer Bee: 1200/1000**

Ryusaki drew and smirked, "I summon Hellkite Saurus in defense mode. I'll also place a card face down. And end my turn."

Anzu frowned, _Something is up, and he knows I can wipe his monster out right here and now. So why is he grinning like that? Should I attack? Or play it safe? _

"Today, I don't have all day little girl." Ryusaki spoke while examining his nails, "I don't know why the Pharaoh puts up with you. You're useless."

Anzu glared at him, "I play Shinning Friendship in attack mode and place one card face down. Next, I'll have my Spirit Ox wipe out that two head freak! Go Spirit Ox, with your Big Axe Smash!"

Her monster silenced the dinosaur with no problem, bringing his life points down to 3000.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and scoffed at her latest monster, "Mazaki, this isn't play time at the nursery; with cards like that in you're deck you'll never amount to anything other than an annoying cheerleader."

Anzu glared at him with hurt blue eyes before Shinning Friendship moved between them and scolded with a wagging finger.

Haga chuckled in a metallic voice, "I'll use Power Boost to give my Killer Bee 1000 more attack points, making it strong than your monster, Kaiba. Now Killer Bee, attack his monster!"

Anzu gasped as the insect advanced on Kaiba's monster but he seemed cool as he activated his magic card, Shrink. Haga's monster lost half it's attack points and was destroyed when it met Kaiba's X Head Cannon.

"That was a foolish mistake that's going to coast you, Bug Boy." Kaiba said icily and summoned his Y Dragon Head and attached it to his other monster, bringing it's attack points up by 400 points. "You're move, Mazaki. Don't screw this up."

Anzu nodded, "First I'll use Silver Bow and Arrow to bring Shinning friendships attack up to 1600. Now I'll have Spirit Ox attack you directly, Haga!"

To by didn't seem to care if he was done to his final 900 points.

"You should have attacked me while you had the chance, Anzu." He drew and sent her a smirk that sent shivers down her spine. "I'll get rid of my Hellkite Saurus to summon Black Tyranno!"

A huge black beast appeared in a burst of dark light. Anzu whimpered slightly, it bested her Spirit Ox by a whole 200 points.

"Now my beast rid the field of her Shinning Friendship!" Anzu covered her eyes as the card that symbolized her belief in her friends was sent to the grave yard. "Your Spirit Ox is next!"

"That's enough Mazaki! Pull yourself together and fight like a true duelist!" Kaiba shouted to her. Anzu shook her head, sending her brown locks flying.

"I can't! He's going to win…"

"He's going to really beat you if you don't get up and fight! Now stand!" He urged impatiently. She heard him shout an attack and Haga's body fall to the ground in defeat, "You can beat this clown, Mazaki. You have something in your deck that can help. You dorks are always ranting about the heart of the cards, so how about you trust in it and draw!"

_He's right. I can't let him beat me, I won't!_

Anzu wiped her tears away and drew. "I'll place one card face down and summon SkelAngel in attack mode!"

Ryusaki laughed mockingly. "You really are stupid. Black Tyranno, attack that pathetic angel!"

Anzu smiled when her light monster was destroyed. "I hate to break it to you, but you just made the worst mistake possible. Activate Michizure! This trap card lets me destroy one monster the field, and I choose your Dark Tyranno!"

He swallowed hard as she continued. "And since Haga has been defeated, that makes it Kaiba's turn. And I bet you can guess what that means-" Seto finished for her.

"X Head Cannon, finish him off!" As soon as the attack was done, Ryusaki dropped to the ground, still and not moving.

Her duel disk shut off abruptly and Anzu sighed in relief. "Kaiba, thank you."

Kaiba brushed off invisible specks of dirt off his coat. "Don't mention it, ever." He turned on his heel and prepared to leave, "I owed you, from Buffy the Man Slayer." Anzu laughed at his small joke as he sauntered away from her.

Dagger was not impressed, _So Dartz. You have begun._

Yuugi rubbed his head as Kaiba finished his TV announcement stating that Kaiba Crop had nothing to do with the Ramped Duel monsters earlier this afternoon.

"Guys, some weird stuff is going on." Honda said, motioning to the still bodies of Haga and Ryusaki. Jou smacked him on the head roughly.

"What was you're first clue?" he asked sarcastically. Honda stood up, "You want to start something?"

"Guys, now isn't the time for this…" Anzu said tiredly.

**Crash!**

Yuugi and the group listened carefully, a moan. "Grandpa!"

They rushed down the stairs and into the shop and found Yuugi's grandfather on his back, surrounded by broken glass. Yuugi was at his side in an instant and cradled his head, "Gramps, what happened?"

"Y-yuugi…they stole the god cards…" the old man got out before he fainted from shock.

Bright headlights of motor cycles spot lighted the group and one of the riders spoke. "If you want to God Cards back, you will be at the Junk Yard in one hour." He said quietly.

Jou took a step forward; hey you can't just steal those cards buddy! They aren-!" The smallest biker had punched the boy squarely in the jaw when Jou had come close enough.

"Jou!" Anzu leapt fore ward to catch the boy as the bikers glared down at them. "The Junk Yard in one hour, Pharaoh." With that said, all three turned and rode off and were out of sight.

Kio: Whew! That was a work out! I hope to have the next chapter up by next Sunday, reviews encourage me to type! Send them in!

Sailor Tiamat: Yes you do! I'll start on it right away with Anzu, Varon and a pony!

LuvinAniManga: Thank you! It's an honor to receive a review form someone who writes as great as you! You got all the parts right, it'll fall into place in the next chapter!

Mistake about pairing has been fixed! Do you think I would go to the dark side on ya? Heck no!

Ang3Lblu: Here is your update and Amelda/Anzu/ Kaiba is the official triangle.

Mizuki Hikari: Believe me! I'm continuing!

Fifilafemme: I've got a better tribute for you when this is done. A side story on what Anzu's mom was doing during all this.

Yllom21: I hope you like this chapter as well!

Amazon healer: Continuing!

LeDiva: Hurrah for updates!


	10. Truth

I own nothing!

* * *

"Alright, we're here. So where are the Creepy Bad Dudes with the bikes and gravity defying trench coats?" Jou said dryly as the group entered the Junk Yard. Old cars were piled carelessly on top of one another and teetered dangerously in the wind.

Anzu shivered, there was something eerily familiar about those bikers, the way one of them rode it was so similar to Amelda's style. _Nah_, she thought while scolding herself, _Amelda wouldn't do that, would he?_ "Can we just find the guys, let Yuugi cream 'em in a duel so we can go home and put this behind us and pretend we're all normal teenagers that are not constantly coming to the world's aid?"

Yuugi grinned sheepishly, "I'm sorry Anzu, but we have to get those cards back, they're a part of the key to unlocking the spirit's memories." Anzu instantly felt guilty.

"No Yuugi, don't worry about it. I was being selfish; I just hate how you're constantly thrust into danger by crazed spirits and evil men." Dagger appeared beside her and mocked the short boy's gentle smile. _"What are they teaching you children? It's like you're bred to be little pansies!"_

Anzu ignored him and his ranting about teenagers this day and age, even though Dagger himself claimed to be only her age. "I don't like this, lets get in out and fast." The boys nodded and they proceeded further in.

"Nice of you to join us, Nameless Pharaoh." A greasy voice sneered. Yuugi instantly became Yami Yuugi and looked around sharply.

"You won't find me above you," the voice called from every direction. Until they all felt a chill pass over them. "But behind you." Yami Yuugi jumped away; a dark haired man with a monocle was smiling twisted at him.

The Pharaoh recomposed himself, "Who are you and what have you done with the Three Egyptian God Cards?" he said evenly at the stranger.

The man looked around him; Yami Yuugi was in front of him with the remaining three circling him. "I do dislike crowds…" he snapped his fingers and a thin whistling sound cut through the air.

Jounochi frowned, "What the hell was--!" he was cut off as something lifted him off the ground by the belt of his pants. "Ah-! Anzu, Honda! Get me down!"

"Don't worry buddy I'm comin'!" Honda was suddenly pulled up by his feet and lay suspended in mid air.

"Nice going," Jou snapped.

"At least I came!" Honda snipped back.

Anzu frowned and looked up, a tall shadow was standing on one of the old buildings in the area looking down on her, two thin wires tied to flag poles. Something bright flashed in the figure's hands and a silvery light came down. She didn't have time to react as it circled around her throat and pulled, Anzu was able to throw her hands up at the last moment as she was pulled a foot off the ground.

Yami Yuugi watched in anger and helplessness as his friends were made handicapped by the wire user. "Release my friends!" he demanded, puzzle glowing in anger.

The man smirked, "Defeat me in a duel and your friends will be released." He said, examining his nails with interest. "But if you fail, Taylor will snap the girl's neck."

"And the God Cards?" He asked with dread.

"Oh, you won't be getting those back anytime soon, now." The figure activated his duel disk and Yami Yuugi did the same. "Let's duel!"

* * *

_Damn!_ Anzu cursed herself. _Taylor…Taylor! No! Not her! _Anzu tried to shout a warning but the wire pulled tighter and she was forced to be silent and keep it away from her neck so it wouldn't strangle her.

"Hold on Anzu!" Jou called, spinning in circles while trying to snap the wire, "Just let me get this off!" Honda glared at his friend's sad interpretation of a dog chasing its tail. "Oh, yeah, Kaiba would love to see this!"

"I already am, Point Dexter." Came a cool voice from the shadows. Kaiba Seto stepped out in all his trench coat wearing glory. "Funny how you dorks get yourself into the most interesting situations. He slowly made his way to Anzu.

"Kaiba! Don't!" Jou called in alarm just as Taylor jerked Anzu higher into the air. Anzu's scream was cut off as the wire circled closer to her neck and cut her hand as she stopped it from getting closer to the tender skin on her neck.

Anzu was getting tired, while dancing had built up much lower body strength, her arms only had so much and that was running out. She looked down at Kaiba, he showed no signs of shock or worry, but his eyes had that familiar tint they gained when he looked at Mokuba. "Get…away…" she whispered in pain.

He did and surprisingly moved closer to Honda, and nearest to the duel. _I hope Yuugi knows what he's doing; I'm not playing the hero, not for them and not for him. _

* * *

Yami Yuugi glared at his opponent with fury; he dared use his fiends in a duel against him? "Who are you? I at least deserve to know your name."

The man chuckled darkly, "I am Grimo, and that is all you need to know before I defeat you!"

* * *

(I'm sorry but I couldn't find a decent explanation for the duel between these two so we'll skip to the Orichalcos part with Obelisk.)

* * *

Dagger frowned and looked at Anzu sternly, _that lackey is about to use Obelisk with the Seal of Orichalcos, if you're going to do anything helpful, you better start now._

She glared at him and began to struggle at the wires, Jou and Honda protested greatly as she risked slicing her hand once more. _What do you think I'm trying to do? Why don't you help me get down! How's that for helping. _She stopped and panted in exhaustion. Her arms were now numb from keeping her throat away from the nearly invisible wire.

Dagger crossed his arms behind his back, _"I'm nothing but a spirit now, and I don't have any strength in me. It's all in you now, Anzu. You can free yourself, I know you can, you're to damn stubborn to be held up by a mere wire for long. You may not be able to spare the Pharaoh of Grimo's assault but you can stall him with the proper words."_

He faded out of her sight like normally when he was done giving his one minute counseling sessions but this time she felt like she could do anything, like she was complete. Now she knew what that sensation was at the track, it was Dagger.

Anzu gripped the wires with a cringe and began to pull. "Mazaki!" "Anzu!"

She looked to Jou and Kaiba stubbornly and began to pull again, the wires threatened to enclose on her but she kept up her force.

* * *

**Hello my friend, we meet again  
It's been awhile, where should we begin?**

* * *

Her palms glowed faintly in the fading light. The red light from them traveled half way up the wires before they were met with an angry green flare coming down. She heard Kaiba comment tartly, "What is this? A light show?"

* * *

**Feels like forever**

* * *

Anzu growled loudly, the three boys stared at her but she ignored them. _We can beat her, Dagger! We can do it!_

* * *

**Within my heart a memory  
A perfect love that you gave to me  
Oh, I remember**

* * *

_Break!_ They screamed together and the red light consumed the green one and the wires around her and her friends were incinerated and the dropped to the ground.

* * *

**When you are with me I'm free**

* * *

Anzu winced as she hit the dirt but was on her feet and sprinting towards Yami Yuugi. _I will not let my friends fall! _She dodged bright green wires that seemed to stream at her from the towers of cars and crumbling buildings.

* * *

**I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly**

* * *

Grimo drew his card and smirked darkly at the Pharaoh. "And now, you will watch as I unleash one of the most powerful cards in all of Magic and Wizards. I sacrifice my three monsters in order to summon, Obelisk the Tormentor!"

Just as the trio of monsters were about to disappear, she called out. _Stop! _They looked at her, startled before preparing to go through with Grimo's commands.

Anzu stumbled over a pile of trash and finally fell onto the green barrier the Seal had put up to keep others out side of the duel. "Yuugi!" she called.

Yami Yuugi looked back at her, his eyes were weak and his normal proud posture was slouching somewhat as if gravity were trying to bring him down. Even his ever gravity defying hair seemed to droop. "Anzu…Jou…Honda." She looked behind her, Jou and Honda were on either side, and Kaiba was a distance away from them to the right.

_Don't! Can't you see he doesn't care about you?_ She screamed at the monsters. They looked to her and then to their master before they were sacrificed and Obelisk. Anzu shivered, she could have sworn the trio of monsters was screaming.

* * *

Eventually, Yuugi gave Grimo the final strike that brought his life points down to zero. What shocked everyone was that the green Seal was contracting. Grimo extracted the three God Cards from his deck and threw them towards the trio of motor cyclists.

The largest of them caught them easily with two fingers and planted them neatly in one of the pockets on his purple trench coat. Anzu stiffened, that coat was very familiar.

"Yuugi!" She whipped her head around to see the Pharaoh fall to his knees and Grimo fall to the ground with a sickening thud. Honda was at his side and helping the smaller boy to his feet, Kaiba remained where he was, staring at the soulless lackey.

Jou turned on the bikers, "Alright! Give my friend his cards back! They ain't yours so hand 'em over!" the blonde boy clenched his fists tightly and ran fore ward. Too bad for him he didn't see the rock and tripped as the smallest one raised his hand.

"So you're the infamous Jounochi Katsuya, eh? I expected you to be smarter than this, oh well." He pulled off his helmet and stared Jou down with blue eyes. Anzu nearly choked on her shock.

"V-Varon?" she said in disbelief. He turned to her and his eyes seemed to soften.

"I'm sorry Anzu, I meant what I said. I do consider you a friend-" Another cut him off.

"We're not here to chat, idiot." Anzu took a step back and covered her mouth, she felt sick; worse than sick, like someone had ripped her heart out and was making her eat it. The biker looked at her through a darkened helmet and chuckled. "My, aren't you the dumb one, Anzu-chan?" Amelda mocked.

Kaiba spoke up this time, coming up to Anzu's side. "You're that cross dresser from the concert. Is everyone doing this evil thing? Or is it all one weird coincidence." He said coolly.

Amelda was about to fire back and insult but a voice out him off from the sky, "Ah, Seto Kaiba, you're quite the comedian aren't you?"

"Who said that!" Kaiba and Yami Yuugi (Who was standing freely) shouted at the same time. "Dartz," Anzu muttered under her breathe.

"Ah, Anzu, I see my brother did manage to contact you, now why the dark look, it doesn't suit your completion." If he said anything more, Anzu didn't hear it. She fell to her knees, holding her head in pain, her eyes blank and her mouth frozen in a silent scream.

"Anzu!" Jou and Honda were kneeling beside her in an instant. Both boys could see tears pooled out of their friend's white eyes and her lithe dancer's form tremble and shake from pain. Jou glared up at the bikers, "Stop it!" he screamed as if he was the one in pain.

Kaiba stared wordlessly as blood shot out of Mazaki's finger tips as long nails grew in place. The runt looked as if he were going to be sick, a glazed expression over his eyes before he tilted his head sharply up to the sky. "Release her, Dartz! Face me like a man, you monster!"

Dartz laughed, it came from every where. "Please, Pharaoh. I'm not doing anything to her. It's all her and my brother. They planned this not me. Now, look at your friend, it would seem that she is the monster here not me."

The Pharaoh turned his head sharply, Jou and Honda were staring at Anzu in fear rather than concern. This was not the Anzu they knew.

This beast was around her height and had the same brown hair and brilliant eyes; but this thing had fangs, stripes that seemed run across her entire toned body. Dangerous nails extended out of her fingers and a brown tail thrashed wildly behind her. Her eyes were narrowed and held a faint glint in it and her nose sniffed the air and she growled darkly.

Dartz's voice broke the silence. "Now, since Grimo has failed me. I'll have to kill you and take your soul the old fashioned way. Taylor, kill the Pharaoh!"

Green wires raced from a tower of cars, they seemed to cut the air with an ear piercing scream towards Yami Yuugi.

The beast leapt from her spot and landed gracefully in front of the Pharaoh. The wires wrapped around her wrist and tugged. She didn't move, her fingers glowed red and the wire snapped.

"What!" Dartz howled from the sky.

The girl shook her hand and the remaining wires fluttered to the ground. She turned to the Pharaoh who was stunned, "Are you…" she paused and shook her head and spoke again, her voice much more clearly. "Hurt, Yuugi?" she asked gently.

There was a sudden change in the duelist features and they became softer and more innocent, "Anzu?" Yuugi asked. She nodded and grinned before a force slammed into her side.

Yuugi blinked, it wasn't Anzu that was standing in front of him but a mean looking red head that he could only guess was Taylor. She pulled her fist back and was about to knock him flat when a clawed hand grabbed her.

"Don't touch my friend!" Anzu hissed and forcefully yanked her back and towards the bikers.

Taylor regained her balance and glared Anzu, "I'll do what I please, Fur Ball." She charged at Anzu, eyes alight with madness.

Anzu's eyes seemed to return the madness and grinned widely as Taylor approached her. At the last moment when Taylor was about to strike her, Anzu grabbed her hair and pulled, hard. The other girl wasted no time in yanking Anzu's tail.

Anzu froze, it was like someone had her in a vice grip. Slowly, Taylor's hair slipped out of her fingers. "So kitty has a weakness?" Taylor asked with a smirk.

"Anzu! Go for the boobs! Girls hate it when they get hit in the boobs!" Jou called. Anzu strained her eyes to look at the ex-gangster to see if he was serious. He was. Before she could react to this, Taylor punched her with roughly in…eh…the boob. Taylor then kicked her stomach harshly.

Anzu let out a howl that bordered on human and beast and kicked Taylor backwards, towards the observant Doma bikers.

Varon stumbled fore ward to catch the girl but Dartz's sharp reply stopped him and he missed, she fell to the ground with a thud. "Opps?"

"Enough!" Taylor's still form was engulfed in a green light and disappeared.

Anzu snarled and doubled over, clutching her chest. Yuugi rested a hand on her back while glaring at the sky. "Give me back the God cards, Dartz!" he demanded.

"He won't listen, Yuugi." Anzu panted.

"How right you are, Anzu. I'm sure my brother has told you all about us. But you haven't said a word to your friends have you? You didn't try to warn them? How selfish, typical lazy human."

Anzu opened her mouth and snarled animalistic, making Yuugi jump.

"Never the less, Pharaoh, your end will come soon, and my three Swordsmen shall see to it. Raphael, Amelda, Varon. Go! You have your orders now carry them out!"

Varon and Amelda kicked up their bikes and sped around the shocked group. Amelda avoided her but Varon looked ready to stop and help her up but he didn't and kept going. Anzu made a vain lunge at Amelda's bike but fell to the ground in pain from her stomach. Honda and Jou ran towards Anzu and Yuugi as the last swordsman approached them.

Anzu glared at Raphael and struggled to get to her feet but to no avail. I trusted you! Her eyes said all too clearly but he hid behind his dark sun glasses and looked down at Yuugi and extended two cards. When Yuugi didn't take them, Raphael dropped them on the ground before turning his back on them. "I would check on your family, Mazaki" he said before taking off on his bike, following the other two.

Yuugi slowly picked up the cards off the ground. "I don't believe it…" he whispered. Jou and Honda looked over his shoulder and gasped as well.

On one card was Ryusaki, a green geometric star covering him. On the other card was Haga, with the same star overlapping his picture.

Kaiba looked over as well and snorted loudly and turned around. "You dorks have sunk to an all new level of low. This was obviously so cheap prank, well. I'm not buying." He sneered before sauntering away.

Jou growled, "What is that guy's problem!"

Anzu looked at her hand, that was why both of them seemed to be in a trance earlier. Their souls were gone. Then, what Raphael had said clicked with her. Anzu climbed to her feet and began to run towards her home. "Anzu!" Yuugi called.

"He said something about my family!" she yelled back.

* * *

Seta looked quizzically at the telephone, "No, Ashita-chan." He said gently to his childhood friend. "I haven't seen Yuugi today or Anzu for that matter. We've been so busy with Ringo lately I haven't spent a lot of time with her."

"Ringo?" she questioned. "That child is anything but peace." Seta chuckled.

"No, the apple meaning. I think Rei and I are making a fruit basket. But I'll let you know if I see Yuugi; He's such a well mannered boy, just his father." He said with a laugh.

Ashita snorted over the line, "And Rei is the perfect, mellow house wife. Does she really eat up those criminals she prosecutes? Or does she settle for her fellow lawyers?"

Seta was about to reply when he heard his wife scream and Ringo begin to wail. He set the phone down silently on the big expensive maple table that Rei waxed daily. His normal cherry and warm blue eyes were now hard. "Who's there?" he called loudly.

A figure stepped out of the shadows, Ringo screaming in its arms. It set the boy on a chair before staring into Seta's eyes. "You!" he gasped before his sight became clouded with green.

"Daddy! Mommy?" Anzu cried as she practically snapped the door off its hinges. The kitchen and living room were all in order; the only odd thing was that the phone was off the hook. Rei and Seta both had strict rules on the phone and the very first one was **never** leave it off the hook.

The house was silent except for Ringo's cries. Anzu ran into the next room, it was a complete wreck, as if an animal had gone rampant. Both couches were tipped over and the television was sparking.

A small video from the camera was lying next to her brother, she pocketed it.

Carefully, Anzu picked up the squirming baby that rested on the only upright piece of furniture in the lower level of her home.

Mindful of her claws, she pulled the blanket covering her brother's face away. Cerulean met green and a truce was formed at once. He stopped crying and reached out with pudgy hands to feel her face.

Ringo's eyes were alight with wonder, this was his sister. Why didn't she look like him and his mommy and daddy? A salty tear dropped on his nose and he looked up. She was crying.

gurgling to himself, Ringo reached up and rubbed her nose softly. Anzu sniffed and pulled the baby closer to her and cried into his hair. After all. He wouldn't leave her. Would he?

* * *

**Kio: The end! No I'm just kidding, just a small joke. Please read on!**

* * *

Yuugi stared at the video tape on his bed in shock. "Do we play it?" he asked the group. Jou and Honda were shaking their heads rapidly, remembering Duelist Kingdom. Anzu was staring out the window, a glazed look over her eyes. Ringo was sleeping in her arms and was silent.

He sighed and popped the video into the VCR and waited as Pegasus J. Crawford came on the screen.

"Greetings Yuugi," he said in a slightly strained voice. Even with out his Item, his ivory hair still covered one of his eyes. Jou and Honda screamed and clung to each other, shaking. Anzu snapped out of her trance to watch the screen.

Pegasus continued, pausing only to sip on his wine every now and then. "As I am sure you are well aware of, there is a new treat to the world's existence-"

Jou scowled, "And I'm looking at him!"

"Jou!" Yuugi hissed in frustration, trying to hear what the video was saying.

"…enclosed is a card, mind you; this card is one of a kind and I am trusting you with it. Do not by any circumstances let it fall into the hands of Doma! This card is the key to releasing the three-" the video was spit out by the VCR and promptly blew up.

After a few moments of turmoil, flaming hair, crying babies, the works; the group finally settled down. Yuugi moaned and pulled out several of his fried hairs from the small blast. "Great!" he shouted. "We have no idea what the card is for." He stared down at the neatly wrapped package that came with a not so neatly wrapped video.

Jou rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Let's review." He said after a moment of consideration. "Anzu's house was trashed, parents gone. Yuugi's mom's car is in the driveway but no Yuugi's mom and Gramps is no where in sight. Plus that Haga and Ryusaki are gone and those cards that the muscle man gave us are blank."

Honda frowned, "But Yuugi has no idea what the card is for. Only Pegasus does."

Yuugi nodded, "We need to go to Pegasus himself to ask, even if it may be another one of his sick games."

Jou nodded and stood up, "But how do we get there?"

"By plane of course." Anzu said with a nod. "I can get that."

* * *

"Anzu? Are you okay? You sound a bit raw." Houmei asked over the phone. Keiko and Tohru were there as well. Weird things were happening at the Hoshi building. First the mass amount of unmoving people passed out all around the building and mysterious green lights that chased them out.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just need to use the plane." Came the younger girl's reply.

Houmei raised an eyebrow and looked back to make sure that Keiko and Tohru were still trying to find a way to wire Tohru's car, that had stalled and left them stranded in a parking lot.

"Anzu, must people want to borrow money, or even a pen, you want to borrow the tour plane? Why?"

She heard Anzu suck in her breath. She frowned, "Anzu, tell me what's wrong? It's okay."

"I can't. You'd call me a freak or worse. Its better you don't see."

Houmei snorted, "Girl, Keiko, Tohru and I have been through so many things that don't count as normal. Tell us."

Anzu groaned, "How about I show you." Then she hung up.

Houmei blinked at her cell phone. "This can't be good." She mumbled and walked over to the two girls lying in the car in defeat. She sat on the trunk and shrugged. "It's just Anzu and her friends, what's the worst it could be?"

* * *

Tohru fainted, right there on the ground.

Keiko tried to but couldn't.

Houmei stared at her friend in shock. "Anzu! Nice new outfit for the band!" _Bullshit!_

Anzu moved her tail out of her brother's reach and pulled him into her arms while wrapping it around her right leg securely. "I told you, you think I would be watching this monster if it wasn't?" She laughed painfully and Houmei winced.

"Anzu…I'll do everything I can to help you guys." She said firmly and placed a hand on Yuugi shoulder, making the boy jump. "I'm not sure I believe in spirits, but if one can turn Anzu into a warrior for humanity, then this Pharaoh can save the world."

Anzu sweat dropped, "I don't know a thing about fighting!"

Yuugi blushed, "I…that is the spirit thanks you."

Honda poked his older cousin in the stomach. "Sleepy head, time to get up."

She stirred and blinked up at him, "Hi-chan, I had the strangest dream. Anzu turned into a cat woman. And Yuugi-san had to save the world…it's not a dream is it?" she said suddenly.

Honda shook his head and caught her as she fainted again.

Keiko shook her head, "So Dartz was using Anzu the whole time to figure out the Spirit? And Pegasus knows something about it and you need to get to America to ask him what the card Yuugi got does?"

Anzu and Jou nodded, "Pretty much," Yuugi said with a weak smile. "We get dragged into a lot of weird stuff."

Keiko waved her hand, "Not a problem. We're in. Just let me make a few calls." She turned to Houmei and shouted, "Code Chili Pepper!"

Houmei grinned and dialed two numbers and mumbled a few words before tossing it to Keiko. Who pressed 567.

"Camade? How fast can you get us to California?" she grinned.

* * *

A young man with long dirty blond hair pulled into a braid sat in the control room a red plane with NEKOS painting on the side in black. He wasn't exactly sitting, more like sleeping with a cowboy hat pulled over his eyes and a trench coat as a makeshift blanket.

Then his phone rang. With a groan he answered.

"Camade? How fast can you get us to California?"

This has his attention, he sat up instantly and fixed his hat. "Boss?" he asked startled. "We're not on tour until next winter!"

"I know that, we have an emergency." Keiko said.

"He rubbed his eyes, "What kind? A Code Cha Cha?" Yes, he too was familiar with the girl's code systems.

"No, this is a Code Chili Pepper." Camade's eyes went wide and he began to flip switches and bring the plane to life. "Give me your location and I'll be there in an hour, tops."

"Camade, we're not at an airport." She protested.

He smirked, "Not a problem, I could have this puppy on City Hall if I was drunk and not get a scratch on it. Now tell em what's going on; I'm not flying to liberate the moose at the zoo am I?"

She answered, "No. It's a save the world thing. No joke. We're at the Hoshi Building, hurry up. Okay? I'll explain later."

"No problem boss, I can get us into California with out any security, but it'll be a 40 hour trip; not counting breaks." He stood up and walked around the plane quickly, making sure the door was closed firmly. "I'll be there boss." He shut his phone and placed it in his pocket and walked back to the control room. "What did I just get into?" he asked suddenly as it all clicked.

* * *

Sanzo tugged, hard on Anzu's tail. The thing remained attached and the girl nearly clawed him if he didn't move out of the way fast enough.

"Bullshit." He said coolly in disbelief.

Houmei came up beside him, "Believe it or not. It's all true."

Sanzo looked to her, then to Yuugi and back to Anzu. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it with out a pause.

Houmei scowled at this but sighed in relief. "I think that's his way of showing that he believes you guys."

Anzu rubbed her tail, "Couldn't he have shone it in a less than painful way?"

"No." Sanzo answered.

Ringo gurgled from, his perch on Yuugi's, no the spirit's head. When Yusuke and Sanzo has arrived, it had scared the boy in his Soul Room and had landed the Pharaoh with a teething baby.

Yami Yuugi held the boys a way from him when he threatened to gnaw at his hair. _Trust me,_ he thought _the gel Yuugi uses is not good for eating._

Ringo frowned at the absence of the hair and settled for sitting still and leaving a deposit in the bank.

The spirit looked at the baby strangely. _Is this some strange was of how infants show anger?_

_If only you knew, fern head._ Ringo thought evilly. _All done, I hope you end up changing this thing._

* * *

Yusuke hmphed from his perch on Tohru's car; the girl was still passed out in the back seat with her cousin trying to revive her for more then five minutes.

Out of one mess and into the next. Normally he was the one to explain freaky things such as demons and corrupt humans, but this one topped the list.

"Yusuke?" It was Keiko. He looked down briefly before staring back up at the dull night sky. A fog hovered two stories up, blocking his view of the stars.

Keiko continued, silence was Yusuke for _Go Ahead I'm listening. _"Can you help them? This is your thing."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." He said grouchily. "I thought we could get away from all that, and then this slaps us in the face, literally. I just want to be normal." He placed his head in his hands and sighed.

Keiko grabbed his arm and started to climb up, after a moment of her struggling, he pulled her up easily to sit next to him. She sighed in relief and leaned against his shoulder. "So you won't come?"

"I'm a demon," he whispered in her ear so the others wouldn't hear. "I fight with my fists, not with cards." Her shoulders slumped and he smirked, "But we have a deck, don't we?"

Keiko's head popped up. She and Yusuke had collected the popular Magic and Wizard cards for a time and had even dueled a few times as a team. Was he?

"You have a duel disk on that plane right?" he continued. She nodded and smiled at him. He grinned back. "Then let the fun begin."

* * *

"Kaiba Corp, please hold."

"Kaiba Corp, please hold."

"Kaiba Corp, please hold."

Dozens of operators constantly answered and hung up phones. Each one started off the same; complaints about the duel systems and who was to blame.

Seto Kaiba looked down at the operators and fought the urge to tug at his hair until it fell out. _These idiots really don't pay attention to public news programs do they?_ He thought nastily.

"Kaiba-sama, a phone call for you." His secretary said shakily, when the boss was this mad there would be hell to pay for anyone dumb enough to interrupt him. The other members of the staff had voted the poor girl to do the job of telling the boss his business rival was on the other line.

Kaiba wheeled around and shot the girl the coldest glance possible. She squeaked and ran out the room as quickly as her feet would carry her, nearly bumping into Mokuba on her way out.

He snorted and picked up the phone as a slightly flustered Mokuba sat in the chair, next to his brother.

"What?" Kaiba snarled into the phone.

"Now now, Kaiba boy. Is that any way to greet a friend." Cooed a voice.

"Pegasus." Kaiba hissed. "You and I have never been friends and we never will be. What do you want?"

"Just a friendly challenge, Kaiba boy." The man answered. "Are you in? I'm sure you'd want to redeem yourself from our last duel. Yuugi is expected to be here as well."

Kaiba glared at the operators as he continued the conversation. "When did you call him?"

"If you'd look out your window, you should be able to see them." Kaiba glanced slightly to the large glass window on the left side of the room. Sure enough, a plane shot by. He hung up with out so much as a good bye.

"Mokuba, get in the jet, we're going for a ride."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking; would someone change that kid? I can't fly this plane if I'm dead via smell!" Camade yelled.

"I refuse." Yusuke snapped.

"Hell no." Sanzo said coolly while reading the paper he had brought.

Tohru and Honda both fainted from the stench.

Yuugi looked as if he were going to be sick.

Keiko ran into the bathroom and began to sniff the scented candles.

Houmei covered her mouth and tried not to gag.

Jou was staring at the baby as if he had grown an extra head.

Anzu curled up in a chair, ignoring the smell and the protests of the others. She stared out the window blankly, pondering her thoughts.

_Amelda, how could you do this to me? Was everything a lie? Even your smile? Did you use me for everything?_

Her nails dug into the black sofa that she sat on.

The band has actually bought this plane from an airport and had painted and furnished it to be like a moving home. Keiko had actual hired Camade after he was fired from Kaiba Corp for recklessness. Knowing Kaiba, he probably did it because Camade had been at the wrong place and the wrong time.

Jou held the baby as far away from him as possible, a grin on his face. "Yuugi," he whispered. The short boy turned to him with a weak nodded. "I got a plan to test how sensitive Anzu's nose really is now. This ought to lighten the mood."

Yuugi couldn't help but let his grin pick up. "It has to be done. That baby needs to be changed."

The two crept around to the sofa where Anzu was sitting. Everyone was too busy ignoring the smell to notice two high school boys up to no good. Anzu sniffed the air slightly and they tensed. After a moment she made and face and went back to her staring.

Suddenly Jou dropped the baby an inch from Anzu's nose and yelled. "Change me!"

Anzu sniffed and gagged, "Holy-!" She rolled off the couch and ran towards the bathroom. Keiko was thrown out on her bum a second later. Sounds of splashing water were heard from inside along with several groans.

Yuugi laughed and fell on the floor, holding his head. Someone dropped something on his stomach; he looked to find Ringo staring at him with wide eyes.

"Don't laugh Yuugi." Jou said. "You have to change him."

Ringo laughed. _Pay back time, Fern Head!_ It would seem the baby got Rei's personality.

* * *

Kio: Meh! I'm sorry; this chapter most likely isn't the best. I'm very sorry for the long wait for the update. My monitor literally blew up in my face and I had to wait to get a new one from my aunt.

CutieSaiyajin: There will be plenty of moments and eventually romance.

Whatever: Updated

Theresa: Thank you!

Mizuki Hikari: Wait until the next chapter. Doma is gonna have a hard time keeping her silent.

Yllom21: Wait until the next chapter, and then she'll snap for real!

animegirl2961: Updated!

Fifilafemme: I aim to please and surprise! I read the new chapters to the Lady and Black, and great job!

Cerulean San: Bowing It's an honor to recive a review from you. I'll try to make the OC's more separate. I didn't want to give them a major part until they become a threat. But I'll do better!

LuvinAniManga: Same goes for your stories! We'll be able to get more of a reaction out of her when she sees him dueling Kaiba at Pegasus's island. Thank you!

LeDiva: The little kid will have a few spots in chapter 12. Keep on reading!

Ang3L Blue: I shall keep updating!

What to look for in chapter 11:

-Camade and Kaiba have a little race in the skies.

-Kaiba and Amelda duel

-Tohru comes to terms about Anzu's transformation and tells her a secret very close to the heart.

-Ringo gets changed!

-Haga and Ryusaki are discovered hidden on the plane

-Anzu lets her anger go and tried to attack Amelda and ends up going wild on Pegasus's island.

* * *

Please review and give me CC! Flames will be used to burn Kaiba's limo. 


	11. Flight of Madness and Tears

This chapter is dedicated to:

Le Diva for being with this story from the beginning.

Fifilafemme for writing the awesome story that is He's A Lady that made me want to use the Doma boys.

LuvinAniManga for writing story after story of good YuGiOh! Fan fiction.

Cerulean San for your great out look on fan fiction in general and great sense of humor you put into your stories.

Don't worry, each and ever one of you guys that reviewed this monster have a special place in here!

I own nothing!

* * *

Camade studied the map that Jou had drawn for him. It wasn't a good map. It was a circle with wavy lines around it simply labeled ocean and Pegasus's island. "Right, I'm supposed to find this island in hundreds of miles of ocean. Great." He crumpled the map and tossed it on the ground.

_We're not even out of Japanese air yet, I'll worry about that when the time comes. How hard can it be to find an island alone in the ocean? This is easier than working with that tight ass, Seto Kaiba. _

He smirked and readjusted his headset. "Yo, cat girl, you still changing that kid?"

There was a click as Anzu answered, along with a few shouts from Yuugi and Ringo's giggles. "What do you think?" she roared (literally) and turned her head set off.

Camade snickered and tilted the plane slightly to the left. A second later his headset clicked on. "Camade!" Anzu shouted. "Keep this plane level or so help me; you will be changing this monster!"

_I can't believe I believe all of this! It seems like a load of bull but a high school get does not grow claws and a tail just to make a fashion statement. And since when do kids have alter egos these days?_

He scoffed, "How bad can a baby only a few months old be?" His hands moved to the control panel and pressed several buttons. Above the windshield of the plane several screens appeared, showing the people in their range.

Keiko was lying in Yusuke's lap, an icepack on her lower back.

Sanzo was reading the paper and would glare up at the camera every so often, making Camade switch to another view. **(1)**

Houmei and Tohru were looking through the mini fridge for any foods they could cook;

Honda was still passed out on the floor from the stench of the diaper.

"Yo, Camade." It was Jou.

Camade nodded at the boy and motioned for him to sit in the co pilot chair.

The messy haired boy was silent for a while before he spoke. "So, you believe all of us?"

Camade leaned back in his chair while popping the plane on auto pilot. "Don't have much of a choice eh? Hard to discredit a real hybrid."

Jou was silent for a while. "I still can't believe it. I mean, we've all been in a lot of strange situations but…no one has ever been transformed into anything. It was like something out of a movie; one moment she was normal and the next she was…Anzu taken to the extreme."

Camade chuckled, "Don't try to pick a fight with her. If she kicked your ass before, she'll do it even faster now. Girls have us by the balls when it comes to that."

Jounochi laughed loudly but was cut off when a jet shaped as a Blue Eyes White Dragon nearly rammed into the plane. "Damnit!" Camade cursed and quickly fastened his seatbelt; Jou did the same after fumbling with it for a moment. "This is your captain speaking; please hold onto your seats, we have a problem." He saw a soaked Anzu and Yuugi come out of the bathroom with a squirming baby and turned the intercom on.

"Blue Eyes Jet, this is Captain Camade Seras, you are flying way to close for comfort; please drop down." He said into it. **(2)**

"I don't have to do anything." Came the angered reply. His eyes widened. There was only one jackass with an ego that big.

Jou blanched and grabbed the microphone. "Listen Moneybags! You can't just blow us outta the sky. Back off or I'll make you!"

"I'd like to see you try, mutt. Tell that reject to get this plane out of my sight." Kaiba snapped.

Camade growled and ripped the microphone back, "Listen you spoiled punk; I could report you for flying with recklessness. Sound familiar?" He said the last part with a nasty edge. "Do you even have a license? I bet that would be a no; so if you try another stunt like that I WILL bring your plane to a landing."

"Try it," With that short reply, the Blue Eyes Dragon jet used its powerful thrusters to launch in front of the plane.

Camade disengaged the auto pilot and gripped the controls. "Hold onto your ass." He said to Jou before flipping several switches.

"Camade, there's no way this thing can catch up with that jet!" Jou protested.

He grinned, "There's a saying I have: Kick ass first and then whine about what you can and can't do."

The plane lurched fore ward and rapidly gained on Kaiba's jet. "Attention, jackass." He said through the link to Kaiba's jet. "This is the captain of a plane full of pissed off teens and a screaming baby: prepare to be out classed."

* * *

Tohru yelped when the plane suddenly sped fore ward. Houmei grabbed the girls hand to keep her from falling while she herself held onto the bolted in fridge.

"Hang on, Tohru." Houmei said while inching her way to the nearest couch, where Yusuke and Keiko were planted. After a brief confusion on seats they managed to sit down properly.

Tohru instantly looked around to make sure everyone was safe. _Jounochi-kun is up with Camade-san; Sanzo-san is ignoring all of this. Yuugi-kun and Anzu-chan are safe with Ri-chan. And Hi-chan is asleep._ She sighed in relief and reached up for her headset that allowed her to talk to Camade.

"Camade-san, what are you doing?" she asked innocently.

His reply sounded a bit strained. "Uh, nothing you sound worry you little head about." He said back. Tohru frowned.

"I don't believe you." She stated plainly and began to walk towards the cockpit. She found Jou holding the seat for dear life and Camade with a glint in his eyes as he tilted the plane and made it accelerate.

"Wah!" Tohru yelled and fell on Camade as he nearly turned the plane upside down.

"Hold on there," Camade said to her as he righted the plane. The others protested in the back and shouted naughty words. "You're gonna fall off now." Tohru's knee accidentally caught him in the private area and he cursed loudly, so loudly that Sanzo actually looked away from his paper for a moment and raised a brow before glaring at the paper and went back to reading.

Tohru blushed and started bowing, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to!"

Camade groaned loudly and his hand turned the link on in his effort to push Tohru into Jou lap, but the boy, seeing what happened to Camade, pushed her back in his; causing her to knee him again.

He yelped and struggled to keep ahead of Kaiba but when Tohru kneed him a third time because of a stray wind.

He couldn't keep his fat mouth shut. His mother warned him. He was warned.

"Jesus Christ!"

* * *

Seto Kaiba stared at the communication link with almost horror. What the _hell_ were they doing? It was just that reject pilot he had fired and the mutt so…holy shit. **(3)**

((I have nothing against homosexuals or religions so don't even start with me.))

He glanced back at Mokuba; thankfully the boy was sleeping. Almost sighing he flipped the switch to the link and tried to close it. _Figures_. He snarled. _Those idiots are blocking it! I can't believe this! You'd figure those idiots that built this jet would have added something that stopped idiots from interfering with the communication. _

"Tohru, you're a sweet girl and all but _please _get off of me!" his former pilot groaned in pain.

"I'm sorry, Camade-san, but I'm stuck." A girl all but wailed.

"Here," that was the mutt! "Lean back towards me. You gotta get off or old Moneybags is gonna beat us!"

"I don't give a damn if he beats us or not! My troops are in danger!" Camade yelled with a squeak.

Kaiba pressed the mute button with vigor; he was 100 _man_ and could only _guess_ what was happening.

One of the three morons over there must have pressed something because a music video suddenly popped onto the small screen he used to check the jet's status.

If he ever saw a gothic, vampire looking Mazaki **ever** again he would sue Hoshi Inc. He would **sue.**

That image was not suitable for the public. Leave TV violence alone but get rid of things like this.

_You fell away_

_What more can I say?_

The vampire Mazaki smiled, showing small fangs, nothing like the ones she suddenly pulled out of no where at the Junk Yard, he knew these were fake.

_The feelings evolved,_

_I won't let it out,_

Seto gripped the controls tighter and forced the jet to go faster while that cursed song was blaring. _They will pay for screwing with my jet!_

* * *

Anzu growled as her brother tried to remove her tail for the tenth time. She snatched it away and petting the ruffled fur softly. "Hands off my tail, brat." She snarled. Ringo seemed to pay her no mind and stared at Yuugi with mild interest. **(4)**

Yuugi smiled at the baby, "Anzu, what are they doing up there?" he asked while picking Ringo up and holding him securely as the plane tilted again and another curse was muffled by the steel door separating the cockpit from the rest of the plane.

Yuugi looked down at Ringo as the plane lurched again. "Is he supposed to be this shade of green?" Anzu frowned and took the baby.

"I dunno."

Then all hell broke loose. Ringo was apparently air sick and Anzu happened to be in the line of fire. She didn't scream, she roared, not a roar as in yelling but a roar as in king of the jungle roar.

Anzu franticly wiped her eyes, "I can't see! Where is he? That kid dies today!"

Yusuke quickly jumped and grabbed the girl's arms and held her fast. "That's your brother, you can't just kill him!"

Ringo laughed innocently and clutched onto Yuugi's shirt, observing with enjoyment.

"He's enjoying this!" Anzu screamed and tried to wiggle free but Yusuke still restrained her.

Anzu growled and tried to pull herself free; not noticing how Yusuke was able to hold all her movements when Taylor and her wires could not. "That is obviously some lab experiment gone wrong! No, my mistake. That is a demon in disguise." She shouted.

Yusuke frowned, "You know, demons aren't all bad." His comment was ignored.

Anzu tried franticly to wipe her eyes on his shirt but Yusuke would have none of that and began to push her into the bathroom and shut the door and leaned a chair against it. "You can come out when you calm down."

She was silent for a moment before she began to pound on the door, for an instant he feared she would break it down. "Let me out!" she screamed, followed by more banging.

He waited for a moment before he heard the sound of running water and walked back to his seat on the couch next to Keiko. Houmei had long since gone to sit by Sanzo since he seemed so calm and mellow.

He leaned in to Keiko's side and whispered, "She's not a demon, that's for sure; but something is inside her. Kinda like spirit energy but different-" he stopped when he realized that Yuugi was looking at him with interest. "I mean, man! That girl can fight! Might give Keiko a run for her money."

Keiko was about to smack when the plane lurched again and she ended up with her face pressed against the window.

"Why didn't someone tell me we were racing Seto Kaiba!" she barked.

Yusuke scoffed, "No way, I doubt he's some crazed fan…damn!" he too looked out the window as well and was shocked to see a jumbo sized blue eyes jet flying next to them. "That is one tacky looking jet."

Houmei looked out as well, "Your right, it _is_ tacky looking. Hey Sanzo, look at this thing!" **(5)**

Sanzo ignored her and put the paper down and pulled out yet another cigarette and lit it. "I could care less. Now sit down before you break your neck."

She huffed and pointed at a sign nailed over the exit. "I'm sorry sir, but you can smoke in here."

The reaction was priceless.

Sanzo regarded her with drooping eyes and shallow breathing. She watched in satisfaction as the cigarette slowly burned to ashes and fell onto his neatly pressed black dress shirt.

"You're an evil little girl, did you know that?"

She smiled sweetly and bumped his shoulder, "You know smoking is bad for you, so will you stop?"

He glared at her leaned back, "I think you know what the answer is, now stop bothering me about it, okay? I'm not going to quit just because you think it's bad."

She drew back from him as if he was on fire or something, a look of hurt flashing through her eyes. She silently went back to the couch where Keiko and Yusuke were arguing.

"Keiko, that jet is racing us!" Yusuke stated firmly.

Keiko rolled her eyes, "No, Kaiba must be going the same way we are. Right Yuugi?"

Yuugi blushed and readjusted Ringo, "I can't think of why he would be going to see Pegasus, unless…" the violet eyed boy thought for a moment. "Oh no, Pegasus must have called Kaiba for the same reason he called me!"

Yuugi stumbled to his feet and dropped Ringo in Houmei's lap. The downed girl was able to catch him before he rolled off. "Jeez! You guys got soaked and you still didn't change him?"

* * *

Yuugi struggled with the hatch for a moment before prying it open. Inside he found Camade whimpering, Tohru blushing and sprouting apologies and Jou shouting profanities into the link to he could only guess was Kaiba.

"We're gonna beat ya!" Jou shouted and made a face at the jet flying along side them.

"Right Camade."

Camade let go of the controls for a moment and leaned around Tohru and grabbed Jou by the collar. "Get. Me. Ice." He panted.

Jounouchi was about to protest when he saw the glint in Camade's eyes; this man meant business. Quickly he unbuckled himself and ran out to bring his fellow man ice; Tohru exited after, still streaming apologies.

Yuugi sat in Jou seat after Camade made another sharp turn. Carefully he picked up the microphone.

"Kaiba?" he inquired softly.

"What do you want, Yuugi." It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

"Did Pegasus contact you as well?"

"That's none of your concern, runt." Yuugi huffed at the runt comment. It was just a phase! He would get taller!

Camade snatched the microphone from him. "Listen you, the kid asked you a question. So pull your head out of your ass and give him and answer."

"I don't think so, Fly Boy."

Yuugi pulled the microphone back before Camade could unleash a new storm a curses.

"Don't go alone Kaiba, it could be a trap. Let's go together."

A scoff was his answer. "I work alone, Yuugi."

Still the jet continued to fly beside the plane.

"Hey Seto, is that Yuugi?" Yuugi grinned.

"Hi Mokuba. You decided to come with your brother?"

"You bet, is Anzu with you? I wanted to ask her about that thing she went to."

Yuugi tugged at his collar. _Mokuba doesn't know about Anzu yet? Oh man, how do I wiggle out of this one? Kaiba will kill me if I tell his brother that his female role model is a butt kicking tiger woman. _"She's umm, cleaning up. Her brother got a little sick on her. You can talk to her when we get to Duelist Kingdom."

Mokuba laughed. "Why wait? There's a fuel station we can stop at. The jet used up a lot of fuel for some reason so we need to stop or we won't make it."

Yuugi chuckled, "That sounds good. We'll see you there!"

There was a click and the link went dead.

Yuugi turned to face a scowling Camade. "I can't believe you. How could you call off a race like that? That was like a shot to the pills, man." Much to Camade's dismay, Kaiba's jet shot off; thereby, winning the race.

* * *

Dagger looked at his successor with a laugh. _That's priceless! I wish I had what you called a camera. I can't believe a mere baby beat you! You! A human given great power to defend the world from my brother! And what's more is that you didn't even change the diaper!_ He slapped his knee and leaned against the wall.

_By the way, how does vomit taste?_ Anzu glared and tried to shove him but her hands went right through him and she fell down clumsily.

Dagger chuckled. _You won't be able to even touch me. I'm technically not real, remember? _

Anzu sighed and leaned back against the wall. _Can I asked you something?_

_You already have._

_Thank you, smartass. Do you remember what happened, at the Junk Yard?_

_Yes._

She looked down at her finger tips. _There was a light, like the one you used last time you were in my dreams. It came out of my hands and totally burned the wires. How did that happen?_

He rubbed his chin for a moment before answering. _That was the Circle reacting. You are the only person capable of taping into its power. However, you can't just use it as you please. It's a power that demands respect; it won't bent to a human, even you or me. It will choose those who it deems worthy of its power and when they may use it._

She looked up at him with a frown. _But you told me Namiko was the true priest of the Circle and that I was in some way as well. So why can't I control like she was thought to be able to?_

He rubbed his head. _You're giving me a headache. _He complained. _Although you are Namiko, you are also your own person. The Circle knows you are not the baby it sent to me. _

_I'm not even sure if she was real anymore. You're giving me doubts. Perhaps why you took this hybrid for is because Namiko was never human. She may have been a tiger in disguise and this form is the product of the two of you combined. _

Anzu rubbed her head. "You're the one giving the headache she mumbled under her breath and removed the pentagram necklace. Dagger vanished at once and she was left alone, locked in a bathroom, covered in baby puke.

* * *

Yuugi sighed in relief, after seeing how much fuel he was wasting; Camade had finally forced the plane back at normal speed. He looked around the small room for baby Ringo. Not to his surprise he was sleeping and everyone was as far away from him as possible due to the fact that he and Anzu had failed to change the diaper.

The spirit chuckled in the corners of his mind.

_Oh, shut up._

_But it's so funny, Aibou! _

_It is not funny! I don't even remember how the sink turned on. Maybe that baby is evil. He did come out of Anzu's mom after all. _

_You're being silly. _

_Oh am I? Do you remember what happened when you first met her?_

There was silence.

* * *

_Smack! _

"_Owie!" _

"_Listen, Yuugi's slightly taller but more sinister cousin, if you lay so much as one hand on my baby, I'll hunt you down and gut you like a pig!"_

"_You can't do that!"_

"_Have you ever killed a man before?"_

"_Err…"_

"_That's what I thought. You'll get the antidote when I get my baby back."_

"_What?"_

"_The cookies dear. The one thing I can cook."_

"_You poisoned the cookies?"_

"_I wouldn't say wasabi is poison. But your stomach will burn like hell in a few hours."_

"_You'll never get away with this!"_

"_I'm a lawyer; I eat punks like you for breakfast!"_

* * *

The spirit was suddenly quite, Yuugi didn't complain. Maybe if he panicked enough on Anzu's mother he would concentrate on a way to stop Dartz. The spirit was a good worker under stress.

Yuugi smiled to himself and sat down next to Jounochi. "Well, we're stopping at a fuel station." He began. Jounochi turned to him with an eager look in his brown eyes.

"Yuugi, tell me. Who won? Please say we whooped old Popsicle?"

Yuugi chose not to grace that question with an answer. "Is Anzu still in the bathroom? I hope she's alright, I wouldn't like being puked on if that happened to me."

Jou pointed at the door, where the chair had been removed. "That Tohru girl is in there with her. Girl talk or something. Hey, Yuugi?"

"Yes Jounochi? What is it?"

Jounochi glanced around the cramped space and lowered his voice. "Anzu and that, Amelda guy. Were they actually…I mean she looked like she handled it well but I expected more of a reaction. Heck, even when Marik tricked us she was hurt but…" he trailed off.

Yuugi felt a pinch in his heart, reminding him that Anzu did not love him in the way he loved her. "I think she was. I don't know about him but; I could stop them from spending time with each other. She'd always call me and talk about where Amelda took her or if one of the girls did something funny.

"I felt like I was losing her to them. And now, they hurt her and we're all she has. It's not fair to blame her; we all make mistakes, and I…I owe it to her to at least try and help her, to try and understand what she's going through." He clenched his hands in his lap and looked down at them.

"But I can't. I can't forgive them, what Dartz has done is unforgivable. This is my fault. He only sent Amelda on her to get closer to me, I know it. I'm the one getting her into danger." He relaxed his hands and looked down at them as if they were keeping a secret from me. "But with the way she is now, I think that's she's going to have to save me." He laughed despite the feelings he was having.

Jou was silent for a moment. "Do you think she's not telling us something?"

Yuugi nodded, "I know she is. She won't tell us because she doesn't want to drag us into it. I just hope she'll open up with us before it's too late. Some explanation can only help us."

Both boys were silent until Yuugi spaced off, Jou was used to these moments and decided to stare out the window, down at the clouds.

* * *

Tohru looked at Anzu with a smile. She sat down on the floor next to the silent girl. Tohru took this moment to stare. She had seen weird things in her short period of life, including transformations. **(6)**

She smiled softly and leaned against the girl while wrapping an arm around her waist. "It's all right, Anzu." She spoke seriously with none of her standard ditsy attitude. "We're here for you. All of us."

The girl shifted and hugged Tohru tightly and began to cry silently. Tohru smiled and rubbed her back soothingly while speaking to her.

"When my mom died, I went to live in a tent, in the woods. I didn't know those woods were home to the Sohma family. My classmate Yuki and his cousin invited me to stay with them. Yuki and Shigure were so kind to me. It was like having a mother all over again.

"But that's where I met him; I met Kyou in their house." Anzu gasped.

"The boy from the song?" she inquired.

Tohru nodded. "Kyou was a bit gruff on the edges, okay; maybe rocky and foul tempered fit him more but he really was, perhaps my best friend. He and Yuki didn't exactly see eye to eye, but it was always the three of us." She suddenly stiffened and sighed.

"There was an…incident. Where Kyou, changed. It was raining and he ran away from me. He was in pain, just like you are. Lost, scared. The second time he changed, I-I wasn't there." Tohru began to cry as she spoke, dripping tears on Anzu's already wet shirt.

"I was scared, because someone threatened to hurt him if I ever say him again. I was a coward. I could stand up for the one person who cared for me when I was sick, told me when I was being an air head…the one person I…" she trailed off. "Never mind. Forget I said anything."

Gently, Tohru pushed Anzu away from her and locked eyes with her, both blue eyed girls were crying. "Don't be like me. Don't be a coward and try to run away from all your problems. Don't be like me. Promise me."

Anzu nodded and wiped her eyes franticly. "I promise, Tohru. I promise."

* * *

Seto gripped the controls tightly as the jet landed on the landing strip with perfect aim; the plane landed next to it, much to his disgust. Mokuba quickly threw his seat belt off and waited for his brother to unlock the door.

When a minute passed, Mokuba tapped him on the shoulder. "Seto? Can we go now?"

Seto clenched the controls before releasing them and looking at his brother softly. "Mokuba, about Mazaki…" he began but his brother cut him off.

"I know! She's so cool! I'm sure she'll tell me what you too did at that ball. I wonder if she'll play me in a duel, I want to see if her deck really has gotten better." Mokuba thought for a moment before nodding. "Did you want to say something big brother?"

Seto shook his head and unlocked the door. "Forget it."

Both brothers exited as the plane's door opened and a baby was flung out. Mokuba dove and caught the child before he hit the hard ground and glared at Honda, who was nearly thrown from the plane.

Mokuba got to his feet and looked at the baby. It was a boy and had large green eyes and wisps of black hair. "Whose are you?" he asked. The baby only stared at him and began to gurgle. "I get it! You must be Anzu's brother!" he sniffed. "Man! You need to be changed!"

"Honda!" came an angry shout from the plane as the said brunette was thrown from the door way. "You can't just throw my brother out just because he smells and needs to be changed!"

The boy picked himself up and rubbed his elbow. "Excuse me! What kind of sister doesn't change her brother's diaper and tries to stick it on her friends?"

Anzu jumped down, her tail hidden inside a pair of baggy jeans. Despite her stripes her hair was pulled back, away from her face. She marched up to Honda and gave him a swift kick to the shin before walking to Mokuba; who handed her the baby.

"Mokuba, have you gotten bigger?" she asked pleasantly as she adjusted Ringo on her hip.

Mokuba shrugged, "I guess so; but Anzu, what's with the stripes." He pointed to the thin curved stripes running under her eyes and on her cheeks.

Anzu gulped and ran a finger over the stripes before glancing to Kaiba, who glared at her as if daring her to say anything. "It's a new em, costume design for our new music video. Yes! That's what it is."

Mokuba looked at her strangely. "Which one?" he asked.

Lucky for Anzu, Yuugi came to her aid. "Anzu! We have to change him, remember why Honda flung him out of the plane in the first place?"

She sniffed and suddenly noticed the stench again, Seto and Mokuba must have too because both brothers looked disgusted. "Crap!" she all but screamed and covered her nose with her free hand as the baby tugged on her shirt, smiling. "You little monster." She growled.

Yuugi blushed and dragged her off towards the bathrooms. "We'll have to talk later, Kaiba." He said with a smile. Seto hmphed and turned his back and watched as the jet was carefully re-fueled.

Mokuba sighed and looked over to Jounochi, who was putting a blue tinted video into a recorder and sneaking off behind Yuugi and Anzu. Being as bored as he was, Mokuba followed him.

* * *

Anzu huffed and set the boy downed on the diaper table. "I don't see why you need me to do this." She grumbled.

Yuugi grinned. "He's not my brother, he's yours."

She resisted the urge to slug him but sighed and tugged the boy's pants off and stared at the diaper. She didn't notice the little red light up in the window.

As if sensing his sister's anger, Ringo began to wail. Yuugi moved to her side and smiled at him. "It's okay little buddy. Your sister and Uncle Yuugi have everything under control."

Ringo gurgled. _"Are you sure you know what your doing?"_

Anzu shrugged as if knowing what the gurgle meant. "Haven't a clue."

Ringo began to wail once more.

"Alright, let's get this over with." She muttered and opened the diaper.

Yuugi and Anzu were both shocked at the horror they saw. Several terrified ah's escaped their mouths.

Anzu looked as if she were going to puke.

"Alright, let's just g-get this done with and breathe through our mouths-" Yuugi fainted behind her with a thump. "Yuugi? Yuugi! Don't leave me alone with this."

She looked back done at her brother and stared, "Don't you point that thing at me."

"Ack!" Ringo had peed on her. He had aimed and had fired. "He got me in the eyes! I can't see!" **(7)**

* * *

Jounochi and Mokuba fell back from their spots from the window, laughing madly.

"Tell me you got that on tape!" Mokuba howled, clutching his sides.

Jou nodded, "All of it!"

* * *

Ten minutes latter, a wet Anzu and a blushing Yuugi re joined the group outside the plane for sandwiches that Houmei and Tohru had prepared. Mokuba had joined them as well; he and Jou snickered every time they glanced at her.

Upon sitting, Anzu immediately handed the baby to Camade, who let the child play with his long braid. "Come on, Cat Girl. It couldn't have been that bad."

Anzu pushed away the sandwich Yusuke offered her, her hand shaking. "It was awful. I never knew…I've heard stories but, nothing could have prepared me for…" she looked ill once more.

Honda laughed at her, "Well, now you know how your parents must have felt when they had to take care of you!" Tohru glanced at him and sipped some tea out of a plastic cup.

"Hi-chan, I remember that my dad used to talk about how bad your diapers were. Mom confirmed it several times before she…" she stopped abruptly and went back to her tea.

Honda blushed and followed his older cousin's example and drank his own tea in silence before she choose to rveil any more of his baby days.

"So, Tohru, Keiko, Houmei. Do you all have decks as well? I mean the more duelists we have on our side the better." Yuugi chose his words carefully, knowing that Mokuba was there with them; it was amazing he didn't discover Anzu's new form and still thought it to be a costume.

Keiko and Yusuke looked each other and then to Yuugi. "We have a deck." Yusuke said while stuffing his mouth again. Keiko nodded.

Yuugi leaned fore ward. "Really? What kind of deck is it? Flame? Warrior? Spell caster?"

Keiko bit her lip and mumbled something. Yuugi leaned fore ward and asked her to repeat it.

"Well, you see. Yusuke wanted something scary; I wanted something original so we compromised on a Kaiju Deck **(8).**"

Yuugi smiled. "I've never heard of that kind of deck, are the cards new?"

Keiko nodded. "Some what. Would you like to see it?"

Yuugi nodded and stood up. "Yeah!"

Keiko followed him back into the plane to retrieve her deck, leaving the others.

Houmei spoke up next. "I have what I like to call a Purity Deck."

Tohru put her tea aside, "I call mine a Fairy Deck."

Jou groaned and sighed. "Yippee, useless powder puff monsters." Anzu rapped him sharply on the head.

"Oh yeah?" she challenged. "My powder puff monsters used to wipe the field with you." Jou blushed and turned away.

"What's the matter mutt? Sick of kneeling down beside your owner?" a dark voice sneered. Joey shivered as a shadow fell over him.

"Let me guess. There's a mean, jackass with a heart made out of coal standing behind me." Jou said flatly. Anzu nodded.

"Trench coat flaring?"

"Looks like it."

"A stick shoved up his ass that makes him walk in a stiff way?"

"Oh yeah,"

Jou narrowed his eyes. "Bring it on."

Kaiba laughed harshly. "Funny, Jounochi. I'm surprised you actually knew that many words. It's amazing whatdogs can be taught." Jou growled and was about to stand but Honda beat him to it.

"Listen, creep. If you don't have anything nice to say than beat it!" he shouted. All the bravery left him when Kaiba grabbed him by the collar. He suppressed a whimper as Kaiba glared at him with enough force to crack a walnut open.

"I'd watch your back, Point Dexter." He growled. "Cause chances are I'm going to be breaking it." Honda gulped. He wasn't that stupid; Seto Kaiba was a ruthless man who would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. even if it meant harming an innocent little boy like him...right.

Suddenly, Kaiba left him go and stumbled a bit. Honda fell backwards and was caught by Jounochi. Honda looked to see that it was Tohru who had shoved Kaiba and was now glaring at him. Tohru! Glaring!

* * *

Yami Marik rubbed his shoulders. "Is it just me or did hell freeze over?"

* * *

Tohru wasn't glaring at Kaiba; she was staring coolly at him. "Kaiba-san, don't come near my cousin." Her normally cherry voice was lacking any luster, only seriousness. "It's not your place to threaten him." She continued. "You will not hurt my family."

She turned on her heel and led Honda back into the plane as Yuugi and Keiko came back out.

Keiko shivered upon seeing the look in Tohru's eyes. "Did I miss something?"

Yusuke spat to the side and stood. "It's nothing you should worry about." He looked over at Mokuba who flinched slightly. "Kid, I think your brother wants to leave now." Mokuba nodded and finished his sandwich before walking quickly back to the jet.

Kaiba glared at Yuugi for a brief second before turning on Anzu. "Still attention whoring, Mazaki? I must say, that scene was quite impressive. Did you stage your parent's false kidnappings as well? Is Yuugi in on this as well? Is his ditsy mother apart of this as well?"

Anzu gasped and stood up abruptly, her eyes were narrowed and seemed more dangerous. Her hand flexed and her lip curled back with a silent snarl. Before anyone could stop her she lunged fore ward and gripped his collar and draggedhim down to her level. "You think this is a game, Kaiba?" she growled. He struggled slightly but she held fast, he wasn't getting away with that offence.

"I didn't plan any of this; you think I would make myself go through that pain for a few minutes of fame? You're dead wrong. I'm not selfish; you think I would take my brother away from our mother because I think it's funny?" She shoved him away roughly.

"I'm going to make you pay, Kaiba. For even saying that, you will pay." She was about to continued when a hand hit the back of her neck. Anzu's eyes lost the dangerous look as she fainted.

Jou leapt up and caught the girl before she could hit the ground and staggered against her weight. "Damn," he said under his breathe as Sanzo looked to make sure he did a decent job. "I have got to figure that trick out."

Seto smirked, "Oh this is rich, and where are the cameras hidden?"

Yuugi stepped in front of Sanzo, who was glaring daggers at the teenage CEO. "I think you should leave, Kaiba. What you said to her was low, even for you." Yuugi's eyes narrowed the tiniest bit. "And don't ever talk about my mother like that again. You have no right."

The two duelists stared at each other for what seemed like fore ever until Yuugi turned away. Kaiba scoffed and made his way back to his jet.

Yuugi sighed in relief. "Thank you." He said with a smile to Sanzo. "Anzu has a bad temper when it comes to…well, Kaiba mostly." The golden haired man regarded him with purple eyes before answering.

"She was going to attack him. The look in her eyes said it all. The form she has taken has given her great powers, but she lacks any control. She'll lead to her own demise if she doesn't control herself." He said flatly.

Houmei walked to his side and playfully bumped his shoulder as the Blue Eyes Jet took off and sped away until it was a mere glint in the sky.

"Hey," Sanzo began. Houmei looked up at him. "That _is_ one tacky looking jet."

* * *

Seya smirked at the dark haired woman she held captive and tugged her hair roughly. The woman's luster had long since gone and she only gasped in protest. "I'm going to ask you one more time; tell me about Dagger."

Rei lifted her head and spit in the younger woman's face. "Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you." She hissed.

Seya squealed and wiped the spit off her face. "You little wretch!" she slapped Rei across the face, her nails leaving sharp cuts on the side of Rei's pale cheek. Seya watched in satisfaction as blood dripped from the cuts onto the stone floor of the dungeon.

Rei adverted her eyes and stared at the floor.

Seya shook with fury and raised her hand to strike the older woman but paused. "Wouldn't you like to know what I did with your children?"

Rei's head snapped up and she lunged against the chains that held her; trying to get a shot at Seya. "If you touch my children so help me I will make you pay!" she snarled and fought against her chains.

Seya trailed a finger down her cheek and smirked down at the woman. "I think I'll keep the boy. When he grows up, he'll make an excellent pet." Rei stiffened. "But the girl, I'll kill her. She's so annoying."

Seya stumbled backwards, clutching her skull. She had misjudged the distance between herself and the woman and the lawyer had knocked heads with her. "You…" she growled and stepped back. "I'll see what Master Dartz has planned for you. Bye." She said sweetly and exited the dank room, letting the door shut, leaving Rei completely in the dark.

Instantly, the woman began to cry. Her sobs echoed through the whole room. "Anzu…Ringo…please be safe. Please, be safe." She whispered.

Something brushed against her leg. She looked down to see a small kitten in the dark, weaving around her legs. She smiled for the first time since her capture. Hope was still with her.

* * *

Nikolai looked down at the empty piece of lined paper that once held the kitten he had drawn. He looked through the tiny crack in the door and was pleased to see his creation comforting the woman. He smiled for a moment but then looked sadly down at the empty sheet of paper.

Much to his dismay, the drawn picture of the kitten re appeared on the sheet. Nikolai frowned and clutched the fragment of the Orichalcos stone tightly, wishing it would make the drawing real for just a few more moments. This woman didn't deserve to be sad.

* * *

Kio: I know! There was no duel in this chapter like I said there was going to be. It's going to have to be put off along with Haga and Ryusaki being discovered in the next chapter. I put Nikolai's scene in its place. I wanted to put all of it in but then it would be far too large and I want these parts to be easy to find.

Ya'll might want to consider what Yuugi was doing when he spaced out, I want to give you guys some kind of challenge. Think Dragons.

For the next chapter:

Kaiba and Amelda duel!

Anzu confronts Amelda about their time together and it doesn't go as planned. Hence the title.

Haga and Ryusaki are discovered

A mystery duelist challenges Jounochi to a duel…for his soul!

Review Responses:

Sekana Katyama: Live! There has been an update!

LuvinAniManga: Basically until the end of the story until Dartz is defeated. I have no idea what I was thinking, but it sounded cool at the time! I hope this chapter was better.

Mental Project: The story has been updated!

Fox spirit AKA Y.V: Dude! This is great to get a review from you! Trust me, Amelda is gonna get an ear full when Anzu tracks his ass down.

CutieSaiyajin: Updated!

Fifilafemme: Trust me, that baby is going to make their lives miserable.

Sailor Tiamat: I'm working on your one shot, don't worry. I'm sure Keiko's butt will survive. '' Sadly, Camade lost to Kaiba…and I think he lost some of his troops as well!

1. I can just picture Sanzo doing that, in the Saiyuki manga he does it quite a bit.

2. I know! I'm a nerd, I took Seras's last name from Hellsing. Let's pretend she and Pip could've had a child. --

3.People, he is a teenaged boy...what do you think he's thinking?

4. I hate that! When my brother was little he peed on my homework and then spaced off like he didn't do crap!

5. Got that from these Saiyuki bloopers my friend said to me. Basically, they find this nasty food and keep having each other try it. And I wanted to poke fun of Kaiba's jet.

6. For all those that haven't seen Fruit's Basket, I command you to!

7. I got that from Dinosaurs, this video I loved as a kid and still love today.

8. Kaiju means big ass monsters so yeah...I could see Yusuke making Keiko get a deck that has Godzilla in it. '''


End file.
